


CONTRICCIÓN

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRARRY: A veces, para que alguien nos acepte, no basta con sólo decirle que lo quieres, tienes que encontrar las palabras adecuadas y saber demostrarlo.</p><p>El camino que Harry debe hacer hasta los brazos de Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes (todos lo sabemos) son de JKR, no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos. Lo que le pase a los personajes a partir de ahora si va por mi cuenta.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic es slash, significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste de casualidad por aquí, te recomiendo no leer.
> 
> Habrá: infidelidad, lemmon, celos, uso de objetos (creo que le dicen self insert); partes empalagosas, y algo OC, así que quedan advertidos.

** CONTRICIÓN **

** I PARTE **

* * *

 

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no sé qué es lo que Fred quiere, no puede ir por el mundo engañando a todas las chicas que conoce, ¿no crees? —preguntó Ginny, refiriéndose al último escándalo ocurrido en la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, donde una chica había ido a hacer un escándalo tremendo porque decía que Fred la había engañado, y claro, la revista “Admuravi”, experta en escándalos, no había perdido la oportunidad de colarse durante el altercado, tomar fotografías y hacer un gran artículo al respecto, contando además con una entrevista de la ex novia de Fred, con la cual había terminado en malos términos, ya que según ella, Fred la había engañado repetidas veces.

—Y bueno… si le vas a creer a esa revista de cuarta —suspiró Harry, verdaderamente poco interesado en los chismes sobre Fred, o de cualquier otro ser que habitara el maravilloso mundo mágico de Reino Unido; además su mente no estaba del todo presente en ese momento.

—No es una revista de cuarta —reprochó Ginny, mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y se servía un poco más de jugo de calabaza.

—Lo dices porque Lavender trabaja allí.

—Lo digo porque no todo lo que publica son chismes —negó rápidamente Ginny —, no dirás que existe un solo diario o revista que publique el cien por ciento de cosas verdaderas. —Harry negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ginny se apresuró a continuar, levantando un poco más la voz—. Además, ella no trabaja sólo para esa revista, es periodista libre, vende sus artículos al mejor postor.

—A lo que llaman periodista —Harry bufó y dejó a un lado la tostada que estaba comiendo para levantar con un par de dedos la revista y acercarla más a él —y aún así, mira esto, el capitán del equipo de Las Avispas de Wimbourne fue visto hace unos días en un restaurante muggle con Divakaruni, dueño de Los Appleby Arrows, ¿a quién le importa si este tipo quiere fichar con ellos el año que viene? Tal vez sólo sean amigos…

—¡Oh, vamos! —suspiró Ginny—, todos saben que es un vendido, en el último partido ni siquiera hizo el intento de alcanzar la Snitch.

—Claro… y no olvidemos que eso le sirvió bastante a tu equipo, pues hizo que fuera más difícil quitarles el primer lugar.

—Tal vez… pero eso no quita que sea un vendido —refutó Ginny, negando con la cabeza.

—Aja, ¿y qué me dices de esto?, la vocalista de las Brujas de Salem decidió que quería cambiar su aspecto y se pasó toda la tarde por la tienda de Vêlâminis —Harry, sin esperar respuesta alguna pasó a la siguiente página, en cuanto leyó el encabezado de esa página se quedó sin voz, y algo se oprimió en su garganta.

—Ah… sí, Malfoy —resopló Ginny —, desde hace unos días que está haciendo noticia, y lo sé porque me lo ha contado Lavender, lo han estado siguiendo por días… parece que ha decidido sentar cabeza.

—¿Sentar cabeza? —preguntó Harry, mirando sin recato la fotografía tomada en medio de una de las discotecas más exclusivas de Inglaterra, de ambiente, por supuesto, en ella Draco salía agitándose de manera descarada contra el cuerpo de un chico sin camisa, con los músculos marcados y ojos claros, su cabello era corto y sus labios rojos y sonrientes, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre las caderas del rubio y susurraba algo.

—Claro… ya sabes que a Malfoy nadie lo ha visto nunca con un chico por más de un día, y hace meses que se estaba portando bien, pero ahora aparece con este tal… —Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia la revista y asintió —Lior Freuchie Friern, extranjero, y parece no despegarse de él en ningún momento, si es que se está exhibiendo de esa manera es porque es algo serio, ¿no? Al menos es lo que piensa Lavender, ¿sabes que tiene una obsesión con él? —Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero Harry no le prestó atención, seguía mirando a Draco, agitándose descaradamente contra ese otro…  _extranjero_ —, dice que es una de las cosas más sexys que hay en el mundo, y que bueno, es una pena que sea gay y no que sea homofóbica, pero ya ves que es un desperdicio de…

—Debo irme, recordé que tengo algo pendiente —interrumpió Harry, poniéndose en pie y casi volcando la mesa en el proceso, Ginny dejó de hablar y arqueó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Algo que hacer?

—Sí… te quedas en casa… tal vez tarde un poco en volver y…

—¡Pero hoy es el almuerzo en la madriguera! —protestó, mirando de manera desconfiada a Harry.

—¡Cierto! —Harry se pateó mentalmente, ese día no tenía que ir a la oficina, y además almorzarían todos juntos —. Llegaré pronto, nos vemos allá.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

—De maravilla —asintió mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿No se te olvida nada? —preguntó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se giró y le dio una rápida mirada a la mesa y luego alrededor, fue sólo cuando Ginny comenzó a taconear fuerte, que entendió a qué se refería.

—Lo siento —musitó, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada.

—A veces eres tan despistado.

Harry no contestó, el nudo en su garganta se había hecho mayor y después de todo, tenía que darle razón a la chica.

Sin querer demorar más, se metió a la chimenea y recitó el nombre de su oficina, en el Ministerio.

La mujer de recepción, Mandy, que siempre era amable con él, le sonrió en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Buen día, señor Potter.

—Hola, Mandy

—¿Trabajará hoy?

—No… sólo hacía una escala —Harry hizo un gesto de despedida y luego enrumbó hacia la salida, usaba esa treta cuando no quería que Ginny –o algún otro que estuviera cerca – supiera a dónde iba, pues no era muy difícil para la mayoría de sus amigos rastrear las desapariciones.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, salió hacia el callejón trasero, sólo entonces se permitió aparecer en el lugar al que realmente le urgía ir.

La oficina estaba tal como siempre, con las amplias ventanas abiertas de par en par, el aire fresco de primavera entrando y perfumando todo, al fondo, con una mirada curiosa, un rubio levantaba una ceja, se había quedado con la mano en la que sujetaba la pluma en alto y parecía mucho más que desconcertado.

—Por un momento pensé que me habrías quitado el privilegio de entrar —dijo a modo de saludo, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente al escritorio del rubio, con la confianza que tantos meses visitándolo le habían dado.

—Buen día, Potter, todo un milagro tenerte por aquí, y siempre con tus maravillosos modales.

—Ya deja eso y dime qué pretendes —reprochó Harry, inclinándose hacia el frente y mirándolo con atención, estudiando sus ojos y su expresión; tratando de encontrar algún resquicio que le mostrara sus sentimientos, a veces era tan difícil leerlos.

—Terminar con este contrato, antes de la hora del almuerzo de preferencia, tengo planes y tal vez no pueda volver hasta la noche —explicó Draco con tono calmado, dejando la pluma dentro del tintero y recostándote contra la silla, había algo de triunfal en su mirada.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—¿Nuevamente esperas que adivine tus pensamientos?

—¿Quién es Lior?

—Ah… —Draco suspiró y desvío la mirada al jardín un momento, como meditando, antes de retomar la atención en Harry —Lior Freuchie Friern: su padre era amigo de mi padre, accionista de algunas empresas, está planeando quedarse una temporada en Inglaterra…

—Me refiero a qué hacías con él en medio de una discoteca hace tres noches.

—Siempre he dicho que deberías andar por las discotecas para saber qué se hace allí, estoy seguro de que la pasarías genial… aunque claro, es todo un problema con eso de tratar de andar de incógnito, ¿cierto?

—No me presiones —replicó Harry, apretando los labios y poniéndose de pie en un salto; Draco pareció alertado por un instante, aunque casi inmediatamente retomó su pose desinteresada.

—Mira… Harry —dijo lentamente —, creo que tienes un pequeño problema de roles, lo que yo haga, o no haga, no es tu asunto, yo no te pido explicaciones de lo que tú y la comadrejita hacen.

—No le digas así.

—Si no quieres escuchar que la llame así, simplemente no te aparezcas por aquí.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sin mediar palabra alguna, desapareció.

Draco arqueó una ceja y se dejó caer un poco más contra la silla, ni siquiera había terminado de respirar tranquilo cuando nuevamente Harry apareció, luciendo mucho más molesto aún.

—¡Esto no es justo! —espetó Harry, caminando hasta Draco, sujetándolo por la camisa y levantándolo un poco.

—¡Hey! —jadeó Draco —¿Qué demonios…?

—Tú dijiste que me querías.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gruñó Draco, soltándose de él y poniéndose en pie.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—Tú y yo dejamos de jugar hace mucho, Potter —respondió Draco —, si no mal recuerdo, el día que te pedí que dejaras de hacer eso precisamente, jugar, que escogieras de una vez por todas… ¿y qué escogiste?

—Nada, no escogí nada, dije que necesitaba tiempo… que no era tan simple, que…

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Draco, moviéndose hasta el otro lado de la habitación —, pues lo he hecho simple para ti, no tienes que decidir, porque lo he hecho yo, quédate con ella y con todo lo bueno y bello que su relación te ofrece —dijo con sarcasmo —, que yo ya me cansé de esperar.

—Pero… Yo, Draco, yo siento cosas por ti y…

—Y no son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer nada.

—¡No es justo!

—No, lo que no es justo es que quieras que me quede en casa esperando para ver si algún día te decides y me eliges, o para que me pases la invitación a tu boda, que creo que es lo que ocurrirá pronto… Más de un año con la misma chica, Potter, ya va siendo tiempo de sentar cabeza, estoy seguro que todos te lo dicen siempre… y tú les harás caso.

—¿Y por eso vas y te enredas con el primer…?

—No, no es por eso, es porque él, a diferencia tuya, no tiene miedo ni le gusta andar escondiéndose, él sí me ofrece seguridad, sé que no me dejará a la primera insinuación de desaprobación de la gente, o de su familia y amigos, como verás, él no es un cobarde.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente, antes de dar varios pasos hacia Draco, que se quedó quieto en su sitio, con una mirada retadora, de aquellas que hacían que su piel hirviera.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Qué quiere algo formal contigo? ¿Y tú eres tan iluso que le crees? Lo único que han hecho es andarse magreando en una discoteca exclusiva y…

—Si tú quieres creer que es lo único que hemos hecho, es tu problema —le interrumpió Draco —, no tengo porqué explicarte nada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba, sujetando al rubio de los brazos y pegándolo a su cuerpo, pudo sentirlo estremecerse, aunque su mirada no cambió en absoluto.

—Sabes que lo que tú  y yo tenemos es especial… que no lo puedes olvidar, y menos por un extranjero que seguramente no sabe siquiera pronunciar tu nombre correctamente.

Draco bufó y trató de soltarse, pero Harry era más fuerte y lo apretó más aún.

—Tú y él no tienen nada —continuó Harry, acercándose a sus labios, antes de poder saborear el beso, Draco giró el rostro, tratando de apartarse de él con más fuerza.

—Él y yo tenemos algo, algo serio, y a diferencia tuya, Potter, no me gusta andarle poniendo los cuernos a mi pareja.

Harry lo miró impactado, sus manos resbalaron por los brazos de Draco lentamente, mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Dices que…

—Que no es un calentón de una noche, que tenemos algo formal, desde hace mucho que él ha estado interesado en mí, y hace unos días he decidido aceptarlo; como te dije, no te esperaré eternamente, simplemente he pasado a otra cosa, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… regresa con tu novia y forma la maravillosa familia que deseas, no seré más un obstáculo para ti, es más, probablemente no me cruce más en tu camino.

—Pero… Draco, yo en verdad…

—No lo quiero oír, no necesito oírlo, ahora no, ahora sólo quiero que te vayas y que no vuelvas.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana y le dio la espalda, apreciando los jardines, mientras Harry lo observaba con atención, dándose cuenta de que en verdad lo había perdido, había pensado en él como alguien que estaría en su vida siempre, que nunca lo dejaría, a pesar de todo, pero ahora se daba de bruces con la cruel realidad, lo había perdido, Draco no lo había querido esperar más.

—Yo no quiero… —quiso decirle que no quería perderlo, que no estaba dispuesto a ello, que le diera un poco más de tiempo, que lo dejará arreglar las cosas… quiso repetir cada una de las excusas que había dado durante los últimos meses –casi un año- pero no pudo, porque algo se atoraba en su garganta, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Un ligero  _pop_ lo hizo retroceder un paso, mientras un elfo doméstico se materializaba delante de ellos.

—Amo Draco, disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor, pero usted ordenó a Thirsk que le avisara cuando el señor Lior llegara, y ya ha llegado.

—Gracias Thirsk — respondió Draco sin girarse aún —, dile que en un momento estoy con él.

—Sí, amo, permiso, amo —dijo el elfo, antes de desaparecer le dio una mirada más a Harry e hizo un asentimiento.

—Draco…

—Ahora, como ves, estoy ocupado —interrumpió Draco, sin darle la cara —, ya sabes que tienes permiso para desaparecer, pero voy a quitarte los privilegios de aparecer aquí, no tendría sentido, después de todo.

Harry miró hacia el piso, recordando la tarde, tantos meses atrás, en que Draco le había dado los privilegios para aparecerse en el despacho de su Mansión, nadie nunca antes había tenido ese privilegio, eso le había dicho él, que lo hacía para que fuera más fácil llegar, para evitarle problemas y para que, en caso lo necesitara contactar con urgencia, lo pudiera encontrar.

—Y no quiero que te cruces con él —agregó, girando por fin y mirándolo seriamente.

Harry sintió su corazón hundirse en medio de su pecho, perdiéndose en un espacio vacío, como en un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo bueno que había alrededor, sus sentimientos, su risa, su vida.

—Claro… yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza, no quería verlo a la cara, no quería seguir presenciando lo que había perdido por cobardía.

—Ten una buena vida —agregó Draco, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los lados, donde Harry sabía, había un espejo de cuerpo completo, que Draco usaba para apreciar su atuendo antes de una reunión importante, aunque también lo habían usado para otras cosas…

—No te quiero perder —dijo al fin, avanzando hacia él. Draco lo miró a través del espejo, y acomodó su camisa un poco, antes de girarse.

—Tú y yo nunca nos pertenecimos —respondió, levantando la varita.

—Por favor… haré lo que sea…

—Ya no necesito que hagas nada —murmuró, antes de agitar la varita, Harry sintió perfectamente como era expulsado de la habitación, su cuerpo agitándose de un lado a otro, hasta que el aire llegó nuevamente hasta sus pulmones y entonces estaba de pie, en el callejón detrás del Ministerio, lejos de Draco y de la Mansión.

_******_

_—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Potter —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Harry se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, a quién no veía desde que la guerra había casi empezado, cuatro años atrás._

_—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Un autógrafo? —respondió, mirando alrededor, era aún temprano y nadie había llegado a los vestidores._

_—Oh, vamos, ¿en verdad crees que querría un autógrafo tuyo?_

_—Eres tú el que ha venido a buscarme, ¿no?_

_—¡Qué vanidoso que te ha vuelto el tiempo! —replicó Draco, apartándose un par de pasos y mirándolo de arriba abajo, con los brazos cruzados._

_Harry no supo porqué, pero esa mirada logró ponerlo algo nervioso, mientras repasaba los cambios en su enemigo de escuela, ahora un poco más alto que él, con el cabello suelto y cayendo sobre su frente y hasta las orejas, sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto._

_—¿Y qué haces aquí entones?_

_—Soy uno de los organizadores, pensé que te lo habían informado —contestó Draco, apoyándose contra la pared opuesta y sonriendo orgulloso._

_—Sí, lo sé._

_Harry lo sabía, porque la carta con la invitación lo indicaba, un partido amistoso entre las celebridades que no pertenecían a los equipos de la liga inglesa de quidditch, organizado por la corporación Malfoy, entre otras, para lograr recaudar fondos para San Mungo, sólo por eso Harry había aceptado, no le gustaba que lo colocaran entre las celebridades, pero sabía bien que su presencia haría que las entradas se vendieran rápidamente._

_—Sólo estoy revisando que todo esté en orden…_

_—Ah… Aún es temprano —respondió, girándose nuevamente y terminando de arreglar su uniforme, algo incómodo por la mirada de Malfoy._

_—Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría hablar contigo antes…_

_—Estás hablando._

_—¿Qué tal una apuesta?_

_—Yo no apuesto, Malfoy —había respondido rápidamente._

_—¡Oh, vamos! Un incentivo más para atrapar la Snitch._

_—Tengo suficiente incentivo —se giró nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba más cerca de él ahora, trató de que la incomodidad no se le notara —, además, si mal no recuerdo, eres un pésimo perdedor._

_—Oh —Malfoy hizo un gesto que, nunca antes había notado, era sexy, y sonrió —¿Has escuchado del modelo Pegasus 2002? Hablo de la versión de lujo, por supuesto._

_—Claro… quién no ha oído hablar de ella, saldrá el año siguiente, sólo habrán cincuenta escobas de esas en el mercado, para coleccionistas y gente con demasiado oro._

_Malfoy sonrió ampliamente._

_—Veo que realmente sí estás al tanto._

_—Son escobas —se encogió de hombros Harry, como si esa afirmación bastara de explicación._

_—Yo tengo una —comentó Malfoy, lo hizo en voz más baja, casi como si le confesara un secreto._

_—Pero, salen el año que viene Malfoy, harán una gran fiesta para lanzarlas y…_

_—Detalles —interrumpió Malfoy, agitando una mano —, eso es lo bueno de tener… ¿demasiado oro, dijiste?_

_—Y entonces… ¿Quieres presumir de una escoba cara? ¿No has aprendido nada desde la escuela acaso?_

_—No, en realidad no quiero presumir de ella, quiero hacer una apuesta contigo._

_—Ya te dije que no me gusta apostar._

_—Primero escucha, Potter, luego puedes decir que no._

_Harry entrecerró los ojos pero finalmente asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar._

_—Como decía, el nuevo modelo Pegasus 2002; que se lanzará en mayo del año que viene, ya está en mi poder, y quiero dártela si es que ganas el partido._

_—¿Acaso eso no es más bien un pago por ganar el partido?_

_—Oh… es que no he terminado —Malfoy agitó su cabello un poco hacia atrás y Harry se vio envuelto en el olor a frutas frescas que éste emanaba —, si tú pierdes, cosa que puede pasar, porque, siendo realistas, hasta el “magnífico niño que vivió y venció” puede perder —dijo con retintín, a lo que Harry gruñó y Malfoy sonrió más ampliamente —, como decía, en caso pierdas, me darás tu Saeta de Fuego, la que usaste en la escuela para ganar el último partido contra Slytherin, además de la Snitch que atrapaste._

_Harry abrió la boca un instante, asombrado, aquellos objetos eran muy preciados para él, se trataban de lo último que tenía de la escuela, su escoba antigua estaba colgada en una de las paredes de su apartamento, ni siquiera la usaba ya, porque la consideraba toda una reliquia, con ella no sólo había ganado el último partido de la escuela, también la había usado bastante durante la guerra._

_—Ni siquiera estuviste en la escuela cuando gané ese partido._

_—¿Notaste mi ausencia? —le preguntó en un susurro._

_—No. Bueno, sí. Faltaron tus pataletas la noche que le ganamos a Slytherin y le arrebatamos la copa —sonrió con engreimiento Harry, en esta ocasión fue Malfoy el que gruñó disconforme —; como sea, eso no es negociable, mi escoba y la Snitch, son cosas que valoro demasiado como para apostarlas._

_—¿Ni siquiera por una Pegasus 2002?_

_—Para algunos el valor sentimental de algunas cosas es más importante que el oro._

_—¿Te he ofendido? —preguntó Malfoy, su mirada dejó de parecer divertida y se volvió algo cauta —, no ha sido mi intención, es sólo que pensé que estarías tan seguro de ganar que no te podrías rehusar… además no he terminado de hacer la propuesta._

_—¿Aún planeas más cosas? —exclamó sorprendido Harry, no pudiendo decidir si es que se había ofendido o no._

_—Bueno, es que sería divertido que diéramos una vuelta en la Pegasus, antes que alguno se quede con ella, y por supuesto que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para ponernos al día —Harry iba a protestar sobre que ellos en realidad no tendrían mucho de que ponerse al día, pero Malfoy continuó, sin darle opción a réplica —entonces sería la escoba más un trago, contra tu escoba, tu Snitch, y un trago. Podríamos vernos después del partido y volar por aquí cerca, conozco un sitio que no es visitado por muggles y bastante privado._

_—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja y de manera desconfiada._

_—Limar asperezas, por supuesto, he pensado en que no hay razón para que tú y yo no seamos amigos… o al menos nos toleremos lo suficiente._

_—¿No lo estamos haciendo ahora acaso?_

_—Ciertamente —masculló Malfoy con voz grave, algo se removió en el pecho de Harry, un sentimiento extraño —, si es que no aceptas, ni modo, no te rogaré…_

_Malfoy se acercó un poco más a él, y Harry, por instinto, retrocedió, sintiéndose intimidado de una manera diferente a la que normalmente relacionaba con Malfoy; pero entonces el rubio sonrió de manera ladina y se giró._

_Harry lo vio acercarse hasta la puerta de salida y, siguiendo su habitual proceder, habló antes de siquiera pensarlo:_

_—De acuerdo, pero no hoy, ya tengo planes, mañana en la noche._

_Malfoy se quedó quieto y demoró bastante en girar, en cuanto lo hizo su sonrisa era mucho más amplia y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que le pareció encantadora._

_—Te enviaré una lechuza entonces. Suerte en el partido._

_Harry asintió y entonces Malfoy se marchó, un instante después sus demás compañeros de equipo entraron, hablando bulliciosamente y saludándolo con mucho ánimo; había entrenado con ellos unos cuantos días antes, y ya los conocía a todos._

_Cuando salió a la cancha, no pensó tanto en que si ganaba tendría una escoba exclusiva y aún no vendida, sino en que tal vez perdería su escoba y su Snitch, y que de cualquier forma en que acabara el partido, al día siguiente tenía una cita con Malfoy para volar un rato y tomar una copa._

_Cuando sus dedos se cerraron, más de dos horas después, alrededor de la Snitch, soltó un grito de alegría, mientras volaba alrededor del estadio, acercándose a los palcos, donde Malfoy, junto con los otros organizadores, aplaudían de manera educada, sus ojos se conectaron un instante y casi estuvo seguro de haber visto algo de burla en ellos._

_Harry no era tonto, o por lo menos eso quería creer él, durante los últimos tres años y medio, desde que la guerra había terminado, había andado mucho camino, y conocido muchas cosas, y que le cortaran una mano si es que Malfoy no había sugerido ese encuentro con una segunda intención, y aunque sentía algo de curiosidad, no se dejaría engatusar por él; si Malfoy pensaba que era un pobre chico impresionable, se llevaría una gran sorpresa._

_Tiempo después tendría que admitir que el sorprendido fue él._

_Malfoy, tal como había prometido, le escribió la mañana siguiente, felicitándolo por la victoria y enviándole además un traslador que, según le garantizó, lo llevaría hasta los jardines más alejados de su Mansión, donde nadie los molestaría y podrían volar durante todas las horas que quisieran._

_No le había dicho a nadie acerca de la apuesta con Malfoy ni de su cita al día siguiente, sabía que sus amigos lo criticarían y pondrían muchos reparos en ella, estaba ya acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas sin siquiera mencionárselas, pues, a falta de padres, todos parecían querer tomar el lugar de ellos y decirle qué era y qué no era correcto hacer. Además, algo le decía que esa cita no era tan inocente como dos viejos compañeros de escuela quedando para disfrutar de la tarde y no quería que Ginny se enfadara con él._

_Había cargado con su baúl de balones para Quidditch y había tomado el traslador a la hora acordada. Quedó maravillado del enorme “jardín” de la Mansión; Malfoy no había mentido en eso, al menos allí nadie los molestaría ni vería._

_Se asombró cuando Malfoy apareció, un instante después que él, con dos escobas Pegasus 2002, en una estaba inscrito D.M y en la otra H.P.; Harry, pese a querer protestar por la segunda escoba, se quedó atónito al apreciar la que era ahora su propia escoba, las letras talladas, lo reluciente del mango, la magia que vibraba bajo sus manos._

_—Quien puede pagar una, puede pagar dos —había explicado Malfoy, no sonaba presumido cuando hizo aquella declaración, lo que sorprendió más aún a Harry —, pero que conste que la tuya ni la he tocado._

_—¿Estabas tan seguro de que ganaría?_

_—¿Cuándo has dejado escapar una Snitch? —preguntó Malfoy en respuesta, mientras miraba hacia el baúl que Harry había traído._

_—Muchas veces, en realidad._

_—Tienes razón —se encogió de hombros Malfoy, enderezándose para verlo mejor —¿Cuántas veces, estando completamente sano y concentrado en el juego, has dejado escapar una Snitch?_

_—Oh, pues… tienes un buen punto —aceptó Harry, sabiendo que era cierto, cuando había perdido había sido porque habían dementores cerca o alguna otra preocupación, nunca cuando estaba realmente concentrado en el partido._

_—Y tenemos una buena tarde para volar —sonrió Malfoy, Harry tenía que reconocer que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, ni siquiera era de la misma forma que la noche anterior, cuando había conseguido convencerlo de esa apuesta descabellada y que, ahora más que nunca, le olía a trampa. Esta vez su sonrisa era limpia y sincera, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo cuando se subió a su escoba y se elevó, mientras lo llamaba para que se apresurara y comenzaran a jugar con la Snitch, el único balón que había soltado._

_Harry, pese a su escepticismo, había disfrutado de aquel vuelo y de aquella tarde, de la forma como ambos se peleaban por llegar hasta la Snitch, de la forma en que Malfoy elevaba los brazos cuando por fin conseguía hacerse con la pelotita, o la mueca de fastidio que hacía, lanzando pullas, cuando la perdía._

_No fue sino hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo, en que ambos bajaron de sus escobas, sudados y cansados, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_Draco le propuso entonces que se fuera a tomar un baño y le dio la dirección de un bar donde podrían tomarse un trago, para culminar con el pago de la apuesta. Harry lo miró desconfiado una vez más, pensando en que la noche anterior había creído que Malfoy estaba coqueteando con él y que, sin embargo, ahora no parecía querer hacerlo en absoluto._

_Cuando apareció en su departamento se metió rápidamente a la ducha y luego se demoró más del tiempo normal en escoger qué ponerse, se obligó a apurarse, sabiendo que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, y cuando finalmente se apareció en el lugar que Malfoy le había indicado, estaba algo agitado._

_—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el chico, mirándolo de manera preocupada, Harry notó lo calmado que se veía y se sintió un poco más tonto por eso._

_—Sí… se me hizo tarde._

_—Ah… ¿Vamos?_

_Y una copa se convirtieron en dos, y dos en tres, y luego en una cena, en un restaurante bastante lindo, a sólo unas calles de allí; le parecía increíble lo fácil que había sido conversar con él, lo rápido que habían conectado; Draco –porque ahora quería que lo llamara Draco- lo había entretenido comentándole cosas acerca de su vida en Paris, donde se había refugiado después de que Voldemort matara a sus padres y él escapara de los mortífagos, luego de brindar una amplia cantidad de información a Dumbledore. También de cómo había presentado sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en Francia, estudiando con algunos tutores particulares y lo mucho que había extrañado, pese a todo, la escuela por esos tiempos, cuando repartía su tiempo entre ser un estudiante y el administrador de la herencia de sus padres. Se mostró muy interesado en su carrera de auror y en su trabajo en el Ministerio, también de lo que estaban haciendo algunos de sus antiguos compañeros ahora; Harry sabía que Draco había vuelto a Londres casi un año atrás, y cuando le preguntó la razón, él simplemente contestó que había sentido que era el momento de volver a casa._

_Cuando la cena terminó, cerca de media noche, contrario a lo que había esperado, Malfoy –a quien aún le costaba trabajo llamar Draco- no hizo ninguna insinuación ni ningún gesto de querer algo más con él, ni siquiera le propuso quedar otro día, simplemente declaró que se había entretenido mucho y que le agradecía la compañía; aquello lo desconcertó bastante, aún imaginando que en cualquier momento la coquetería que había visto la noche anterior saldría a relucir, y no podía negarse que se sentía decepcionado, sobre todo tras haber pasado tantas horas juntos, hablando y divirtiéndose, y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo estaba invitando para encontrarse nuevamente un par de días después. Draco pareció pensárselo un momento, lo que lo hizo sentirse más inseguro aún, pero finalmente aceptó, acordando encontrarse en el mismo bar alrededor de las siete de la noche._

_No le comentó nada acerca de su relación, casi recién retomada, con Ginny, aunque estaba seguro de que el rubio lo sabía, pues había sido noticia en los diarios, y cada cierto tiempo sacaban una fotografía de ambos, en alguna tienda o restaurante._

_Sabía que Draco era gay, porque él mismo se lo comentó, no parecía preocupado por su reacción o la del mundo ante ello, ni lo hizo tema central de sus conversaciones, cuando quedaban para tomar un trago y que casi siempre terminaban en una larga cena, se la pasaban conversando de cómo les iba en el trabajo, de los problemas que Draco tenía con algún sindicato o algunos funcionarios del Ministerio, que pese a todo el oro que donaba y las obras de beneficencia que apoyaba, se mostraban reticentes a dejarlo trabajar tranquilo; Draco además lo escuchaba con bastante atención acerca de sus casos y su trabajo en el Ministerio, de las broncas que había tenido con sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso con Ron y Hermione, que cada vez que se peleaban lo querían usar de juez. No le mencionaba nada acerca de Ginny, y agradecía que él tampoco le comentara nada de sus salidas, se había enterado, más de una vez, sobre sus aventuras en los diarios y en los pasillos del Ministerio y el sentimiento de fastidio que le provocaba la idea de imaginarlo con otros era algo que aún no comprendía ni quería meditar mucho. Cierto que quería a Ginny, pero había algo en Malfoy que lo atraía de sobre manera, más aún cuando el chico, tras la conversación en el camerino, no se mostraba mínimamente interesado en él, no en ese aspecto al menos. Al inicio imaginó que se trataba simplemente de una obsesión pasajera, alimentada sobre todo por la falta de respuesta de Draco, y pensó, muchas veces, que tal vez cumpliendo por fin sus deseos, todo se le pasaría, y aunque cada vez tenía que controlarse más por saltar sobre él, no se decidía a actuar._

_Hasta la quinta semana, en que no pudo más, e importándole muy poco el lugar dónde se encontraban, tras su cuarta copa de whisky, lo arrinconó, interrumpiéndolo cuando le estaba contando acerca de un problema que había tenido en una de sus empresas, y lo besó, se encontraban en la mesa más apartada del bar en el que se habían sentado a tomar un trago por primera vez, y aunque el lugar era algo oscuro, Harry sabia que probablemente muchos muggles los estarían mirando. Decir que Draco se mostró asombrado por ello sería mentir, el chico había correspondido al beso desde el inicio, sujetándolo de los brazos e impidiéndole alejarse, hasta que la necesidad se había hecho insoportable._

_—Vamos a tu casa —le había susurrado, besando su cuello con lentitud._

_Pero Harry no podía llevarlo allí, Ginny aparecía casi todo el tiempo sin avisar, pese a los entrenamientos y los días de concentración que tenía que hacer con los de su equipo, siempre se andaba escapando, y no quería arriesgarse._

_—Yo… yo no puedo… —respondió entre jadeos, preguntándose si es que Draco se ofendería si lo llevaba a rastras a uno de los baños, o a cualquier otro sitio que estuviera a mano._

_—Mmm… ¿problemas con la novia, Potter? —había murmurado entonces Malfoy, bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna de Harry, que la tenía tan dura que un par de caricias hubieran podido hacer que se corriera._

_Harry negó con la cabeza, no era algo que quisiera responder en ese momento, o siquiera pensar, y se apartó un poco, sintiéndose frustrado._

_Draco había hecho un ruido de descontento y luego le había dado una mirada intensa, como si estuviera decidiendo algo muy importante. Harry se quedó quieto, tratando de mantener a raya su deseo y esperando por el veredicto._

_—¡Mierda, Potter! —jadeó, acercándose nuevamente a él y besándolo con rabia, Harry, que no entendía si es que Draco estaba o no con ganas de seguir en cualquier otro sitio, simplemente hizo lo único que su cuerpo le ordenaba en ese momento: se pegó a él, acariciando sus piernas para después subir hasta el bulto en sus pantalones, haciéndolo gemir y apartarse nuevamente, su mirada era ahora diferente._

_—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —suspiró Draco, tomándolo de un brazo, para luego decirle que los aparecería en la Mansión._

_Y entonces las cosas habían empezado…_

Y ahora habían acabado.

Harry se giró en su cama una vez más, era imposible que concibiera el sueño, llevaba intentándolo por varios días, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos el recuerdo de Draco, echándolo de su casa, lo atormentaba, recordando que eso había sido enteramente su culpa, que él había tardado demasiado tiempo en reaccionar.

Aquella tarde, luego de hablar con Draco, no se había aparecido por la Madriguera, se había subido a su Pegasus y había sobrevolado alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy, imaginando mil y una cosas que Draco podía estar haciendo en ese momento con ese tal Lior, su mente no le había dado tregua y los pensamientos le habían carcomido el corazón hasta muy tarde.

Cuando había llegado a casa, cerca de la una de la mañana, Ginny ya lo esperaba, furiosa por haberla dejado plantada y reclamándole que tenía una sorpresa para él y que él ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de avisar que no se presentaría.

Él quería a Ginny, lo sabía bastante bien, pero también quería a Draco, y, tal como había hecho antes, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sentía realmente, no le había dicho nada a ella, le había pedido perdón y le había inventado que se había presentado un caso nuevo que no había podido rehusar. Aquella excusa siempre funcionaba, y ella le daba unos días de tranquilidad para que pudiera trabajar en paz. Cuando ella se marchó y él se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose agotado, habían comenzado sus noches de insomnio.

Una semana después las cosas se pusieron peor, cuando en una cena exclusiva del Ministerio, dirigida a capturar inversionistas en obras de caridad, Draco no había tenido mejor idea que aparecer con ese extranjero, los periodistas habían estado alrededor de él, fotografiándolos y capturando cada instante, la forma como Draco ponía su mano sobre la de él mientras se inclinaba y le murmuraba algo, la forma como ese chico le sonreía o apretaba su brazo… Draco había sido catalogado el último año como el soltero más codiciado, por su juventud y la gran herencia de toda la ancestral familia Malfoy, la cual manejaba con bastante inteligencia, y que al parecer se hubiera emparejado no dejaba de ser noticia.

Pese a tratar de evitarlo, se había hecho con cada publicación que hablaba de ellos, desde las revistas de chismes más baratas y engañosas, hasta El Profeta y El Mundo Mágico Hoy, los dos diarios más respetables, en donde se encontraban fotografías, ya no solo de aquella cena, sino de otras reuniones más, de partidos de Quidditch, de fiestas de gala, e incluso de cenas en costosos restaurantes; además se enteró que ese tal Lior Freuchie Friern, holandés, y un par de años mayor que Draco, era hijo de Ulrico Freuchie Friern, un acaudalado hombre del mundo mágico europeo que había muerto un par de años antes, de una terrible enfermedad. Aunque Lior no era el hijo mayor ni el heredero inmediato, si era muy diestro en el manejo de negocios y tenía los suyos propios desde que había adquirido la mayoría de edad, en otras palabras, era un gran partido, sobre todo para alguien como Draco Malfoy, que estaba al fin cosechando el esfuerzo por enmendar el nombre de los Malfoy frente a la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido.

—En serio, Harry, nos estás preocupando —le dijo Ron, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Harry salió de su ensoñación y lo miró de manera interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Eso mismo quiero saber —recriminó Ron, bajando un poco más la voz —, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Parece como si no estuvieras aquí.

—Yo no… no tengo nada, es sólo mucho trabajo —arguyó, dándole un sorbo más a su copa de vino, mirando hacia el frente, como si se mostrara realmente interesado en los demás miembros de la familia Weasley.

—No te preocupes, Ron —intervino Ginny en ese momento, sentándose a su lado y entrelazando su brazo —, pronto tendrá vacaciones… ya casi tengo todo planeado, podremos pasar unos días en la playa, en la casa de Bill y Fleur, antes de partir a Escocia, donde…

—Un momento —interrumpió Harry, pensando en que seguramente andaba demasiado distraído, pues no recordaba haber hecho todos esos planes con ella, se sonrojó un poco cuando notó que su reacción había sido demasiado agresiva y, bajando el tono de voz, preguntó: —¿De qué estás hablando?

—De tus vacaciones, por supuesto —explicó ella, que parecía no alterarse por el tono que había usado para hablarle y dándole una mirada de burla a Hermione, aunque su amiga no parecía demasiado divertida —, en un par de semanas más empiezan, lo tenías anotado desde hace meses, y he planeado todo para que podamos partir la misma noche en que termines con tu trabajo.

—No lo recordaba, pero…

—¡Ay, Harry!, a veces no sé qué harías sin mí —río ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, los señores Weasley les dieron miradas de aprobación, mientras Fred y George imitaban arcadas de vómito y Ron simplemente giraba la cabeza hacia un lado de manera dramática. Sólo Hermione permaneció mirándolo con atención. Ella siempre conseguía averiguar cosas sobre él, cosas que muchas veces ni él mismo sabía, con sólo mirarlo un momento.

—He hecho un gran esfuerzo para que esas vacaciones coincidan con las que nos dan en el equipo… —continuó explicando Ginny, a sus padres y hermanos, que la escuchaban de manera atenta, mientras Harry se perdía en sus palabras previas…  _¿Qué haría sin Ginny?_ Seguro que la extrañaría, había sido su novia en la escuela, y luego de eso su amiga, para volver a ser su novia más de un año atrás, siempre había estado presente en su vida, durante los últimos diez años, y sabía que era parte importante de ella, pero…  _¿Qué haría sin ella?_  Seguro que no morir de pena ni de celos, como le pasaba con Draco, con quien había compartido mucho menos tiempo.

Y entonces lo tuvo claro, quería a Ginny, claro que sí, ella era especial, en muchos aspectos, habían compartido muchas cosas, algunas íntimas, habían experimentado, se habían dado tiempo y habían vuelto a tratar, y había cariño, y mucho, pero no esa pasión que Draco le transmitía, no esa mirada retadora que hacía hervir su sangre, con Ginny las cosas serían fáciles, sería una gran madre y una buena esposa, estaba seguro, pero no tendría el reto diario que Draco representaba, no aceleraría su corazón y su respiración de la manera que Draco, y sólo Draco, sabía hacer. ¡Qué tonto había sido para notar eso tan tarde!

Aquella noche, luego del almuerzo dominical en la Madriguera, Harry tomó una decisión. En cuanto fue hora de marcharse, Ginny, como tenía costumbre, fue con él a su departamento, antes de dejar que la chica iniciara con todo el ritual que seguía antes de prepararse para dormir, y recién reparando en la gran cantidad de cosas que ella tenía en su casa, la atajó y la sentó en el viejo sofá de la sala, con la habitación a media luz y en susurros, se confesó ante ella, sentía que era justo y correcto hacerlo, dejar de actuar como un cobarde y explicarle la verdad, ella no se merecía una burda mentira.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente, apenas parpadeando de vez en cuando, sin mover ningún músculo, mientras le contaba que durante el tiempo de separación había notado que no sólo le gustaban las chicas, sino también los chicos, incluso pensaba que le gustaban mucho más que las chicas, que había experimentado algunas cosas y que cuando, un tiempo después, le había pedido volver a tratar, lo había hecho creyendo sinceramente que estaba preparado para sentar cabeza con ella, que estaba seguro de que juntos tendrían un futuro maravilloso, la familia que siempre había querido, el tipo de vida que siempre había deseado… pero que aquella idea había durado muy poco, que alguien más había aparecido: un chico, del cual no mencionó el nombre ni ningún dato que le pudieran dar una pista de su identidad, y que había pecado, que la había estado engañando por un tiempo, por mucho tiempo, hasta que las cosas habían llegado a su límite y le habían dado a escoger, que no había tenido el valor para hacerlo, sintiéndose demasiado cómodo en esa situación de tenerlos a ambos, y que él ahora lo había dejado, y que no podía soportarlo más, que estaba enamorado de él, y aunque hubiera podido seguir con ella y tratar de olvidarlo, algo en su interior le decía que no lo conseguiría, y que sólo conseguiría hacerla infeliz, arrastrarla con él hacia su propia desdicha, y que por supuesto, eso no sería justo.

Por un momento más, luego de terminar de hablar, agitado por la prisa con que había narrado todo, con la cara ardiéndole por la vergüenza y las manos sudándole por los nervios, ella no dijo nada, sólo lo observó, quizá asimilando toda la información que había recibido. La bofetada era algo que ya se esperaba, ni siquiera trató de esquivarla o detenerla, sabía que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Ella respiraba agitada, mirándolo ahora indignada, con los labios apretados y sus mejillas sonrojándose, pese a eso no hubo más reclamos, después de esa bofetada todo se quedó en silencio por un rato más, hasta que Ginny habló, con voz ronca y rota.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

—Sí —susurró, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Y él te ha dejado? Él te aceptó a su lado, pese a saber que tenías… que me tenías a mí, y luego te ha dejado.

—Lo lamento, no te mereces esto.

—¡Por supuesto que no me lo merezco! —replicó airada, mientras se ponía en pie y agitaba la varita, la gran cantidad de cosas suyas que habían en el departamento comenzaron a volar desde todas direcciones, formando un pequeño montículo en el medio de la sala.

—Es cierto, eres una gran chica, y no sabes lo que daría por quererte de la manera que te mereces, por no sentir lo que siento por él y…

—Tienes lo que te ganaste —le interrumpió ella, mirando hacia el montón de cosas y luego alrededor, antes de hacer un asentimiento y agitar la varita una vez más, todas las cosas desaparecieron con un suave  _pop._

—Ginny…

—Es cierto, Harry, jugaste, no sólo conmigo, también con él, pensaste que sería bueno entretenerte con ambos, y al final te has quedado solo. Es simplemente lo justo. No te diré ahora que te perdono, no puedo hacerlo, no tienes idea de cuánto me has lastimado y decepcionado, pero más aún porque no fueras capaz de enfrentar a tus sentimientos, de hacerme creer que las cosas iban bien durante tanto tiempo… De dejarme pensar que… que me querías tanto como te quiero yo a ti.

Por primera vez parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y Harry sintió como su corazón se hacía un nudo por eso, por hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Ella apretó los labios y lo miró un instante más, antes de desaparecerse, dejando tras ella una estela de silencio y recriminación.

Por mucho rato más Harry permaneció en el sofá, sentado y mirando hacia el frente, hacia el espacio vacío que era ahora su vida, sin ella y sobre todo sin Draco. Sintiéndose más desdichado de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

Tres noches de insomnio más fueron lo máximo que aguantó. A la cuarta noche, cerca de la media noche, se puso en pie, no tenía caso seguir en la cama porque no dormiría. Se puso un abrigo largo sobre el pijama viejo y unas botas para protegerse del frío, y se apareció cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, comprobando con pena que en verdad Draco le había quitado la entrada directa a su oficina.

La noche estaba bastante oscura, y las nubes negras pronosticaban que pronto comenzaría a llover; tiritando de frío avanzó con pasos rápidos por el camino empedrado, hasta quedar frente a la enorme reja de la Mansión. Arrugó un poco la frente, mientras pensaba en cómo se suponía que podía pasar, nunca había usado ese camino, en un inicio Draco lo había transportado y luego le había dado el privilegio de aparecerse en el interior. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho más tiempo, pues la reja, haciendo un siniestro chirrido, se abrió, y las luces del jardín se iluminaron, marcándole el sendero hasta la puerta principal.

Pensando en que tal vez Draco lo había dejado pasar, casi corrió hasta la enorme y oscura puerta principal, que también estaba abierta.

Ingresó hacia el pasillo, precariamente iluminado y rodeado de cuadros y adornos, y vio una figura al final, al pie de las escaleras, tan sólo le bastó unos pasos más para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de Draco, como había querido creer, sino del  _extranjero_ , usando sólo un pantalón de seda oscuro, dejando ver todo su maldito cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos claros refulgían, y sus labios estaban apretados.

—Hola… —saludó, sin saber qué más decir, no había pensado, ni por un instante, que Draco estaría con él esa noche, sobre todo siendo jueves, Draco se tomaba muy en serio eso de trabajar desde temprano durante la semana y dejaba las desveladas para los fines de semana.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él con voz áspera, sus brazos se apretaron un poco más, marcando más aún sus músculos.

—Necesito hablar con Draco… sé que es tarde, pero es importante y…

—Sé quién eres, Harry Potter —le interrumpió el chico, con su acento marcado y avanzando un paso más hacia él —, Draco me ha dicho todo sobre ti y su infructuosa relación pasada, y sé perfectamente para qué estás aquí, pero Draco no está más disponible, deberías volver con tu novia, comportarte de manera correcta y sobre todo apartarte de mi novio.

Harry tragó duro, mirando por un instante hacia las escaleras, queriendo que Draco apareciera en cualquier momento, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Discúlpame, pero quisiera que fuera Draco el que me lo dijera —respondió, con la voz más firme que pudo.

—Él me ha enviado. Draco no tiene la mínima intención de hablar o verte, y me pidió que te dijera que no volvieras a aparecerte por aquí o por su oficina, que si es posible para ti no cruzarte más por su vida, le harías un enorme favor.

—Quiero hablar con él —replicó Harry, tratando de no demostrar cuánto le estaba doliendo esa declaración.

—Él está ahora en la cama, descansando, mañana tenemos que trabajar temprano y tu inoportuna visita sólo nos hace perder el tiempo.

—¿Tú… estás quedándote aquí? —preguntó a pesar de todo, en un murmullo.

—No es tu asunto, Potter, pero sí, Draco me pidió que viviera con él y he aceptado, después de todo, cuando uno está seguro de lo que siente, no necesita pensarlo mucho, ¿cierto?

Harry sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, mientras miraba hacia ese chico y luego hacia las escaleras, Draco estaba realmente comprometido con él, tenían una seria relación, una en donde él ya no tenía cabida.

—Debo irme —dijo, no sabiendo que más decir, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a la salida.

El jardín seguía iluminado y cuando cruzó la reja, ésta hizo el mismo chirrido, cerrándose con fuerza, dio una mirada más a la enorme mansión, con algunas luces encendidas, la habitación de Draco no se podía ver desde allí, pues daba hacia el jardín interior, así que no sabía si es que él estaba despierto o durmiendo, o si es que en verdad ya lo había olvidado, tal como proclamaba el noviecito ese.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en cuanto empezó a andar rumbo al punto en el que se podía aparecer, cuando llegó a su departamento, unos minutos después, estaba empapado y muriendo de frío, pero eso no era nada comparado al dolor que tenía en su pecho, por un tonto y estúpido momento había creído que encontraría a Draco a solas, que le contaría que había terminado con Ginny, que le confesaría que no podía vivir sin él y que lo podría convencer de dejar al  _extranjero_  ese y aceptarlo de vuelta.  Qué estúpido e iluso había sido. Ginny tenía razón, él sólo tenía lo que se merecía, ni más ni menos.

 

 


	2. CONTRICCIÓN II PARTE

**CONTRICIÓN:**

**II PARTE**

 

* * *

 

Pasó una semana más, en cama, con un fuerte resfriado, seguramente ocasionado por haberse quedado con la ropa mojada y congelándose durante mucho rato más, luego de volver de la casa de Draco. La señora Weasley había aparecido un par de días después, con un enorme cargamento de pociones para el resfriado y sopas calientes, no le mencionó nada de Ginny, pero Harry sabía que todos ya deberían estar al tanto de su ruptura.

A partir del tercer día, la que apareció fue Hermione, acompañada de un muy osco Ron, para ese momento él aún se sentía demasiado enfermo, la cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento y la fiebre no bajaba, supuso que sus amigos se apiadaron de su estado y por eso no comentaron ni le increparon nada, simplemente lo acompañaron por un rato durante los siguientes días, haciéndolo tomar grandes cantidades de sopa caliente y las pociones que tenía que beber para mejorar; pero en cuanto los síntomas remitieron un poco, no esperaron más tiempo, y sacaron a relucir el tema.

Entonces Harry, avergonzado, tuvo que repetir casi la misma historia que le había dicho a Ginny, agregando además que al fin y al cabo era su vida y que lo último que necesitaba era que ellos le increpasen algo, que ya se sentía demasiado mal como para sumarle sus reclamos.

Ron había estado muy enojado esa tarde, le había gritado y reclamado que era una persona desleal y que no le perdonaría haber jugado con su hermanita de esa manera, para luego desaparecer; Hermione, sin embargo, había permanecido a su lado en silencio, acompañándolo hasta que se hizo de noche y llegó la hora de dormir.

—Debes ponerte en su lugar —le había dicho ella, luego de hacerle tomar un poco más de sopa y meterlo en la cama.

—Lo sé.

—Y este otro chico…

—No quiero hablar de él —le interrumpió él, con voz apagada —, lo he perdido, ahora tiene un fantástico y guapo novio que no tiene miedo de irse a vivir con él o decirle al mundo que están juntos…

—Tal vez aún haya una posibilidad…

—No, no la hay, me lo ha dejado en claro, Hermione, él y yo hemos estado juntos por varios meses y me dijo que, si no decidía, entonces lo perdería.

—Lo lamento.

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Harry.

—¡Es en serio! Mírate cómo estás, solo, durante semanas has estado ausente y… y triste. Todos lo notábamos, pensamos que era demasiado trabajo, que estabas cansado, no sé… te veías más o menos bien con Ginny; ahora todo es tan comprensible.

—Verdaderamente haces que me sienta mejor —respondió sarcásticamente Harry, Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo y frunció el ceño.

—No seas insolente.

—Lo siento.

—Como sea —suspiró ella —, ha llegado el momento de que pases a otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—No te quedarás eternamente llorándolo, ¿o sí?

—Yo no estoy llorándolo —protestó Harry, aunque debía reconocer que poco le había faltado para eso, el tiempo en cama solamente había empeorado su estado de ánimo.

—En cuanto te recuperes debes salir y seguir con tu vida, como hizo él, como está haciendo Ginny y como hace todo el mundo.

—Pero…

—Nada. Nadie se muere de amor, y tú no serás el primero en hacerlo.

Harry no quiso discutir más, Hermione tenía una de esas locas miradas que indicaban que estaba decidida a algo, y eso lo hacía temblar, pero aún se sentía demasiado agotado por el resfrío como para siquiera preguntar de qué se trataba.

****

El trabajo en la central de aurores era bastante parsimonioso por ese tiempo, seguramente, luego del final de Voldemort, nadie se atrevía a querer alzarse como un nuevo Lord maligno, básicamente porque el último en intentarlo había muerto a manos de quien ahora formaba parte del equipo de aurores: Harry Potter.

Sus días se resumían a investigar ladrones de poca monta, traficantes de alfombras; de pociones ilegales, y en algunas ocasiones, de criaturas peligrosas. El trabajo le gustaba, lo suyo era investigar, encontrar pistas, resolver casos, y siempre había estado contento con eso, sin embargo, los días que siguieron a su terrible resfriado se volvieron tediosos, lentos y aburridos. No había vuelto a ver a Ron, ni a ninguno de los Weasley por esos días, seguramente todos estaban aún resentidos con él por haber abandonado a Ginny; tampoco lo habían invitado a los almuerzos dominicales que solían compartir. Harry en el fondo no lo resentía, lo menos que le provocaba era estar rodeado de gente en un momento como ese.

Llegó a su departamento a las ocho de la noche, como casi todos los días, cansado y sin muchas ganas de cenar. Aquel había sido su último día de trabajo, había hablado con su jefe: Melvyn Bakker, quien, a diferencia de lo esperado, era bastante estricto con él y no adoraba su condición de "salvador del mundo mágico", y le había explicado que atravesaba un momento algo complicado en su vida personal y que quería cobrarse todas las vacaciones que le debían desde que había empezado a trabajar, lo que sumaba un mes y medio de libertad. Su jefe se había mostrado un poco reacio al inicio, pero finalmente había accedido, previa promesa de que volvería al cabo de ese tiempo y que trabajaría como siempre, no como lo estaba haciendo últimamente. Harry esperó realmente poder cumplir esa promesa, poder volver a ser un poco como antes, como cuando Draco no se había cruzado en su camino y pensaba que, pese a que los chicos le gustaban, Ginny era la mujer de su vida. En el fondo sabía que no sería así, que la ausencia de Draco sería algo que lo marcaría para siempre, que el dolor, por más manejable que se volviera a veces, no desaparecería del todo. Abrió una cerveza y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a la chimenea caliente, mientras le daba una mirada a las revistas y diarios que seguía comprando religiosamente cada mañana, como si se tratase de una perversa adicción, buscando alguna novedad del cada vez más sonado romance de Draco con aquel _extranjero._

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —exclamó en voz alta, mientras levantaba un poco más la revista donde se mostraba, en la página central y a full color y movimiento, una gran cantidad de fotografías tomadas durante el cumpleaños de Blaise Zabinni, una celebración que se había prolongado durante un día entero, empezando con partidos de Quidditch en el jardín de la enorme mansión de los Zabinni, en Escocia, seguida por un gran almuerzo en la terraza con vista al mar y culminando con una fiesta que había tenido entre los animadores a los más grandes representantes de la música de actualidad en el mundo mágico. Y claro, Draco, amigo íntimo de Zabinni, no había podido faltar, acompañado de Lior, que al parecer se llevaba bastante bien con todos sus amigos, riendo y bebiendo, como si fuera uno más de ellos. Se centró en mirar las tres fotografías en las que aparecía la pareja: en una Draco estaba besando a Lior, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, en las fotografías de ellos, que habían salido las últimas semanas, siempre aparecían juntos, con gestos o miradas que demostraban cierta intimidad entre los dos, pero nunca besándose. Seguramente esta vez, al estar rodeado únicamente de amigos, en medio del almuerzo, les dio la libertad de expresarse un poco más. Sintió algo amargo en el pecho mientras veía como Draco se inclinaba hacia los labios de Lior y dejaba un suave beso en ellos, casi un roce inexistente, pero que demostraba cariño, mucho más que un calentón o ansiedad, demostraba comodidad, confianza… ¿tal vez amor?

—Harry —llamó una voz desde la chimenea. Harry, sorprendido y asustado, soltó la revista, haciéndola caer al piso, mientras miraba hacia su amiga, Hermione, cuya cabeza había aparecido en ese momento a través de la red flú.

—Me asustaste —dijo, algo sonrojado, no era la primera vez que ella lo descubría mirando las revistas y diarios, la primera vez le había preguntado qué era lo que tanto miraba allí, Harry apenas había balbuceado una excusa, aunque esperaba que su amiga no hubiera adivinado ya quién era aquel chico misterioso que lo había abandonado.

—Ya lo creo —negó con la cabeza —, estoy yendo para allá.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, yo… —pero Hermione ni lo escuchó, desapareció y un instante después atravesó la chimenea, usando ropa muggle y bastante arreglada.

—Bien, aún es temprano —asintió ella, mirando hacia el grupo de diarios que Harry aún no había abierto y luego hacia la cerveza medio vacía que sostenía en una mano.

—Si vas a salir, no te quiero entretener, no debes preocuparte por mí.

—Claro que voy a salir —resopló ella, acomodando un poco su esponjoso cabello hacia atrás —, y tú vendrás conmigo.

—Noooo —protestó Harry, sonando demasiado infantil, aunque no le importó mucho —, no quiero, ni tengo ganas.

—Me interesa muy poco —Hermione levantó la varita y los diarios y revistas desaparecieron, el que la chimenea empezara a arder con un poco más de fuerza le dio a entender a Harry a dónde habían ido a parar.

—¡Hey! Deja de quemar mis cosas.

—Habíamos quedado en que dejarías de actuar de manera extraña y te tratarías de reponer; volverte fanático de las noticias y chismes no es actuar de manera normal, no para ti por lo menos.

—No quiero salir.

—Pues qué pena, porque igual lo harás, mañana ya no tienes que ir a trabajar ni nada qué hacer, así que puedes quedarte hasta tarde, podemos ir a tomar algo.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó, cambiando el tema, no había sabido nada de su amigo, ni siquiera por ella.

—Te lo contaré luego, primero a la ducha, te pones unos lindos pantalones, una camisa que haga que te veas más guapo y nos vamos.

Harry bufó, y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—No me hagas obligarte —amenazó ella, mientras jugaba con la varita que aún sostenía en alto.

—De acuerdo —suspiró finalmente, vencido.

***

Se aparecieron en una zona de bares muggles, Harry la conocía de sobra, habían estado muchas veces antes allí con sus amigos de la escuela, durante las vacaciones y también luego de que ésta terminara.

Entraron en uno de los pequeños locales, abarrotado de gente y a media luz, la música no era tan estridente como en otros sitios y Harry supuso que su amiga deseaba poder conversar con él. A Harry no le gustaba cuando Hermione pretendía conversar con él, porque últimamente sus conversaciones terminaban en largos e interminables discursos de cómo poner su vida a andar nuevamente en lugar de andar lloriqueando por los rincones, cosa que Harry se negaba a admitir, incluso bajo tortura.

—Espérame aquí —pidió Hermione, en cuanto encontraron una meza y un mesero les puso un par de cervezas delante —, debo ir a los servicios.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sin esperar a su amiga tomó el enorme vaso de cerveza helada y le dio un sorbo, mientras se distraía mirando a la gente a su alrededor, a los grupos bulliciosos de chicos y chicas que aplaudían y gritaban mientras hacían a sus amigos terminar de un solo trago sus bebidas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry resopló fastidiado, no era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en una mesa y alguna chica, o chico, pensaba que estaba buscando ligar y le buscaba la conversación.

La réplica de "no estoy interesado" murió en sus labios antes de que siquiera la primera palabra saliera de su boca, junto a él estaba Ron, algo sonrojado y sosteniendo su propio vaso de cerveza.

—Hola —saludó finalmente el pelirrojo, parecía realmente incómodo.

—Hola —correspondió Harry, cautelosamente.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo más a su cerveza, para luego dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, Ron lo imitó, ambos mirando hacia el frente, donde un grupo de chicas guapas había entrado, haciendo gran alboroto, al centro una de ellas tenía en la cabeza un velo de novia, mientras sus amigas gritaban algo sobre los últimos tragos en libertad, dirigiéndose al barman.

—Ginny se irá del país —anunció Ron unos minutos después, ambos aún permanecían mirando hacia el grupo de chicas, el barman había servido una enorme copa multicolor y la novia hacía gestos mientras trataba de tomársela toda de un solo trago.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia su amigo nuevamente, Ron no le devolvió la mirada, continuó observando a las chicas con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—A Francia, ha jugar Quidditch; ha conseguido un muy buen contrato por dos años con Los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, partirá en una semana más, mis padres están muy contentos por ella.

—No sabía que había un equipo extranjero interesado en ella.

—No se lo había dicho a nadie, no había pensado siquiera considerarlo, pero dado que su relación contigo ha terminado, dice que ya no hay nada que le impida aceptar.

—Ah…

—Ella está bien —agregó Ron, mirándolo por un instante —, tuvimos una larga conversación el otro día y dice que no deberíamos aislarte sólo porque ya no están juntos. No le ha dicho a mis padres ni a nadie la razón por la cual han terminado realmente.

—Oh… pues… —Harry no sabía que decir al respecto, pero Ron no lo dejó intentar responder y continuó hablando.

—Yo tampoco pienso decírselos —Ron bufó —, ella dijo que eso era problema solo de ustedes y supongo que tiene razón.

—Es cierto —se animó a contestar Harry, esperando que Ron realmente lo creyera así.

—Lamentablemente, aunque no deja de ser mi hermanita —masculló Ron.

—Lo sé... ¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó Harry, dándole un gran trago a su cerveza, sintiéndose agradecido con ella por actuar así, por lo menos con no querer alejarlo de los Weasley, quienes eran casi como su familia.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se agitó un poco el cabello antes de contestar.

—No lo sé, un poco creo, pero ella dice que necesitas tener a tus amigos cerca.

Harry sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Es cierto.

Ron resopló y negó con la cabeza, antes de darle un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¡Auch!

—Eres un tonto, ¿sabes? —dijo él, lucía mucho más relajado que antes.

—Lo sé, sí que lo soy —admitió Harry, frunciendo el ceño y aún sobándose la cabeza, aunque algo aliviado.

—Y entonces, ahora que han hecho las paces de esa manera tan masculina que tienen ustedes —intervino Hermione, llegando en ese momento, aunque su voz quería parecer un reproche, sonreía ampliamente —, supongo que estará bien que los acompañe.

—Por supuesto —asintió Ron, jalándola de un brazo y sentándola a su lado, se dieron un cariñoso beso de saludo mientras Harry arrastraba un vaso de cerveza a través de la mesa para dejarlo frente a ella.

Harry agradeció que la conversación no se desviara nuevamente hacia el tema de aquel chico que le había roto el corazón, y los tres pasaron un largo rato riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Cuando se terminaron su primera cerveza, un gran alboroto llegó desde la puerta de entrada, Harry dio una mirada desinteresada, pensando en si era correcto pedirse una cerveza más, mientras Ron se ponía en pie y hacía señas; sólo entonces se percató que el gran grupo que había llegado estaba formado por los gemelos Weasley, junto con Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna y Lee, con los que normalmente se juntaba a tomar una cerveza algunos fines de semana.

—¿Trajiste a todo el regimiento? —preguntó Harry hacia Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te lo dije, necesitas a todos tus amigos cerca —le contestó Ron, mientras se pegaba más a él para dejar sitio a los recién llegados.

—¡Y allí está el chico perdido! —exclamó Seamus, sonriendo burlonamente mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

—Hola —saludó Harry, algo cohibido, llevaba varias semanas, desde que Draco le había dado el ultimátum, sin contactarse con ninguno de ellos.

Pronto todos estaban apretados en torno a la pequeña mesa, hablando y riendo bulliciosamente, mientras bebían y brindaban, si es que todos estaban al tanto de su separación de Ginny, ninguno lo mencionó, y Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente había extrañado salir con ellos. Sólo se puso un poco nervioso cuando Lavender, quien casi nunca aparecía por ningún sitio si es que no estaba olfateando una noticia, llegó y los saludó, uniéndose al grupo; aunque luego de tomarse un par de cervezas se marchó.

Para cuando llegó a su casa ya era de madrugada, se sentía ligeramente achispado por el alcohol y aún reía de una de las bromas que los gemelos Weasley le habían jugado al pobre e inocente de Neville. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se dejaba caer en la cama no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, y preguntarse si es que en ese momento él también estaría en cama, aunque probablemente no solo, como él, sino en compañía de alguien más.

****

Al día siguiente despertó después del medio día, con la sensación de haber dormido más de la cuenta y un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Permaneció recostado un rato más, recordando que no tendría que ir a trabajar en más de un mes y no sabiendo qué hacer con todo ese tiempo libre.

Luego de darse una ducha y tomar un poco de poción para la resaca, llegó a la cocina en busca de una gran taza de café; los diarios a los que estaba suscrito ya lo esperaban sobre la mesa, les dio una mirada desinteresada mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había leído en una de las columnas de la primera plana había sido su nombre.

Frunció el ceño y levantó "El Profeta", tal como había visto, su nombre estaba allí, era un artículo de Lavender, comentando que al parecer Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían roto, pues ella partiría a Francia en unos días más para jugar en la primera división de Quidditch, por los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, y que él había sido visto muy animado, bebiendo con sus amigos en un bar muggle de Londres.

—Oh… ya decía yo, para algo tenía que aparecerse por allí —resopló, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de la cocina.

Un rato después aparecieron Ron y Hermione, luciendo bastante contentos, dispuestos a invitarlo a almorzar.

Harry se negó en primer momento, sintiéndose mal por el artículo que había aparecido en "El Profeta", no había querido ser noticia, detestaba serlo, y peor aún, que involucraran a Ginny en todo eso.

—Oh, vamos, no seas bobo —bufó Hermione, parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Ginny ya le había contado a Lavender que ustedes habían roto —, explicó Ron —, lo hizo cuando se supo de su contrato para el equipo de Francia.

—Pero… de todas maneras no me gusta que…

—¿Qué todos se enteren de que Ginny y tú ya no son novios? Vamos, Harry, tarde o temprano se hubieran dado cuenta —interrumpió Hermione —además ahora  _todos_  lo sabrán.

Harry la miró, extrañado, por un largo momento, advirtiendo el tono particular que había empleado al decir "todos"; hasta que entendió, y casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por lo tonto que había sido. "Todos" significaba que Draco seguramente ya sabría que había terminado con Ginny.

—Creo que ya me dio un poco de hambre —dijo al fin, sonriendo hacia ella y corriendo a vestirse para salir.

***

Los primeros días de sus vacaciones se pasaron rápidamente, Hermione y Ron, algunas veces acompañados de sus demás amigos, aparecían por su departamento cada noche y lo obligaban a salir a cenar, al cine, o a tomar algunos tragos, argumentando que ya que estaba de vacaciones debía aprovechar el tiempo libre y no estar en casa, aburriéndose. Harry en el fondo sabía que no lo querían dejar solo, seguramente pensando que aún estaría triste por su separación de Ginny, y que Ron y Hermione, que sabían que eso no era lo que lo deprimía, casi por los mismos motivos. Había estado esperando a que Draco, luego de leer la noticia de la separación, ya no sólo en El Profeta, sino en los otros diarios y revistas, apareciera, pero aquello no había sucedido y él no se animaba a intentar aparecer por su casa de nuevo, sobre todo porque sabía que aquel  _extranjerito_ probablemente estaría cerca.

No fue hasta el domingo, en que Harry se animó a aparecerse por la Madriguera, sabía que era la despedida de Ginny, pero él no había querido interrumpir el momento familiar, así que había llegado mucho más temprano. Tanto el señor como la señora Weasley lo recibieron con el mismo cariño y alegría de siempre, mientras él se negaba a quedarse a almorzar y argumentaba que sólo quería hablar con Ginny por un momento.

La chica bajó al cabo de veinte minutos, parecía como si recién se hubiera despertado, usando su holgado pijama.

Se quedaron en la sala, sentados uno junto al otro, mientras los señores Weasley inventaban excusas para dejarlos solos.

—Ayer las chicas del equipo me hicieron una despedida —explicó ella, mientras se acomodaba un poco más el cabello.

—Me alegra que hayas conseguido ese contrato, Ron dice que es algo muy grande —felicitó Harry, sonriendo sinceramente hacia ella.

—Lo es, la liga francesa es bastante competitiva, además seré la primera mujer en los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, después de algo así como cincuenta años.

—Vaya…

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, a decir verdad —suspiró ella, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Sabes que lo harás muy bien, eres muy buena jugando.

—No tanto como tú, siempre he pensado que debiste dedicarte al Quidditch.

—No podría hacer de eso un trabajo —se encogió de hombros Harry —, dejaría de ser divertido, creo.

Ginny sonrió asintiendo, de manera comprensiva.

—Lamento no haberte dicho que le diría a Lavender que terminamos, supuse que no te importaría.

—Está bien, no me importó mucho, es decir, tarde o temprano se tenía que saber, te agradezco que no le hayas dicho la razón por la cual… ya sabes…

Ginny soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Hubiera sido un muy buen titular, ¿sabes?, pero no, aunque aún pienso que eres un gran tramposo, sé que no te mereces el escándalo que eso desataría, supongo que cuando estés listo para que eso ocurra, ya lo dirás tú.

—Tal vez nunca lo diga, no me gusta dar conferencias de prensa acerca de mi vida.

—Pero… ese chico, cuando vuelvas con él tendrás que admitirlo, no creo que se quiera esconder, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Ese chico no va volver conmigo, Ginny —suspiró Harry, lamentando que la conversación haya vuelto hacia Draco nuevamente —, él tiene novio ahora… ya no está más interesado en mí.

—Oh… —Ginny le dio una mirada de pena y Harry apartó la vista hacia las fotografías que estaban sobre la chimenea, donde aparecían todos los hermanos Weasley de pequeños, usando el uniforme de Hogwarts en su primer año, también había una de Ron, Hermione y él, sonriendo a la cámara en la estación King´s Cross.

—Yo sólo quería venir a despedirme, a desearte suerte y… y a pedir perdón una vez más, nunca hubiera querido que las cosas acabaran mal entre nosotros y espero que alguna vez podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

—Aún no estoy preparada para perdonarte realmente o para ser amigos —contestó Ginny, suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie —. Yo también te deseo suerte, si no es con este chico, con cualquier otro, u otra, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez terminas casándote con una bruja, después de todo.

—No quiero pensar en eso por ahora.

—Claro, te comprendo.

—Bueno… entonces yo mejor me voy, tus padres insistieron en que me quede, pero sé que puede ser algo incómodo, así que despídeme de ellos, diles que vendré uno de estos días.

—Gracias, por venir a despedirte —asintió Ginny.

—Suerte —le deseó una vez más, antes de meterse a la chimenea, para llegar a su departamento.

****

Haciéndole caso a Hermione, buscó con qué llenar tanto tiempo libre, se empezó a levantar temprano nuevamente, pese a que no dormía bien durante las noches, y a hacer un poco de ejercicio en un gimnasio que quedaba a sólo dos calles de su casa; además se entretuvo ordenando y limpiando su departamento, le pareció increíble la cantidad de basura y cosas inservibles que podía tener allí, pese a lo pequeño que era el lugar.

Uno de esos días, cuando había decidido sacar todas las cosas inútiles de su armario, encontró la pequeña caja de cartón donde guardaba recuerdos, ni siquiera había pensado en ella durante mucho tiempo; se entretuvo mirando las fotografías de Ron, Hermione y él en la escuela, cuando lucían tan pequeños, había también un par de fotografías con Ginny, durante su época de novios, y al fondo las cuatro notas que Draco le había escrito en el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

La primera de las notas era en la que le indicaba la hora en la que se encontrarían, junto con aquella moneda extraña que había servido de traslador, ni siquiera había sabido en esa época, porqué los había guardado allí; la segunda era una nota en la que le pedía disculpas por no poder ir a tomar un trago con él el fin de semana, pues tenía que hacer un viaje urgente a Francia. La tercera nota era ya de otro tipo, le había llegado unos días después de su primera discusión, al cabo de unos meses de empezar a estar juntos, en ella Draco le explicaba que si bien era cierto que le gustaba mucho, no era la clase de personas que le gustara compartir y que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que tendría que elegir. Esa nota le había dado una excusa para volver a verlo, en ese entonces Draco le gustaba, y mucho, y quizá sentía cierto cariño por él, pero no estaba seguro de estar enamorado de él, ni siquiera lo había meditado en realidad; había aparecido en su despacho y le había dado a entender que aún no estaba listo para decidir, y Draco lo había aceptado de vuelta. La cuarta nota era la que había puesto fin a su relación, Harry recordó la noche en que llegó: él había estado cenando con Ginny, ella le había dado una mirada curiosa y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien, mientras él palidecía al leer las palabras. Esa noche, mientras Ginny dormía en la cama, él había estado dando vueltas en la sala, con la nota en la mano, temiendo, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

_Potter,_

_Ya que no quieres escucharme, y piensas que te puedes largar cada vez que te digo algo que no te gusta, te escribo para ver si así me puedes brindar tu completa atención._

_Hemos llegado al límite, no estoy dispuesto a esperar mucho más tiempo por ti, cuando te dije que te quería, hace ya tiempo, no mentí, y quise creer que tú tampoco mentías cuando aseguraste corresponder a ese sentimiento, sin embargo, ahora no puedo creerte, porque no actúas como si realmente lo hicieras._

_¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres seguir a mi lado? Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y no te atrevas a volver hasta que lo tengas decidido o arreglado. Todo está en tus manos._

_Draco._

Y Harry había sido tan estúpido en pensar que esa vez, al igual que las veces anteriores, las cosas se arreglarían solas, que Draco no lo podría dejar nunca, que simplemente necesitaba dejarlo solo un tiempo para que se calmara antes de volver a acercarse a él. Sin embargo, sólo unos cuantos días después, había aparecido Lior, a demostrarle que ya había perdido.

Luego de releer las notas unas cuantas veces más, dejó todo dentro de la caja y la devolvió al armario, a su pequeño escondite, el ánimo y las ganas de aprovechar el tiempo se le habían pasado.

Un par de días después, pese a no tener aún ganas de salir de casa, tuvo que hacerlo, pues sus amigos habían conseguido entradas en uno de los palcos principales para el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch.

Harry trató de sonreír y verse animado mientras, junto a Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville y Hannah Abbott, que había empezado a salir con Neville unas semanas atrás, se acomodaban en una de las tribunas más altas, gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre el alboroto que formaban los fanáticos de los Chudley Cannons y los Falmouth Falcons.

Su palco era bastante grande, y Harry, pese a que le encantaba el Quidditch, apenas y prestó atención al partido, entretenido mirando a la gente y pidiendo que todo acabara rápido para poder volver a casa a dormir un poco, lo único que se le apetecía por esos días.

No fue hasta media hora después de que el partido inició, que notó una cabellera rubia, brillando varias bancas debajo de él. Aprovechó que se estaba desarrollando una jugada arriesgada para ponerse en pie, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, y entonces lo vio, o mejor dicho, los vio: Draco, junto a su extranjero, además de Zabinni, Goyle, Crabbe y un par de chicas más, que no conocía; ellos reían divertidos, bebiendo champagne mientras conversaban y miraban el partido. Si Draco notó su presencia, algo realmente difícil considerando que estaba mucho más abajo que él, no lo demostró.

Harry entonces se desconectó completamente del partido y se quedó en pie, observando ya sin ningún tipo de recato a Draco y ese novio suyo, a la forma como interactuaban, como parecían tan íntimos y cercanos; los celos lo carcomían y apretaba los puños, tratando de controlarse y no comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo contra ese  _extranjerito_   _guapo,_  que tenía un brazo alrededor de  _su_  Draco, y se inclinaba sobre su oído, murmurándole cosas que lo hacían sonreír de esa manera tan limpia y despreocupada que él había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron, mirándolo con atención. Harry asintió, sin mirar realmente a su amigo, fijándose más bien en como Draco se ponía de pie, mientras sus amigos hacían más bromas y se alejaba hacia uno de los extremos, hacia los baños.

—Debo ir al baño —respondió, viendo allí su oportunidad.

—Pero…

—Ya vuelvo —gritó, alejándose de su amigo y caminando con prisas, empujando y golpeando a algunos, por el apuro.

Cuando pudo salir de la tribuna, entró a un enorme y circular pasillo blanco, las luces iluminaban todo muy suavemente, corrió para poder llegar a los baños, pero antes de conseguirlo, Draco ya salía, caminando lentamente, y agitando un poco su cabello.

Ambos se quedaron congelados en su sitio por un instante, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco, que hizo un ligero asentimiento e intentó pasar a su lado, pero Harry no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente, lo tomó de un brazo y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, mientras el rubio exclamaba sorprendido.

—¡Potter!

—Harry —corrigió Harry, pegándose un poco más a él, escuchó como afuera las tribunas parecían enloquecer, gritando y aplaudiendo mucho más fuerte —, antes no tenías problemas en llamarme Harry.

—Eso era antes —resopló Draco, tratando de soltarse de él.

—He roto con ella —explicó rápidamente, sabiendo que probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad y acercando su rostro más a él, empapándose de su olor y su imagen. ¡Dios, sí que lo había extrañado tanto!

—¿Y? ¿Qué crees, que no leo los diarios?

—Y si es que lo sabes, porque no me has buscado, porque sigues con… como se llame.

—Lior —corrigió Draco, su voz sonaba ronca. Harry sabía que su cercanía también provocaba cosas en él y eso le dio el impulso para terminar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo en los labios, presionando con más fuerza sus manos contra los brazos de Draco y pegándolo a la pared, evitándole que se pudiera alejar. Probó los labios de Draco, con sabor a chocolate y champagne, y le parecieron tan deliciosos como siempre, mordió con un poco más de fuerza el labio inferior y por fin pudo colar su lengua dentro de esa cálida cavidad, gimiendo por el placer y el contacto. Aunque aquello no duró mucho, en el momento que se relajó tan sólo un poco, al ver la aceptación del beso, fue empujado con fuerza, tropezando con sus propios pies y casi cayendo.

Draco no le dio tregua, antes de poder reaccionar, ya era sujetado con fuerza de la túnica y empujado contra la pared de enfrente, la mirada gris de Draco brillaba con rabia y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

—No sé qué pretendes, pero a ver si te enteras de una vez por todas: tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada, yo tengo a alguien ahora y no estoy interesado.

—Mientes —jadeó Harry —, tú dijiste que debía elegir y lo he hecho, he terminado con ella, le he contado de lo nuestro y ahora quiero…

—Lo que tú quieras me tiene sin cuidado —interrumpió Draco —, además, tú no escogiste, lo nuestro terminó mucho antes de que decidieras dejarla a ella; si es que no fue ella la que te dejó a ti.

—No. Fui yo, porque… te quiero —Harry levantó las manos, sujetando los brazos de Draco y tratando de jalarlo.

—Tarde, Potter —replicó Draco, empujándolo con fuerza y apartándose de él.

—Yo sé que no le quieres —reprochó Harry con rabia —, podrás aparecer muy contento con él, y pasearlo por todos lados, pero sé que no lo quieres, sólo es una tapadera.

—Te crees demasiado, Potter —replicó Draco, con los labios apretados —si es que imaginas que con sólo decir "la he dejado" volveré contigo. No soy plato de segunda mesa, nunca debí rebajarme contigo de esa manera, permitiéndote tenerme mientras aún seguías siendo su novio, pero he aprendido mi lección, y lo nuestro fue un error que no quiero volver a cometer.

—Draco, no digas eso, por favor, no ves que…

—Lo que veo —interrumpió Draco con voz más fuerte —es simplemente a un hombre que ha perdido a sus dos juguetes favoritos y ahora quiere recuperar al menos a uno. Deberías tratar con ella, porque a mí no me vas a conseguir.

—Yo no la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti.

Draco negó con la cabeza y simplemente se giró, comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia las tribunas, Harry lo quiso seguir, pero la figura de Lior, con el ceño fruncido, acercándose, lo detuvo.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó, alcanzando a Draco y mirando hacia Harry de mala manera.

—Sí —asintió Draco —, vamos, quiero ver quién atrapa la Snitch.

—Ya la atraparon, cariño —explicó el chico, pasando nuevamente ese brazo sobre su hombro y guiándolo hacia la salida.

—Entonces podremos volver a casa —respondió Draco.

Harry se quedó allí durante mucho rato más, hasta que Ron y Seamus llegaron, buscándolo, argumentando que todos estaban preocupados por él y que el juego ya había terminado. Se negó a acompañarlos por un trago y regresó a su apartamento, pensando seriamente en quedarse allí tal vez por el resto de su vida, demasiado triste y cansado, sintiéndose completamente vencido.

*****

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó una voz desde el pasillo. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso en pie rápidamente, un pequeño mareo, consecuencia de haber estado tanto tiempo en la cama, lo hizo trastabillar un poco, pero finalmente llegó a la puerta del apartamento. El grito de la chica se repitió y Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Había sido tonto, si realmente hubiera querido escapar debió haberse ido de ese departamento.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó, abriendo la puerta y viendo a su amiga, su mirada era furiosa.

—¿Hola Hermione? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? —preguntó entrando y empujando un poco a Harry.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó sarcástico, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ya han pasado tres días —informó ella —, pensé que habíamos dicho que te repondrías, no que te quedarías aquí escondido.

—Eso dijiste tú, y es fácil para ti decirlo, pero no es fácil hacerlo en realidad.

—Porque no lo intentas. Vamos, es hora de que te muevas, date una ducha, los chicos jugaran Quidditch.

—¿Qué chicos?

—Los de la escuela ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Organizaron un partido para hoy.

—No creo estar en forma para… —empezó a excusarse, dejándose caer en el sofá, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Por supuesto, si se nota que ni has comido —negó Hermione, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su pierna.

—En verdad no quiero salir, no creo que pueda…

—Harry —suspiró Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo —, ya no sé que más hacer —masculló, Harry se puso algo tenso y con una mano temblorosa le acarició el cabello.

—Yo tampoco.

—Me refiero a que no puedo ayudarte, y es frustrante, yo siempre he podido… no es que quiera presumirlo, pero pensé que siempre podría ayudarte, pensé que ese chico volvería contigo luego de ver que habías roto con Ginny, pero no lo hizo, y supuse que lo aceptarías y superarías, y ahora…. Ya no sé qué se supone que pueda hacer para dejar de verte así, es tan…

—Lo siento. Supongo que yo tampoco colaboro mucho —reconoció Harry, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, él no ponía de su parte, dejaba pasar los días tan solo recordándolo, como si eso fuera a arreglar la situación. Pero la situación ya no era reparable. Tenía que reconocerlo y aceptarlo.

—Quisiera verte feliz, que dejarás de estar así. A veces pienso… este chico… tal vez sólo estás obsesionado con él, encaprichado por no poder tenerlo más.

Harry negó con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Draco días antes,  _"has perdido a tus dos juguetes favoritos"._

—Yo lo quiero.

—Cuando quieres a alguien —contestó Hermione, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos —, cuando verdaderamente lo quieres, aceptas sus decisiones, lo quieres ver feliz, tratas de ser mejor persona por él, o lo tratas de recuperar. ¿Él no se ha casado, verdad?

—No —negó rápidamente Harry, no sabiendo qué haría si esa relación, ya tan seria, se volvía así de formal.

—No te veo haciendo ninguna de esas cosas, no tratas de recuperarlo, ni de demostrarle que has cambiado, porque, no te ofendas Harry, pero cualquiera pensaría que sólo tienes ganas de no quedarte solo y que por eso quieres volver, que es un premio de consolación; a nadie le gustaría serlo. Piensa en que quizá él ya está harto de tener que lidiar con esconderse y todo eso, porque bien, has terminado con Ginny, pero eso no garantiza que estés listo para embarcarte en una nueva relación, más aún una así de complicada, menos que estés preparado para decírselo al mundo…

—Yo no tengo que…

—Ya, que decírselo al mundo —interrumpió Hermione —, pero, lamentablemente, a menos que te cambies de país, o te vayas al mundo muggle, es algo que tendrás que admitir. Los paparazis están siempre sobre ti, ¿qué harás? Salir con él y decir que sólo es un buen amigo. ¿Esconderlo?

—No… yo no había pensado en eso.

—Tal vez él sí. O de repente, él realmente es feliz con esa otra persona… quizá de verdad, el tiempo se te pasó.

—Él… —Harry recordó la fotografía que había visto en una revista, semanas antes, Draco sonriente, con sus amigos, con  _él_ , besándose, y sí, parecía feliz. Si Draco era feliz, ¿él no debería contentarse con eso? Con saber que no sufría, con saber que sonreía y avanzaban en la vida. —Creo que él está contento… lo vi hace unos días, lo encaré, y me rechazó, dijo que mi tiempo ya había terminado… que quería a ese….

Hermione suspiró, interrumpiéndolo justo a tiempo, antes de que revelara más cosas, de las cuales seguramente luego se arrepentiría.

—Vamos, Harry, hazlo por los que te queremos, por él también, no te ahogues aquí.

Por un momento más se quedaron en silencio, entonces Harry asintió, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía. No podía seguir más tiempo así.

—Iré a darme una ducha, espérame, por favor.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de apartarse y dejar que se pusiera en pie y se dirigiera a la habitación.

Luego de una larga ducha y de vestirse, salió con su Pegasus en una mano, sonrió al ver que su amiga había arreglado un poco el departamento.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo mientras se servía un vaso de jugo, le ofreció uno a ella, pero se negó.

—Por supuesto que sí, no podía permanecer aquí sin ordenar.

—Típico de ti —sonrió Harry, mientras dejaba el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa de la cocina, su sonrisa se congeló al ver la revista abierta, en la página dónde Draco salía de la mano de ese chico, y rodeado de sus amigos, en un baile de beneficencia al que habían asistido. Sin pensarlo mucho cerró la revista y suspiró. No caería en eso nuevamente.

—¿Harry? —preguntó su amiga, dándole una mirada curiosa.

—Vamos, ya se nos hace tarde —respondió Harry, sonriendo nuevamente y caminando hacia la sala.

****

Sus compañeros de la escuela tenían la costumbre reunirse dos o tres veces al año a jugar Quidditch en un bosque cercano a la casa de Neville, luego todos iban hacia la casa del chico y compartían un tardío almuerzo, que se convertía en copas en el jardín y algunas veces en una salida nocturna.

Ese día, todos parecían bastante animados, y luego de compartir varias copas se enrumbaron hacia una zona muggle, en busca de algo de fiesta. Harry se había obligado a ir, a sonreír y a tratar de divertirse, y realmente lo estaba haciendo, mientras brindaba con sus amigos y reía de sus bromas.

—Me alegra verte mejor —le dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado, mientras Harry reía de Luna y Hannah Abbott, que habían apresado a Neville en la pista de baile, aún con las luces de colores, se podía ver al chico sonrojándose.

—Lo intento —asintió Harry, no molestándose con su amigo por traer el tema a colación, sabía que, pese a que había estado enfadado por lo de Ginny, y que, a diferencia de Hermione, evitaba mencionar a  _ese otro chico_ , se preocupaba por él.

Ron permaneció en silencio un momento más, junto a él, antes de preguntar:

—Oye, ¿no será uno de mis hermanos, no?

—No será uno de tus hermanos, ¿qué? —replicó Harry desinteresadamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

—Ya sabes… ese chico.

Harry se atoró con su cerveza y escupió una gran parte sobre la mesa, ante las miradas curiosas de Dean y Seamus, que estaban al otro lado, se sonrojó mientras Ron le daba de golpes en la espalda.

—Por supuesto que no —negó en cuanto pudo hablar correctamente.

Ron soltó una carcajada y asintió, aún palmeándole la espalda.

—Tenía que preguntar —se excusó el chico —, no era para que te pusieras así.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tremendo disparate? —protestó Harry, moviendo disimuladamente la varita bajo la mesa y limpiando el líquido que había caído sobre la mesa y sus ropas.

—Bueno, últimamente eres una cajita de sorpresas.

Harry sonrió tristemente, Draco le había dicho eso la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Se mordió los labios y dio un trago más a su cerveza, tratando de alejar su mente de esos recuerdos, que nada bien le hacían.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, cuando regresó a casa, ligeramente achispado por el alcohol y realmente cansado, luego de un día tan ocupado. Después de darse una rápida ducha, se metió en la cama, y sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta Draco una vez más, a su primera vez juntos…

_Se aparecieron en medio de un salón que le era desconocido, miró alrededor por menos de un minuto, mientras las antorchas iban iluminando todo poco a poco, vio un gran escritorio y un ventanal con las cortinas abiertas y que daba a los jardines, una biblioteca en la pared de enfrente y en el centro un grupo de sofás que parecían bastante cómodos. Las manos de Draco se posaron una vez más sobre su cintura y lo jalaron para pegarlo nuevamente a su cuerpo, Harry sonrió y lo volvió a besar, recuperando la urgencia que los había asaltado en el bar, momentos antes._

_Retrocedió sin soltarse de él, guiándolo lentamente y a ciegas, hasta el grupo de sofás, en tanto las manos de Draco habían abandonado su cintura y ahora una de ellas apresaba su espalda con fuerza mientras la otra jugueteaba con el cabello de su nuca._

— _Harry —susurró Draco, mientras sus labios empezaban a repartir besos por el rostro y el cuello —, Harry —repitió con voz ronca, lo que hizo que su piel se estremeciera._

_Harry, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso, lo empujó contra uno de los sofás y se arrodilló delante de él, retomando sus besos nuevamente._

— _¿No prefieres la habitación? —le preguntó en un susurro Draco, aunque ya iba desabotonándole el abrigo con rapidez, mientras Harry trataba de librarse también de los botones del de Draco._

— _No puedo esperar tanto —respondió Harry, y aquello era cierto, sentía tanta necesidad de tocarlo, de besarlo, de explorar todo de él, y era tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar ya en detenerse, nunca había sentido ese tipo de ansiedad con nadie. Jamás. El pensamiento lo asustó por un instante, pero se desvaneció en el momento en que las manos de Draco, habiéndose librado ya de los botones de su abrigo, se colaron bajo su sudadera, acariciando su piel con una ternura que distaba mucho de la ansiedad que ambos parecían tener encima._

— _Yo tampoco —reconoció Draco, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado y ofreciendo esa suave y blanca piel, Harry la recorrió, con los labios primero, sintiendo su tibieza y textura, luego con la lengua, descubriendo su sabor, mientras Draco se estremecía y lo acariciaba con un poco más de rudeza bajo la sudadera; cuando sus dientes se clavaron en él, la mano de Draco pellizcó uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir y morder más fuerte, apreció la marca roja que había dejado allí y la lamió con delicadeza, con cariño._

— _Draco —suspiró, apartándose lo suficiente para hacer volar su abrigo y su sudadera, quedando con el torso desnudo. Draco sonrió de manera cómplice y se dejó quitar también la parte de arriba de sus ropas, quedando en iguales condiciones._

_Harry apreció la piel pálida por un instante, tratando de convencerse de que ese deseo que sentía sólo era una loca obsesión, que el deseo de besarla y adorarla desaparecería pronto. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sus dedos delinearon uno de los botones rosados que eran sus tetillas y sintió como la piel de Draco se estremecía bajo su toque._

— _No tienes idea de cuánto, pero cuánto, he querido hacer esto —masculló, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a recorrer su pecho con la lengua, las manos de Draco estaban ahora sobre sus hombros, sus dedos apretándolo con fuerza, mientras él seguía bajando y bajando por esa cálida piel._

— _Yo también lo he deseado —respondió Draco en cuanto las manos de Harry se encargaron de abrir con rapidez la correa, el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de Draco._

_Harry no respondió, hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de Draco, cubierta por la tela de la ropa interior, aspirando su aroma un instante, antes de mordisquear su erección._

_Draco gimió mucho más fuerte y se dejó caer hacia atrás, levantando las caderas; Harry aprovechó eso para jalar de los pantalones y la ropa interior y arrastrarlas lo más lejos posible, mientras el rosado y brilloso miembro de Draco quedaba a la vista, completamente erecto y balanceándose un poco por el movimiento._

— _Dios —suspiró Harry, su garganta se secó y pasó la lengua, de manera nerviosa por sus labios, mientras sus manos luchaban con arrancar los zapatos de los pies de Draco._

— _¡Oh… rayos! —gruñó Draco, impaciente mientras movía sus pies y finalmente hacía volar los zapatos a ambos lados, Harry terminó de sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior, junto con los calcetines, y lanzó todo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; las piernas de Draco se separaron un poco más, y Harry lo jaló de las caderas, apretando su suave piel al mismo tiempo que su lengua recorría tentativamente el erecto miembro._

— _¡Harry!_

_Harry gruñó de satisfacción, tomó con una mano la erección de Draco y se inclinó hacia delante, con desesperación y deseo, devorándolo completamente. Se deleitó de los sonidos que Draco emitía; durante sus conversaciones, todas las semanas anteriores, Draco siempre había parecido muy controlado, no un santurrón, pero sí alguien más bien frío; y se sintió complacido de poder hacerlo deshacerse de esa manera, de tener su cuerpo agitándose bajo él, de ser el dueño de esos gemidos y gruñidos, de la desesperación con que Draco le acariciaba el cabello o le clavaba las uñas en el hombro, de la necesidad con que Draco levantaba las caderas para darle el encuentro; la satisfacción de sentirse dueño de esas reacciones era maravillosa._

_Su propia erección, aún dentro de los pantalones comenzaba a ser dolorosa, y acariciando una de las piernas de Draco, bajó hasta poder abrir sus propios pantalones y bajarlos un poco, apenas para dejar de sentirse tan apretado, mientras su boca continuaba ocupada, subiendo y bajando, apretando y jugueteando con el miembro cada vez más duro de Draco._

— _Harry… para… ¡Oh, Dios! —gimoteaba Draco, tratando de apartarlo con poca fuerza._

_Harry lo torturó por un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente se apartó._

— _Te deseo —susurró, su lengua recorrió la piel de los testículos y Draco se arqueó sobre el sofá, sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry se apretaron con fuerza y Harry repitió la caricia, disfrutando de descubrir las reacciones del cuerpo de Draco —Te deseo —repitió con voz más firme, dejó un beso en la unión de la cadera y la pierna de Draco y se apartó sólo un poco._

— _Sí —asintió Draco, mirándolo apreciativamente —, yo también te deseo._

_Harry se puso en pie, observando a Draco mientras se terminaba de desprender del resto de su ropa, Draco le devolvía la mirada, jadeando de manera silenciosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cargados de deseo. Su propia erección dio un pequeño salto al sentir el aire frío y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano hacia ella, acariciándola con lentitud mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente entre las piernas abiertas de Draco._

— _No tienes idea de cómo me gustas —le dijo a Draco, con la respiración agitada, mientras se inclinaba a besarlo nuevamente, acariciándole lentamente por la parte interna de las piernas con una mano, hasta llegar a los testículos, los presionó un poco y Draco rompió el beso, gimiendo y dejándose caer hacia atrás nuevamente._

— _Necesitas… —Draco hablaba lentamente, como si hacerlo le costara un gran esfuerzo —un hechizo de…_

— _Sí —le interrumpió Harry, dando una mordía sobre una de sus tetillas, antes de apartarse y jalar la varita —, lo sé._

— _Oh —Draco parecía algo sorprendido, y eso a Harry no le extrañó, sus aventuras en el mundo gay habían sido completamente ocultas, y estaba muy orgulloso de haber podido mantener el secreto._

_Demasiado ansioso ya, se apresuró a levantar un poco las piernas de Draco, que se dejó hacer, sintió la forma como su piel se estremeció cuando la varita se situó sobre su entrada y su jadeo cuando el hechizo hizo efecto._

— _Morgana bendita —resopló Draco, encogiendo sus piernas un poco más mientras Harry lo jalaba de las caderas nuevamente —, apresúrate._

_Harry lanzó descuidadamente la varita hacia un lado y separó con ambas manos las nalgas de Draco, apretándolas y apreciando por primera vez la sonrojada y pequeña entrada. Había fantaseado con Draco demasiado tiempo, quizá desde el día en que fueron a volar juntos, luego del juego de Quidditch de beneficencia, y no quería arruinar todo el momento por sus ansiedades, pero, ¡Dios, sí que le costaría tanto controlarse!_

_Introdujo un dedo lentamente en él, tanteando un poco, observando el rostro de Draco, cada vez más sonrojado, y la forma como éste se mordía los labios. El segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero casi inmediatamente, entrando y saliendo de él con lentitud, mientras Draco levantaba las caderas y se arqueaba de una manera demasiado incitante._

_Y entonces Harry no pudo más, se apartó de él y se acarició nuevamente un par de veces, mientras Draco levantaba las piernas y las ponía sobre sus hombros, abriéndose completamente a él, la luz de las antorchas hacían brillar su blanca y sudorosa piel, y Harry no pudo pensar otra cosa más que aquella era la visión más maravillosa que había visto nunca._

_Pese a sus ansias, trató de ir despacio, introduciéndose lentamente en él, escuchándolo sisear y sintiéndolo temblar, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente cobijado por ese calor que se le hacía tan perfecto._

— _¡Oh… Draco! —gimoteó, inclinándose hacia delatante y alcanzando sus labios, donde dejó un beso descuidado, antes de apartarse un poco y girar el rostro para arrastrar la lengua por una de sus pantorrillas, mientras Draco abría los ojos y lo miraba de una manera intensa._

— _Sí… —siseó Draco, arqueándose nuevamente y moviendo sus caderas en círculos. Harry cerró los ojos, maravillado y extasiado, y lo asió de las caderas, comenzando a moverse, con lentitud al inicio, animado por los "sí" y los "allí" de Draco, hasta que el ritmo se hizo frenético, no tenía control absoluto de su cuerpo, en tanto salía casi por completo de él, para volver a introducirse con fuerza._

— _Draco… —gimió —tócate… —pidió, su mirada se perdió en la pálida mano de Draco, sosteniendo su miembro y comenzando a masturbarse con rudeza, casi alcanzando el mismo ritmo con que él entraba y salía de su cuerpo._

— _¡Harry! —gritó Draco, su voz sonaba ronca y necesitada —¡Dios, sí, sigue…!_

— _Eres tan caliente —respondió él, soltándolo de las caderas, una de sus manos se sostuvo del resbaloso sofá y la otra fue hacia la mano de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos con los largos dedos de Draco y apretándolo con fuerza. La sala se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, del roce del cuerpo de Draco contra el resbaloso cuero del sofá y de los gemidos de ambos, cada vez más altos y escandalosos, hasta que no pudo más y sintió como su orgasmo le llegaba de manera brutal._

— _Draco… —Harry sintió la mano de Draco perder fuerza bajo su propia mano y se obligó a seguir acariciándolo mientras su orgasmo trepaba por su columna y sus huevos, explotando a la vez que la semilla caliente de Draco golpeaba su mano, y éste se retorcía, gimoteando y apretándose en torno a él._

— _Dios —suspiró Draco, dejando resbalar sus piernas por los hombros de Harry, mientras éste se dejaba caer sobre su sudoroso y manchado pecho, resoplando y sonriendo por las cosquillas que el orgasmo le había causado en todo el cuerpo._

— _Wow —atinó a decir, incapaz de formar alguna oración coherente, sintió más que escuchó, la risa de Draco y se levantó un poco, para encontrarse con su rostro sonriente y aún sonrojado. Levantó una mano y apartó un par de mechones rubios que le cubrían la frente y también sonrió._

— _Sí que eres una cajita de sorpresas, ¿eh? —le dijo Draco, había nuevamente algo cauteloso en su expresión, Harry le sonrió de vuelta y se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a sus labios y besarlo nuevamente, ésta vez de manera lenta, disfrutando de su sabor._

— _¿Y te gustan las sorpresas que has encontrado? —preguntó con voz baja, apartándose sólo unos centímetros de él._

— _Oh, vaya que sí —respondió Draco, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y pegándolo más a su cuerpo para seguir besándolo._

Despertó tarde, lo cual no era raro tras haber estado de fiesta la noche anterior. Contrario a lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos días, o semanas, no perdió tiempo en la cama, se puso de pie y se metió a la ducha.

En la cocina lo esperaba ya una edición de los diarios del día, pero no les hizo mucho caso, mientras se movía de un lado al otro, preparando algo de café y tostadas para desayunar, contento de no haber bebido demasiado como para tener una resaca.

Se sentó a desayunar y le dio una mirada más a los diarios, apenas a los titulares, asegurándose de que el mundo seguía tal como siempre, y disfrutando de su café. Le dio vueltas a lo que Hermione le había dicho la mañana anterior, no sólo a que tal vez Draco era realmente feliz ahora y que él no tenía derecho a querer desbaratar eso, sino también a que, si en el remoto caso, Draco pensaba volver con él, no lo haría a escondidas, no como antes. Sabía que había sido egoísta con Draco en ese aspecto, que había escogido lo más cómodo, pero no lo mejor y que el único culpable de que Draco lo abandonara, había sido él. No sabía si el destino le ofrecería la oportunidad de volver a estar con él, o si el tiempo haría que lo olvidase, pero sí sabía que no podía continuar actuando de esa manera, que debía ser valiente y enfrentar al mundo, y esa era su lucha personal, no podía mezclar a Draco ni a ningún otro en eso.

Luego de desayunar se vistió y salió de su departamento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo obligara.

Fue hacia la universidad de leyes mágicas de Londres, donde Hermione estudiaba ya el último año y luego de preguntar por aquí y por allá, la encontró saliendo de una de las aulas, seguida por un par de chicas que hablaban sin parar. Las tres se quedaron paralizadas en cuanto lo vieron.

—Hola, Hermione —sonrió Harry.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella, sus amigas soltaron unas risitas tontas que Harry decidió ignorar —¿Y esta sorpresa? ¿Está todo bien?

—De maravilla —asintió él, Hermione hizo un gesto hacia las dos chicas, que parecían haber quedado clavadas en el piso, imposibilitadas de moverse.

—Ellas son Bea y Sue —presentó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras las dos chicas se sonrojaban un poco más y reían más fuerte aún.

—Un gusto —masculló Harry, tratando de sonar de todas maneras educado —Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Tienes tiempo, o…?

—Claro, claro que sí, ésa fue mi última clase del día.

—Genial.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó la chica, alejándose por el pasillo con Harry y haciéndole un vago gesto de despedida a sus compañeras.

—Primero a buscar a Ron, los quiero invitar a cenar.

No fue difícil ubicar a Ron, estaba en una de las tiendas de los gemelos Weasley, la cual administraba a medio tiempo, mientras culminaba sus estudios de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, preparándose para formar parte de los creadores de bromas de la cadena de tiendas, que cada día se hacía más popular.

El chico también se mostró sorprendido de la iniciativa de Harry, y con una mirada curiosa, aceptó el ir con ellos; los tres finalmente encontraron, en el lado muggle de Londres, un restaurante pequeño y no muy lleno en el cual poder cenar.

Luego de ordenar la comida y una botella de vino, Hermione no se contuvo más.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—No dirás que piensas anunciarnos tu matrimonio o algo así —dijo Ron, aunque quería parecer divertido, Harry podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías.

—Ya… —bufó Ron, levantando la copa de vino para darle un sorbo.

—Quería decirles que he decidido… ¿cómo decirlo de manera correcta?

—Tan sólo dilo —le apuró Hermione.

—¿Salir del closet?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de atorarse con su bebida, tosiendo fuerte y sonrojándose cada vez más, Hermione miró hacia Harry durante un largo instante, antes de percatarse de que su novio necesitaba ayuda, mientras Harry se ponía en pie pensando en tratar de auxiliar a su amigo. Hermione deslizó la varita por su manga y susurró un hechizo y pronto las vías respiratorias de Ron se despejaron, el chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a Harry con rabia.

—¿No podías esperar a que terminara de beber para decir algo así?

Harry soltó una carcajada, que fue seguida por Hermione y un instante después por la de Ron, los tres rieron por un buen rato, Harry casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que se sentía reír de esa manera.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le preguntó Hermione, retomando la calma.

—Sí.

—¿Le dirás a todos que eres gay?

—Sí —asintió Harry nuevamente —. No es que vaya mandar un comunicado de prensa, pero dejaré de esconderme, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar de fingir.

—Pero no te gusta que se metan en tu vida.

—No, lo detesto, pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso, Ron, ellos siempre van a estar al tanto de lo que haga, y no sería justo que cuando quiera tener una relación con alguien más…

—Con ese chico —le interrumpió Ron.

—O con cualquier otro —se encogió de hombros Harry, un poco desalentado por no tener más en su vida a Draco —, le pida que nos escondamos porque no quiero que el mundo se entere, o peor aún, la prensa lo agobie, estipulando que seguramente me volví gay gracias a él.

—Me alegra por ti —declaró Hermione, luego de un largo silencio —, ya sabes que estaremos contigo, apoyándote siempre.

—Si es que estás seguro de esto —asintió Ron —, ni modo, allí estaremos, para lo que sea.

Harry sonrió, no esperaba menos de sus amigos, después de todo.

**************

 


	3. CONTRICCIÓN III PARTE

** CONTRICCIÓN: **

** TERCERA PARTE **

****

* * *

 

La primera noche que intentó ir a uno de los bares gay del mundo mágico, había estado en su departamento, dando vueltas, ya vestido y listo, mientras bebía una cerveza, sin encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Había ido a algunos de los bares gay del mundo muggle, incluso con Draco un par de veces, pero esto era diferente, sabía que en cuanto pisara uno de esos sitios, muchos lo reconocerían y entonces las especulaciones empezarían.

Luego de beberse un par de cervezas y fumarse unos cuantos cigarros, se quedó dormido en el sofá, cuando despertó ya eran más de las tres de la mañana, se le había pasado la noche y, después de todo, no podría ir.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, trató de no pensarlo mucho, se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió sin siquiera meditarlo, apareciendo en el Soho; luego de avanzar unas cuantas calles logró encontrar una de las entradas a la zona mágica.

Se encontró en medio de un gran boulevard, lleno de luces y letreros que se movían mágicamente, esa zona era enteramente gay, Harry lo sabía porque Draco se lo había contado varias veces, todas las veces en que lo había querido convencer de ir con él allí; pero Harry se había negado, era demasiado arriesgado y alguien los podría ver.

Aplanó un poco más su flequillo sobre la frente, tratando de cubrir su cicatriz y anduvo mirando los letreros y nombres de los lugares, hasta que se animó por un edificio blanco, con luces celestes y que tenía una gran fila en la puerta. El lugar se llamaba “Invierno” lo cual le hizo gracia. Caminó hasta la entrada, donde dos hombres altos y fornidos vigilaban y miraban a todos severamente.

—Hola… —saludó Harry, mirando hacia la fila de muchachos y muchachas y de vuelta hacia los hombres, pensando en que tal vez tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo para entrar.

—Vaya… tenemos uno guapo hoy —sonrió uno de los hombres, dándole una mirada apreciativa, su sonrisa se congeló en cuanto vio su frente.

—Yo quisiera…

—¡Por supuesto! —se apresuró a decir el otro hombre, abriendo el cordón que restringía la entrada y haciéndose a un lado —, faltaba más, disfruta la noche.

—Eh… Gracias —respondió Harry, algo extrañado, mientras se internaba por el oscuro pasillo; podía escuchar la música electrónica retumbando contra las paredes. Llegó a la taquilla y pagó su entrada, la mujer que lo atendió, sonriendo emocionada luego de reconocerlo, le puso en la muñeca una pulsera plástica color celeste con miniaturas de copos de nieve moviéndose dentro, y también le deseo que se divirtiera.

—Bueno, al menos que me reconozcan no será difícil —suspiró Harry, levantando su botella de cerveza y apoyándose contra la barra, que estaba a un nivel más bajo que la pista de baile.

La música era estridente y al centro, en su mayoría chicos, bailaban aceleradamente, mientras sobre ellos algunos hombres y mujeres, vestidos de ángeles con alas blancas y poca ropa, bailaban suspendidos en plataformas, en grupos de dos o tres, una constante lluvia de escarcha caía, lanzando destellos por las luces que se agitaban al ritmo de la música.

Se terminó su primera cerveza, mirando a los chicos que pasaban cerca, agradeciendo que la oscuridad le diera algo más de privacidad que en la entrada, y pidió una cerveza más, encendió el primer cigarro de la noche, preguntándose qué debía hacer; no se sentía con ánimo de salir a menearse en medio de la pista ni de tratar de conseguir conquistar a algún chico, como un par de años atrás.

—Hey… ¿Qué tal? —dijo la voz de un chico a su lado, a Harry le pareció algo conocida, y se giró con lentitud, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Colin Creevey, su compañero Gryffindor de la escuela, un gay declarado desde antes de la guerra.

La expresión de Colin no tenía comparación, y Harry estuvo muy tentado a soltar una carcajada, de no haber estado tan nervioso, seguramente lo habría hecho. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su boca había formado una graciosa “o”.

—Hola... —sonrió Harry, levantando su cerveza y dándole un sorbo más.

—¿Harry? —preguntó el chico, casi en un susurro, parecía aún incrédulo.

—¿Colin? —replicó Harry, queriendo sonar gracioso y no nervioso.

—¿Qué…? —negó con la cabeza y miró alrededor, como si buscara a alguien más —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la pista de baile un instante, antes de enfocar nuevamente a su compañero, Colin ahora usaba el cabello más largo, generalmente sujeto por una coleta, había ganado sus buenos centímetros, aunque permanecía siendo más bajo que él, y su cara de niño había cambiado un poco, ahora era un chico apuesto y que daba la sensación de ser muy dulce.

—No lo sé, supongo que pasando el tiempo, ¿y tú?

—Pues… ¿Estás en una misión o algo así? —preguntó, mirando nuevamente alrededor —. ¿Hay algún maleante que debas atrapar y que se haya refugiado por aquí?

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. ¿Acaso tú estás en tu papel de fotógrafo? —le preguntó, recordando recién que Colin era uno de aquellos fotógrafos que trabajaban para el mejor postor, tomando fotografías, comprometedoras de preferencia, y ofreciéndolas a los diarios y revistas.

—No, yo no… No te tomaría una foto, si es que no quisieras, claro….

—Genial —sonrió Harry, aunque no le creía, probablemente el chico ya estaba buscando la mejor forma de tomarle una fotografía sin que lo notara. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle que no se molestaría si lo hiciera, pero se abstuvo.

—Y entonces… —Colin le dio un sorbo más a su gran copa, con un contenido multicolor, fijando su mirada de manera interesada en Harry —, escuché que habías roto con Ginny.

—Sí, hace algunas semanas —asintió Harry —, ella está ahora en Francia.

—Ya veo…

Harry asintió nuevamente, empezando a aburrirse de la conversación y analizando la posibilidad de regresar ya a casa, total, ya había entrado allí, tomado unas cervezas y sido visto, no necesitaba mucho más para que las sospechas iniciaran.

—Y… ¿vienes seguido por aquí? No te he visto antes, y eso que yo siempre ando por aquí y no habría forma de que no te viera.

—No, esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí, por lo general ando por el mundo muggle.

—Oh… ¿Y has venido solo…? ¿Ron y Hermione no…?

Harry suspiró y terminó de beberse el contenido de su cerveza, antes de girarse completamente hacia él, que pareció encogerse un poco sobre su sitio.

—¿Por qué no preguntas lo que quieres preguntar de una vez? No te morderé, ¿sabes?

Colin abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios, luego negó con la cabeza y miró alrededor una vez más, antes de encarar a Harry nuevamente.

—¿No es una broma de esas estúpidas o algo así?

—¿Bromas estúpidas?

—Ya sabes, hacerme creer que eres tú y luego… —Colin negó con la cabeza —. No, no tiene sentido.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró Harry, entendiendo poco a su compañero.

—Entonces eres… ¿gay?

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más a él, que pareció contener el aliento.

—Creo que sí —susurró, en tono confidencial.

—Ya —respondió él, sonrojándose un poco cuando Harry se alejó, con una sonrisa divertida. —Yo me acerqué porque te vi desde el otro lado —explicó, señalando hasta el otro lado de la pista, donde varias mesas pequeñas estaban llenas de gente bebiendo y hablando —, y pensé invitarte un trago, pero supongo que…

Harry hizo un gesto de disculpas y se negó.

—Lo siento, es que no me gusta enredarme con mis amigos, ¿lo entiendes, no?

—¡Claro! —asintió el rápidamente —Por supuesto, a mí tampoco me gusta eso.

—Genial.

—Entonces yo… creo que mejor me voy de vuelta con mis amigos.

—De acuerdo, pásala bien.

—Tú también —asintió Colin, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él, Harry permaneció observándolo, hasta que el chico se detuvo y se giró nuevamente hacia él.

—En todo caso tú también eres mi amigo, y si quisieras, ya sabes, unírtenos… Pues, la pasarías bien, mejor que aquí, solo y aburrido y…

—No lo sé… —respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco presionado, levantó la vista hacia el grupo del fondo, todos parecían estársela pasando muy bien, y no era como si estuviera coqueteando con Colin, después de todo le había dicho que eran amigos.

—Bueno, si te animas, yo estaré allí —Colin señaló una de las mesas del fondo, aunque Harry no supo exactamente cuál, antes de alejarse.

Harry le dio una mirada más al chico y luego a las mesas y suspiró vencido, unas copas y un poco de compañía no le haría daño.

—Espera —llamó, mientras lo trataba de alcanzar. Colin volteó, sonriente —, te acompaño.

—Genial.

****

El grupo de Colin había sido muy entretenido, todos habían quedado en estado de shock cuando habían aparecido juntos, Colin parecía muy contento de poder presentarlo como un amigo suyo, y rápidamente le habían hecho sitio en la mesa, donde una copa multicolor, similar a la que todos allí tenían, apareció.

Aunque en un inicio parecieron algo cohibidos por su presencia, pronto dejaron de mirarlo raro, excepto cuando ese chico, Eloy, le había estrechado la mano y le había dicho que lo admiraba un montón; lo que había desatado las burlas hacia el chico, que se había sonrojado. Luego de eso las cosas fueron más simples, se tomó un par de copas, conversando con ellos acerca de sus trabajos y de las cosas que les gustaban hacer, descubrió que Eloy y otro chico más, un par de años mayor, estudiaban enfermería, que Patricio, al que le gustaba que le dijeran Pat, se preparaba para pociones y que Soleil estaba estudiando para Auror. Indiscutiblemente era un grupo muy variado, que sólo tenía en común sus ganas de divertirse y pasarla bien durante los fines de semana.

Intercambió teléfonos y direcciones flú con todos ellos y prometió que se encontrarían otro fin de semana más para salir a bailar, ellos le prometieron mostrarle una par de discotecas en York, que estaban bastante a la moda y que estaban, además, llenas de chicos muy guapos. Lo que más le gustó a Harry fue que ninguno de ellos quiso coquetear con él, eso, contrario a lo que se pudiera creer, no afectó su ego, sino que lo hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo y a gusto.

Ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando apareció en su departamento, agotado y algo mareado, se desprendió de la ropa de la mejor manera que pudo y luego se dejó caer en la cama, no despertó sino hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando el día casi estaba terminando.

***

No fue sino hasta el lunes que el primer indicio de su homosexualidad salió a la vista, Harry, pese a que no había sido un titular, se alegró de haber hablado antes con los Weasley, explicándoles, sin mencionar su infidelidad, cuáles habían sido las reales razones para que Ginny y él cortaran. Los señores Weasley se mostraron asombrados, y Harry no pudo decir que realmente los dejó felices, pero al menos no le habían hecho ningún reproche. Fred y George simplemente se encogieron de hombros, dándole a entender que no veían la diferencia en él por con quienes se acostaba y Bill y Fleur sonrieron mucho y dijeron que se sentían muy honrados de que hubiera querido decírselos personalmente; al final de aquella tarde, mucho más complicada de lo que Harry había pensado que sería, y en la que contó con el apoyo de Ron y Hermione, todos lo hicieron sentir en familia, y eso fue suficiente para darle más seguridad aún. Después de todo, pese a que él sabía que la prensa y la comunidad mágica siempre estaban al pendiente de sus acciones, las únicas críticas negativas o represalias que le hubieran dolido hubieran sido la de ellos.

La noticia había aparecido en la sección de espectáculos de “Eloquor”, un diario no tan popular como “El Profeta” o “El mundo mágico hoy”, pero que sí tenía sus seguidores; casi al final de la columna que escribía Wagnalls, conocido por provocar escándalos:

_Y nos han contado, fuentes muy fidedignas debo agregar, que el último fin de semana, en la discoteca “Invierno”, conocido club gay de Soho mágico, ha sido visto nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, auror y salvador del mundo mágico, compartiendo la noche con un grupo muy animado de chicos, y que estuvo bebiendo y bailando con ellos hasta casi el amanecer. Debemos recordar que hace más de un mes se hizo pública la ruptura de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, jugadora de Quidditch que actualmente se encuentra en Francia, haciendo un muy buen papel en el torneo de la primera liga de ese país; en ese entonces ninguno de los dos quiso dar explicaciones respecto a su separación, sin embargo, tras descubrir a Potter en este tipo de lugares, nos podemos hacer una idea mucho más clara de lo que estaba pasando allí. Potter, con quien no nos hemos podido comunicar, no ha dado declaraciones al respecto; por todos es sabida su renuente actitud a dar entrevistas o explicaciones sobre su vida, así que supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para confirmar si realmente Potter es gay, o sólo se está divirtiendo y tratando de confundirnos._

—No se ve tan mal —masculló Hermione, ella y Ron habían llegado la noche del lunes, luego de terminar con sus estudios, trayendo pizzas y cerveza, dispuestos a pasar una tranquila noche, seguramente pensando que Harry necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

—No, aunque pensé que Colin finalmente lograría tomar una fotografía.

—No lo creo, es decir, seguramente tendría miedo de tu reacción si es que tomaba una fotografía y luego la vendía.

—Ron tiene razón —aceptó Hermione.

—Es un buen punto —suspiró Harry —, pero en fin, no me interesa mucho, no estoy haciendo nada malo y este periodista, pese a sus insinuaciones, no está insultándome ni nada por el estilo, así que creo que todo está bien.

—¿Nadie te ha querido contactar?

—Sí, pero he bloqueado la chimenea y además desviado el correo, llegaron muchas cartas y no me gusta llamar la atención de los muggles con tantas lechuzas volando por todos lados.

—¿No has leído lo que ponen?

—No me interesa mucho, por lo pronto no le haré caso a nadie —afirmó Harry, que había revisado el correo pensando que tal vez Draco le había escrito algo, pero aquello no había ocurrido.

—Pero, Harry —negó Hermione —, en cuanto asomes la cabeza estarás rodeado de periodistas que querrán saber si era cierto que estabas en esa discoteca…

—Les diré que sí.

—Y también si eres gay.

—A eso también tendré que decirles que sí. Después de todo no creo que se arme un gran escándalo, ni que se les ocurra poner esa noticia como titular de los diarios.

Hermione bufó, mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza.

—Cómo si no los conocieras —refunfuñó Hermione, antes de tomar una tajada más de pizza.

Pero en verdad a Harry no le interesaba mucho, tenía claro que no quería seguir escondiéndose y además no estaba saliendo con nadie, ni comportándose de manera desmedida, como para que los medios lo condenaran.

***

Harry se mantuvo alejado del mundo mágico por unos cuantos días más, el siguiente fin de semana se reunió con sus amigos de siempre, todos lo miraban extrañados y curiosos cuando llegó al bar muggle en el que habían quedado, y antes de que ninguno preguntara nada, se encargó de decirles que eso sí era cierto, que era gay y que ese era el fin de la conversación, que no tenía ánimos de darles una explicación más detallada.

Por un momento más sus amigos parecieron incómodos, pero luego las cosas se fueron relajando, continuando con sus conversaciones y bromas, se alegró de que ninguno lo tratara diferente o quisiera cuestionarlo pese a que había pedido que no lo hicieran.

Al lunes siguiente apareció por el callejón Diagon, en busca de Ron, y entonces fue inevitable que Lavender, que parecía haberlo estado esperando en las afueras de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley, se le acercara, con una libreta en la mano y una pluma en la otra, con esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que estaba detrás de una gran noticia.

Harry ensayó su mejor sonrisa y la saludó, fingiendo no ver la libreta y la pluma, preguntándole cómo se encontraba.

Ella no le dio tregua y en lugar de contestar, arremetió con la primera pregunta:

—¿Eres o no gay?

Harry sonrió un poco más y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si te respondo a eso, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Pero no te estoy molestando —protestó ella, haciendo un mohín de descontento.

—No, pero no quiero dar una entrevista tampoco. ¿Qué dices? Una sola respuesta y punto.

Ella pareció pensárselo un poco y luego asintió, apretando un poco más fuerte la pluma.

—¿Eres o no gay?

—Sí —asintió Harry, hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta para colarse en medio de la gente hasta la entrada de la tienda, dejándola parada y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

****

—De lo que el mundo se ocupa —bufó Harry, al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba y leía los diarios, Lavender había vendido su supuesta entrevista a “Mundo mágico Hoy” y ellos habían decidido que aquella noticia merecía un encabezado en la primera plana.

** HARRY POTTER SE CONFIESA **

—Menos mal que sólo le respondí a una pregunta —negó con la cabeza Harry.

_Después de la insinuación acerca de la homosexualidad de Harry Potter, días atrás en otro diario, logramos finalmente contactarlo y preguntarle lo que todos han querido preguntar; no podemos negar que nos sentimos asombrados por su respuesta, ya que la vida sentimental de Harry se ha limitado a Ginny Weasley, una chica, sin embargo, él ha reconocido que en realidad si es gay, y que además está orgulloso de serlo, que no tiene ningún problema en admitirlo y que sus amigos e incluso la familia Weasley lo apoya por completo._

_Creo que ya tenemos en claro que el motivo de la ruptura con Ginny Weasley se debió a algo más que a aquel excelente contrato en Francia; aunque hemos intentado hablar con ella al respecto, se ha negado a dar declaraciones, aduciendo que se encuentra demasiado ocupada en los entrenamientos y partidos, ya que la primera liga francesa se encuentra en medio del campeonato, donde por cierto, el equipo de los Quiberon Quafflepunchers , en el que ella juega, se encuentra en primer lugar._

_Según Melvyn Bakker, jefe del área de Aurores, Potter no les ha informado acerca de su homosexualidad, pero aquello no supone ningún problema, ya que Potter es uno de los mejores a la hora de trabajar y sus gustos no tienen nada que ver con su desempeño profesional. Enfatizó además que en el Ministerio no se hace ningún tipo de discriminación por gustos sexuales, estados de sangre, razas u otros._

_También estuvimos por “Invierno”, donde algunos de los empleados declararon haber visto a Potter hace un par de fines de semana, según ellos, se veía bastante relajado y contento, bebiendo y pasándola bien, con un grupo de amigos, asiduos clientes al lugar._

_Por lo que hemos indagado, Potter no está saliendo con nadie en la actualidad, así que supongo que lo tendremos que mover de la lista de solteros codiciados, a la lista de solteros homosexuales más codiciados, donde, luego de que Draco Malfoy dejara su lugar al declarar estar en una seria relación formal con Lior Freuchie Friern, estoy segura, ocupa ya el primer lugar._

Harry sintió un pequeño amargo en el pecho y se le quitaron las ganas de comer, lamentando que le hubieran recordado que Draco no estaba ya disponible, sino feliz y contento con ese  _extranjero_  que efectivamente parecía no querer irse del país.

Pese a eso no dejó que la rabia le ganara y telefoneó a Colin, preguntándole si el fin de semana se reuniría a tomar unas copas con sus amigos. Colin se mostró más que indignado, lamentando que la prensa y que los empleados de la discoteca hubieran sido tan indiscretos; Harry le dijo que no había problema y que todo estaba bien, que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo entonces Colin pareció más tranquilo, seguramente había esperado algún reproche de su parte.

Luego de un par de llamadas más quedaron de acuerdo para encontrarse la noche del viernes en una concurrida calle del centro de York, donde podrían cenar algo antes de ir a recorrer las discotecas que le habían comentado.

Harry, contento ante la perspectiva de hacer algo más que sólo pensar en Draco, se alistó esa noche del viernes, y se apareció a la hora y en el lugar indicado, donde los amigos de Colin lo saludaron como si se tratara de un viejo conocido de toda la vida. Durante la cena, ninguno de ellos mencionó nada respecto a las noticias de las pasadas dos semanas y se la pasaron hablando acerca de las anécdotas de sus trabajos y escuelas. Harry les contó entonces que en sólo unos cuantos días más debía volver ya a trabajar, que sus vacaciones estaban llegando lamentablemente a su fin. No había pensado en eso durante todo ese tiempo, y no fue hasta que ellos mencionaron el trabajo, que lo recordó.

Dispuesto a pasarla bien una vez más, se encaminó con ellos hacia la zona de bares y discotecas, finalmente decidieron por “Attis”, un local que parecía estar de moda, por la cantidad de gente que había fuera, entrar fue fácil, sobre todo cuando los de seguridad vieron que se trataba de él; y no que le gustara usar su nombre para cosas como esas, pero de alguna forma estaba ya acostumbrado a que la mayoría de puertas se le abrieran cuando lo veían.

El interior de esta discoteca, a diferencia de la anterior, era mucho más oscuro, las luces y la música acelerada lo hacían sentir algo ansioso. No había mesas para beber, sólo una larga barra en cada lado de la pista de baile y en el fondo los baños. Se acomodaron apretadamente en la barra más lejana y pidieron cuatro Long Island, mirando hacia la pista de baile, bastante llena ya, y apreciando el lugar y sobre todo a los chicos.

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó Eloy con mucho entusiasmo, mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia el frente.

Harry, algo curioso, siguió su mirada, hacia una de las esquinas de la pista de baile.

—Es por eso que vale la pena venir hasta acá —continuó comentando Eloy, mirando fijamente al mismo punto que Harry.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? —le reprendió Pat, negando con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada de malo mirar —suspiró Eloy.

Pero Harry ya no seguía sus conversaciones, su garganta se había secado y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, su corazón latía con más velocidad que minutos antes, debido a la rabia, mientras observaba a Draco, pegado a Lior, bailando de manera bastante descarada.

Draco estaba vestido completamente de negro, con unos pantalones tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel, la camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello en V se le pegaba al cuerpo y se elevaba unos centímetros cuando hacía algunos movimientos, dejando ver una porción de su abdomen y su cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto, un poco más largo que antes, y parecía refulgir gracias a las luces de la discoteca.

—¿No me dirán que no es una de las cosas más sexys que han visto? —preguntó Eloy, hacia Harry y luego hacia los demás.

—Particularmente prefiero a Lior, Malfoy se ve demasiado… —Colin arrugó un poco la nariz —dominante.

—Ya lo creo —susurró Harry, sintiendo la necesidad de ser él quien estuviera apresado entre los brazos de Draco, que esos besos que repartía sobre el cuello de Lior fueran dados sobre su propio cuerpo, y que esas mordidas que, Harry estaba seguro, le seguirían a los besos, marcaran su piel y la de ningún otro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Soleil, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, no entendiendo a qué se refería el chico.

—Que si Malfoy te parece demasiado dominante.

—Pues… —no recordaba haberlo dicho en voz alta —supongo…

—Yo no lo creo —negó rápidamente Soleil, mirando ya hacia otro lado de la pista, pese a que sus amigos y Harry seguían apreciando a Draco y Lior.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Harry, tratando de no parecer descortés al no prestarle atención, y algo curioso también.

—Me parece que es de esos que les gusta mantener el control —explicó Soleil, en tono más confidencial —, pero que también es de los que les gusta que alguien rete ese control, que alguien les de la pelea —sonrió ampliamente —, no sé si me entiendes.

—Ah… —Harry sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

—Y ese chico… Lior, no parece de los que luchan mucho.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó Pat —Sí parece bastante más dominante que Draco.

—No, claro que no, basta ver como bailan para saber quién es el que lleva el talante allí —señaló sin recato Soleil, Harry, que hubiera preferido no seguir mirando, giró para verlos, efectivamente, las manos de Draco sobre la cadera del chico, la forma como lo dirigía y lo besaba… Sí, Lior no parecía darle demasiada batalla, desasiéndose entre sus brazos.

—No puedes decir cómo es una pareja con sólo mirarlos bailar —protestó Colin.

—En realidad creo que Soleil tiene razón —argumentó Harry —, Draco es el que manda allí.

—Como sea, iré a ver si puedo ganar algo de oro para la siguiente fiesta —negó Colin, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos y apartándose.

—¿No les irá a tomar una fotografía? —preguntó Harry, algo alarmado.

—Seguro que les tomará miles —suspiró Eloy, que en ningún momento había quitado la vista de Draco.

—Pero esas fotos ya están muy vistas —explicó Pat —, lo que verá es si puede sacar algo diferente, tal vez una discusión, una indiscreción… —se encogió de hombros —, ya sabes, las cosas que realmente venden.

—Ah… —Harry inclinó el rostro y miró a Draco por un rato más, aunque le gustaría que él y Lior terminaran, no le gustaría que se viera envuelto en un escándalo de ese tipo, sabía que no sería beneficioso para esa imagen que estaba tratando de construir desde que había vuelto a casa.

—Pero a ti te respeta mucho —se apresuró a aclarar Pat de pronto —Harry lo miró extrañado —, nos lo dijo el otro día, no te tomaría ni una sola fotografía, y eso ya es decir mucho, a él no le importaría tomarle una foto a cualquiera de nosotros con tal de ganar algo de oro y hacer un escándalo.

—La verdad no me importa mucho que me tome fotografías… es decir, no me refiero a que quiero que me tome algunas, sino a que yo no hago nada que merezca un gran escándalo.

—Cierto, eres demasiado santito —se burló Soleil.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo apenas un poco.

—No lo creas tanto.

Por mucho rato más permaneció en ese lugar, debatiéndose entre los reproches de haber ido para ver tremendo espectáculo –Draco y el _extranjerito_ besándose y manoseándose como si no tuvieran una habitación para hacerlo- y las ganas de volver a casa. Sus amigos de fiesta se habían dispersado ya, cada uno encontrando con quien bailar, algunos chicos se le habían acercado a él también, y a todos los había rechazado. Prefería quedarse allí, apoyado contra la barra y consumiéndose de celos a la espera de que Draco notara su presencia, pero aquello no ocurría, Draco parecía no tener ojos –ni manos o labios- para alguien más que no fuera Lior.

—¿No te estás aburriendo? —preguntó Colin, acercándose a él, estaba algo sonrojado y despeinado.

—No, para nada.

—¿Y entonces por qué no bailas? ¿No me dirás que nadie te ha invitado?

—No es eso, es sólo que me siento bien aquí, viéndolos bailar y disfrutando de mi bebida.

—Ah… —Colin miró hacia atrás, seguramente hacia el causante de su sonrojo y luego hacia Harry, que sonrió amablemente.

—Hey, por mí ni te preocupes, que en verdad estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Colin, mucho más rápido de lo que Harry había esperado, agitando una mano y perdiéndose entre la multitud de cuerpos danzantes.

Harry negó con la cabeza, terminándose el contenido de su bebida de un solo trago. Ir al baño sería buena idea, tal vez luego podría irse a casa, no era necesario seguir abriendo sus heridas de esa manera. Dio una mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Draco y Lior habían desaparecido, tal vez al fin habían vuelto a  _casa._

Rumiando de rabia se encaminó hasta el baño, por suerte ese sitio, a diferencia de muchos otros a los que había ido, tenía un baño de verdad, no un baño para ligar, para eso, por supuesto, estaba el cuarto de ligues. Sonrió ante su propia broma y empujó la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos por la luminosidad del interior  y cuando la puerta se cerró y la música estridente bajó unos cuantos decibeles, jadeó, sorprendido al encontrar que la única persona que estaba en ese momento dentro, no era otro más que Draco.

Draco estaba lavándose las manos y levantó la vista para mirar a través del espejo, y por un instante pareció quedarse congelado ante su presencia, antes de cerrar el grifo de agua y sacar unas cuantas toallas de papel para secarse las manos. Pese a que quería parecer relajado, Harry sabía que no lo estaba, y eso era algo que lo hacía sentir especial, ser capaz de leer esas pequeñas señales en el cuerpo de Draco, de descifrar cosas que sabía que muy pocos podían.

Por un momento más Harry se quedó de pie, casi en la puerta del baño, sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que su mente pareció conectar al fin con el resto de su cuerpo y se obligó a caminar hacia el interior.

—Hola —saludó con cautela.

Draco hizo un simple asentimiento, desechando las toallas de papel en un enorme cubo de basura y caminando hacia la salida. La mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, como había hecho durante el partido de quidditch, donde se habían encontrado la última vez, sólo que esta vez sus intenciones eran diferentes. No pudo negar que se regocijó al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Draco cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su suave piel.

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, airadamente, tratando de desprenderse de él.

—No, escucha, quiero decirte algo.

—Ya te he escuchado muchas veces, pensé que estábamos claros en esto —Draco finalmente se pudo soltar de él y trató de llegar a la puerta, pero Harry lo siguió y lo tomó de un hombro, haciéndolo girar con mucha más brusquedad de la que había esperado.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a decir Harry, soltándolo, Draco arqueó una ceja y no hizo ningún intento de marcharse.

—¿Lo lamentas?

—Por lo del otro día, y por haber ido a importunar a tu casa hace tiempo también, de madrugada, cuando… ya sabes…  _él_ … —realmente estaba desarrollando una fobia al decir ese nombre.

—Lior —ayudó Draco, con tono de impaciencia.

—Sí, cuando  _Lior_  me dijo que estabas durmiendo. Yo quería decirte que en verdad me alegra ver que estás bien y que… bueno, si es que eres feliz con él, y ya no quieres nada conmigo, lo entiendo, más de lo que crees, es obvio que no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada.

Draco le dio una mirada intrigada, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—¿Estás diciendo…?

—Que ya entendí que perdí y que ahora me alegra que estés feliz.

Por un instante más se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y a pocos pasos de distancia, Harry apreciando a Draco, recordando el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó entonces Draco, parecía un poco más relajado, aunque su mirada permanecía cautelosa, y no hacía ningún intento por acercarse a él.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A este lugar.

—No te estuve siguiendo, si es lo que piensas, no suelo hacer esas cosas.

—Ajá…

—Sólo salí con unos amigos.

—¿De los que hablan los diarios?

Harry sonrió un poco.

—Sí, esos mismos.

—Interesante —masculló Draco y Harry avanzó un par de pasos más hacia él.

—Yo sé que no sirve de nada, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, ya he dejado de esconderme y todo eso…

—Ajá.

—Y si tú quisieras...

—Ya veo —Draco retrocedió los dos pasos que Harry había avanzado, con una mirada más enfadada aún.

—No… no me refiero a que…

—Cómo sea, debo irme —interrumpió Draco —, me esperan.

Antes de que Harry pudiera aclararle que no lo había dicho con intensiones de meterlo en su cama, sino de simplemente volver a ser amigos, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando escuchar la música estridente, antes de volver a cerrarse, dejando todo silencioso.

Harry hizo un sonido de frustración y decidió que ya había tenido demasiado por una noche, salió del baño y buscó a sus amigos, encontró a Pat, bailando de manera bastante insinuante con un chico alto y de cabello castaño. Algo azorado se acercó a él y, dándole una mirada de disculpa a su acompañante, le dijo que ya se iba a casa y que la había pasado bastante bien. Pat le preguntó si es que todo estaba bien, Harry asintió, sonriente y le aseguró que se comunicarían pronto para quedar nuevamente.

Apareció bastante temprano en casa, apenas era media noche, pero no estaba de ánimos para seguir bebiendo o siquiera intentar bailar y ligar con alguno de los chicos de la discoteca, en ese momento lo único que le apetecía era que Draco lo besara y lo reclamara como suyo, como parecía hacer con Lior en esa pista de baile, como había hecho tanto tiempo atrás con él. Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos se imaginó que Draco bailaba con él de esa manera tan dominante, en medio de todas las luces y el humo, y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

 

_—Vamos… —susurró Draco con voz insinuante, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados del cuerpo, enviándole pequeños chispazos de placer por todos lados._

_—Draco… —suspiró Harry._

_—Está bien —masculló Draco, antes de darle una larga lamida a su miembro._

_—Mmm —Harry jadeó y se arqueó un poco, no era la primera vez que Draco le insinuaba intercambiar roles en la cama, y aunque siempre había sabido como rechazarlo de buena manera, esa tarde Draco parecía mucho más decidido, algo en su mirada le decía que esta vez no aceptaría un no como respuesta, y eso no lo dejaban relajarse por completo, lo cual fue mucho más evidente cuando Draco acarició sus testículos y luego un poco más atrás, lo que provocó que saltara como si se tratara de un resorte, alejándose de él._

_—Harry —resopló Draco, sin apartarse del todo, parecía estar buscando paciencia  —, vamos… estoy seguro de que te gustará, una vez que te relajes verás…_

_—No… yo no… —interrumpió Harry, apartándose un poco más de él —, no es algo que haya hecho antes, ni algo que piense que me pueda gustar._

_Draco hizo un mohín de descontento, mientras retrocedía en la cama, hasta estar en el lado opuesto._

_—Draco —suspiró Harry, tratando de acercarse a él, lo recibió una mirada helada, la primera que había recibido desde que habían empezado a quedar para algo más que tomar una copa o alguna cena, casi un mes atrás._

_—No quiero oír tu teoría de que eres demasiado heterosexual como para intentarlo, honestamente, ya aburre —replicó Draco, recitando una de las excusas que Harry le había dado la última vez; le dio una mirada más y se puso en pie. Harry pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo y aún algo excitado, a la luz del atardecer que se colaba por el ventanal abierto del dormitorio de la Mansión, las antorchas permanecían apagadas, y el ambiente, hasta sólo minutos antes, había sido perfecto._

_—Pero… ¿te parece correcto presionarme para hacer algo que no quiero hacer, sólo por un capricho tuyo? —preguntó Harry, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer —¿No te parece que te estás comportando de manera egoísta?_

_Draco, que por fin había encontrado una bata y se la estaba poniendo encima, giró, luciendo más enojado aún, sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera que, Harry adivinó, era peligrosa, mientras sus labios se tensaban, perdiendo un poco el color._

_—¿Yo soy el caprichoso y el egoísta aquí? —increpó —Te recuerdo, Potter, que yo no soy el que tiene una novia en casa, ni una vida pública llena de tapaderas y mentiras._

_Y ese había sido el primer reclamo, Harry no podía negar que lo había estado esperando, que sabía que en cualquier momento Draco le increparía su relación con Ginny, aunque hubiera esperado que fuera en otra situación._

_—Ah… ¿la culpabilidad por fin puede contigo? —continuó Draco, amarrando el cinturón de su bata color azul y jalando la varita mágica de la mesa de noche._

_Harry entrecerró los ojos, no estaba dispuesto a contestar, sobre todo porque no sabía qué contestar al respecto. Tras la primera noche en que habían estado juntos, se había sentido culpable, pero aún así había insistido en verlo una vez más, “sólo una”, había pensado, “para terminar de sacarme la obsesión que tengo con él de la cabeza”, pero esa “una vez más” se había convertido en dos y dos en tres, para luego perder la cuenta, en más de cuatro, o tal vez cinco semanas, y sí, algunas veces se sentía culpable, sobre todo cuando Ginny lo esperaba en casa, o le escribía a la mañana siguiente, deseándole buen día y que hubiera descansado, pero no había forma de que se decidiera a apartarse de Draco, no sabía por qué, pero no podía hacerlo._

_—¿Qué? ¿Ya no dirás nada?_

_Draco agitó la varita, y la ropa de Harry, desperdigada por el suelo, se levantó y giró con aire teatral, antes de volar hasta sus brazos, Harry la abrazó de la mejor manera que pudo, sorprendido por esa reacción y tratando de cubrir su desnudez._

_—¿Me estás echando porque no quiero dejar que me folles? —preguntó Harry, con voz herida, pero no dispuesto a moverse ni a tocar el tema de Ginny con él en ese momento._

_—No, te estoy echando antes de que sea demasiado tarde y las cosas se salgan de control, no eres más que un chico experimentando y… —Draco pareció dudar un instante, apartó la mirada de Harry y cuando la retomó parecía más seguro y frío —, no me gusta estar con quien aún no sabe lo que es._

_—¿Y qué tal si te dijera que sí dejaré que me folles? ¿Eso cambiaría en algo tu decisión? —preguntó Harry, dejando caer la ropa al suelo y caminando hacia él con lentitud, la mirada de Draco permanecía fija en él._

_—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué te sientes obligado? —Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

_—¿No es acaso lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry, deteniéndose delante de Draco, percibiendo su aroma y luchando con las ganas de jalarlo y besarlo, de obligarlo de alguna manera a que no lo botase de su casa o de su cama._

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_—No._

_—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Porque me da la sensación de que es eso precisamente lo que estás buscando. Que yo me sienta tan culpable por toda esta situación, por engañarla a ella y a ti, y que me deje follar, sin importar que en el fondo yo sienta que no estoy listo, o que tenga dudas respecto a que si es algo que quiero o no intentar o…_

_—No lo quiero de esa manera —interrumpió Draco._

_—Y entonces, ¿de qué manera lo quieres?_

_—Convenciéndote —respondió rápidamente Draco, su voz sonaba más ronca, más sensual y Harry se estremeció por ello —. Hacerte desearlo, hacértelo pedir —la mano de Draco se elevó y acarició con un par de dedos su cuello, provocando que Harry inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más espacio._

_—¿Cómo…? —Harry sentía los dedos de Draco recorriendo su cuello con inusitada lentitud, despertando su piel a sensaciones de placer diferentes —¿Cómo lo harías…? —se obligó a continuar preguntando, pese a que sabía que se estaba metiendo en un juego peligroso —Nadie antes a podido..._

_—Es que nadie ha tratado de la manera correcta —susurró Draco, hablándole al oído y provocándole un jadeo._

_—No se trata de... —trató de argumentar Harry._

_—Sí... —interrumpió Draco, el aliento en su oído lo hacía estremecerse nuevamente —, se trata de que confíes en alguien lo suficiente para dejarlo intentar._

_—Oh… —Harry se mordió los labios, tratando de evitar que el gemido escapara de su garganta, mientras la lengua de Draco hacía cosas que debían ser catalogadas de pecaminosas en su oreja._

_—Potter —dijo entonces Draco, apartándose sólo un poco y haciendo que su aliento barriera la humedad que su lengua había dejado. Harry sintió su espalda arqueándose, mientras su miembro parecía reaccionar a la forma en cómo Draco mencionaba su apellido._

_—Yo… —tragó duro, sintiéndose completamente perdido._

_Draco no le dio lugar a más palabras, con una mano desató el nudo de su bata, mientras que con la otra lo jalaba de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo ahora casi desnudo, la tibieza de esa piel se sintió reconfortante contra su propia piel, mientras esa lengua volvía hasta su oído, recorriéndolo con lentitud, provocándole jadeos; sus manos se anclaron de los hombros de Draco, sintiendo que si no se sujetaba de algo caería por la forma en que sus piernas estaban temblando. Sus encuentros anteriores habían estado siempre teñidos de ansiedad, de necesidad y hasta de algo de rudeza, nunca de ternura y delicadeza y, mientras la lengua de Draco hacía un camino hacia su cuello, Harry sintió que algo más estaba cambiando nuevamente entre ellos._

_—Draco —gimoteó cuando los labios de Draco, de manera gentil, se posaron sobre su cuello, repartiendo besos por toda su piel._

_—Shhh… —susurró Draco, sus manos lo sujetaban con fuerza por la cintura, no permitiéndole apartarse —, tranquilo… no te obligaré._

_—Yo… —su réplica murió cuando Draco elevó un poco el rostro y lo besó, de manera lenta y pausada, recorriendo el interior de su boca con su lengua, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de más, de que esos labios no se apartaran de allí nunca más._

_No tuvo tiempo de asustarse de sus pensamientos, pues las manos de Draco abandonaron su espalda y se posaron sobre sus hombros, acariciándolo de la misma lenta manera en que lo estaba besando, sus dedos arrastrándose apenas perceptiblemente sobre su piel y aún así, estremeciéndola. Las manos siguieron bajando, recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, donde empezaron a hacer caricias circulares por un momento, para luego dirigirse a sus manos, aún sujetas a los hombros de Draco. Acariciaron con cariño el dorso, obligándolo a relajarlas, mientras esa boca seguía poseyéndolo de una manera que no creía posible._

_Luego de lo que pareció una gloriosa eternidad, los labios de Draco se apartaron, provocando que soltara un gemido de frustración, pero sus caricias no se detuvieron, sus manos lo obligaron a soltarlo por un instante, mientras dejaba caer la bata hasta el piso. Harry no perdió el tiempo y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Draco y pegándolo nuevamente a su cuerpo, sus erecciones se encontraron y se frotaron, haciendo que ambos gimieran conformes._

_Sus labios volvieron a unirse y las manos de Draco no se detuvieron en ningún momento, recorriendo su espalda y sus caderas, apenas rozando una que otra vez sus nalgas de manera demasiado rápida como para sentir aquello como una insinuación, mientras lo iba empujando hasta la cama._

_No fue sino hasta que la parte interna de sus rodillas golpeó contra el colchón, que se dio cuenta de que estaban ya al pie de la cama, abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, como si despertara de un placentero sueño, y lo recibió la mirada brillante de Draco._

_Draco no le dijo nada, aunque su mirada hablaba de ansiedad y deseo, y sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre su cuello, bajando lentamente por la clavícula, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso que, encontrándose con el aire fresco de la noche, le provocaba estremecimientos. Las manos de Draco recorrían los costados de su cuerpo con lentitud, mientras esos labios y esa lengua seguían bajando poco a poco, mordisqueando sus tetillas, y haciéndolo gemir mucho más fuerte. No se detuvieron allí y siguieron bajando, le introdujo su caliente lengua en el ombligo y Harry se tuvo que sujetar de los hombros de Draco para no caer al piso, mientras sentía más que veía, al chico arrodillándose delante de él. Dio una mirada hacia abajo, hacia la cabellera rubia detenida delante de su erección y se agitó hacia adelante, tratando de hacerle entender lo ansioso que estaba._

_Una de las manos de Draco se apoderó de su erección, mientras la otra lo sujetaba de las caderas, Harry quiso dejarse caer en la cama, pero el agarre de Draco le daba a entender que no lo tenía permitido. Exhaló profundamente cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Draco soplar sobre su miembro, duro y algo húmedo ya, y gritó de manera vergonzosa cuando esa lengua, roja y caliente, lo recorrió de arriba abajo por primera vez._

_—Dios —tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caderas se impulsaban hacia adelante, insinuándose de manera descarada._

_Draco no dijo nada, su boca pronto estuvo alrededor de su miembro, acogiéndolo y absorbiéndolo, subiendo, bajando y dejándolo cada vez más húmedo y tembloroso. La mano de Draco, la que sujetaba su cadera, lo apresaba con fuerza, evitando que se empujara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo contra él, mientras la otra mano lo acariciaba desde la base, dándole el encuentro a esa boca que se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición._

_Enredó los dedos en la platinada cabellera rubia, disfrutando de su suavidad y trató de no jalarlo demasiado, mientras sus caderas luchaban por no empujarse mucho más fuerte, en tanto esa boca seguía recorriéndolo y haciéndolo gemir y jadear. No fue hasta un poco después que sintió esa otra mano bajando por su miembro hasta sus testículos, balanceándolos un par de veces antes de retroceder un poco más; Harry contuvo el aliento conforme sintió los dedos de Draco acariciar la piel tras sus bolas y antes de que pudiera protestar, esos dedos se alejaron, encargándose ahora de acariciar la parte interior de su pierna._

_—Oh… Draco… si no paras, yo… —trató de advertir, sabiendo que si Draco incrementaba tan sólo un poco la velocidad, se correría._

_Draco se apartó de él, y elevó la mirada, sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Arqueó una ceja de manera burlona antes de volver a lamer su erección por completo, de la base a la punta y de regreso, provocando que su espalda se arqueara y que tuviera que apretar los ojos por la sensación. La lengua de Draco bajó hasta los testículos, y los lamió un par de veces, antes de irle a hacer compañía a esa mano que seguía acariciando con lentitud el interior de una de sus piernas. Cuando esa lengua recorrió esa parte de su pierna, que Harry nunca había imaginado fuera tan sensible, separó un poco más las piernas, tratando de darle más espacio y tratando de no dejarse caer contra la cama, pues eso solo provocaría que las caricias se detuvieran. Draco continuó con sus caricias, bajando por toda la pierna, mordiendo el interior de su rodilla y cambiándose hacia la otra pierna y haciendo el mismo camino de vuelta, hasta sus testículos, los cuales mordisqueó apenas un poco antes de subir hasta el miembro erecto y a punto de estallar, dio unas lamidas más y se levantó, sin apartarse demasiado de él. Para ese punto Harry estaba hecho gelatina, si Draco lo giraba y lo quería follar, sabía que no se resistiría, no había forma en que se pudiera resistir a nada de lo que él le quisiera hacer._

_Draco se acercó a sus labios y a sólo milímetros de él, susurró:_

_—Voltéate._

_Harry gimoteó, y siendo incapaz de dar alguna respuesta, dejó que Draco lo girara, sintió su erección dura y caliente, entre sus nalgas, mientras esos labios ahora besaban sus hombros, pasó una mano hacia atrás, sujetándose de la pierna de Draco para tener de qué sostenerse, cuando esos labios bajaron un poco más, recorriendo su espalda. Cuando Draco se apartó de él, quiso protestar por su ausencia, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues casi inmediatamente unos dientes mordisquearon el final de su espalda, haciéndolo arquearse nuevamente y buscando apoyarse en algún lugar, el único sitio que encontró fue la cama, dejándose caer hacia delante y quedando completamente inclinado, las mordidas de Draco siguieron bajando por una de sus nalgas, presionando sus dientes contra ellas y luego pasando la lengua de manera consoladora._

_—Draco… espera —pidió, apretando más fuerte las sábanas entre los dedos y sintiéndose demasiado expuesto con Draco arrodillado detrás de él, a la altura de su culo._

_Draco no le contestó, no con palabras al menos, su lengua se coló entre sus nalgas, arrasando la sensible piel entre ellas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras gemía más alto aún._

_Las manos de Draco, que habían estado sobre sus caderas hasta ese momento, separaron sus nalgas, dejándolo completamente expuesto, pero nada de eso le interesaba ya, sólo la posibilidad de que Draco volviera a hacer aquello con su lengua y… y entonces Draco lo hizo una vez más, recorriendo toda la piel que había entre ellas, deteniéndose apenas un instante en el centro antes de volver a subir._

_—Draco… —gimoteó, doblando las rodillas y buscando más apoyo en la cama, las manos de Draco permanecieron separándole las nalgas mientras esa lengua continuaba torturándolo de esa manera, deteniéndose cada vez más tiempo en el centro, hasta que la sintió presionarse con fuerza, como si quisiera entrar en él._

_—¡Merlín! —gritó, girando el rostro un poco y tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones cuando esa lengua se hundió un poco en él. Nunca, en toda su vida, había imaginado que eso pudiera sentirse así. Cierto que había follado con algunos chicos, y que había experimentado muchas cosas, pero eso, permitir que alguien llegara a ese punto tan íntimo era algo que no había siquiera considerado, era algo que siempre había pensado que no intentaría. Y entonces venía Draco y volteaba todo su mundo, haciéndolo descubrir que todo eso no era tan malo. Nada malo en realidad._

_La lengua de Draco seguía introduciéndose y saliendo de él con lentitud, acompañada de ruidos de succión y de lamidas entorno a su entrada, las manos de Draco presionaban con tanta fuerza sus nalgas que estaba seguro de que le quedarían marcas, y aún así no era capaz de detenerlo._

_Hasta que Draco se detuvo de pronto, presionando sus labios contra su entrada antes de apartarse._

_—¡No! —gimoteó Harry, desesperado —, Draco, no te pares… por favor, no…_

_—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Draco, su aliento golpeó contra la piel húmeda de sus nalgas, haciéndolo estremecerse._

_—No pares —repitió Harry, apoyando más las rodillas sobre la cama, Draco lo sujetó por las caderas y lo elevó un poco más, cuando se dio cuenta, ya completamente arrodillado y ofrecido hacia él._

_Fue recompensado con una nueva serie de lamidas y mordidas, la lengua de Draco presionándose contra su entrada y sus labios succionándolo y dejándolo ansioso y necesitado. Necesitaba más, lo sabía, sabía que aquello no era suficiente, mientras levantaba las caderas y se refregaba contra él, esperó que Draco entendiera el mensaje._

_Y vaya que lo entendió._

_Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, un largo dedo se hacía camino en su interior, mientras esa lengua seguía revoloteando alrededor. No le pareció algo tan incómodo, mucho menos doloroso, y siguió disfrutándolo, gimiendo y lloriqueando, pidiendo por más y más, entonces un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero, abriéndolo con lentitud y paciencia, hasta que fue demasiado, hasta que supo que no podría más._

_Una de sus manos soltó la arrugada sábana, se metió bajo su cuerpo, hasta su dura erección, y se la presionó con fuerza, luchando con las ganas de acariciarse y dejarse ir por el orgasmo que lo estaba rondando desde hacía mucho rato._

_—Por favor —lloriqueó, empujando sus caderas para darle el encuentro a ese par de dedos y esa lengua._

_—Mmm… —rugió Draco, apartándose de él un poco, sus dedos aún seguían en su interior, mientras volvía a besarlo en la espalda._

_—Draco —pidió nuevamente Harry._

_—¿Lo quieres, verdad? —preguntó Draco con voz burlona, pero a Harry no le interesaba que Draco se riera de él, ni que luego se lo sacara en cara, sólo que las sensaciones no terminaran, que Draco le demostrara cuánto más podía sentir._

_—Sí…_

_—Dilo, Potter —dijo contra su oreja, mientras esos dedos giraban en su interior, Harry pensó morir en ese momento, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de necesidad._

_—Dámelo —se escuchó decir con voz ronca y ansiosa —. Draco, hazlo… por favor, no… —otro giro más en su interior y su ruego se convirtió en un gemido estridente._

_—¿Cómo negártelo? —preguntó Draco, dándole un beso en el hombro, uno que era extrañamente tierno en medio de esa situación, antes de apartarse._

_Harry sintió como esos dedos abandonaban su interior, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues inmediatamente el resbaloso miembro de Draco se frotaba contra él, Harry, en respuesta, frotó su culo contra él, remarcando su aprobación a lo que sabía que pasaría a continuación y esperando que Draco no quisiera hacerlo rogar más._

_Y gracias a Merlín que no lo hizo._

_Apretó los dientes un poco, conforme sentía la cabeza entrar en su interior, causándole hincones de dolor que consiguieron mantener a raya su erección, pero aún así, el dolor no era tanto como para alejar completamente su excitación._

_Lo sintió entrar un poco más, y lo escuchó sisear mientras se apartaba y empujaba nuevamente, apoyó sus manos con más firmeza en la cama y para el tercer empuje estuvo listo para darle el encuentro, su culo chocó entonces con las caderas de Draco, y gruñó, perdido entre la sensación de sentirse completamente invadido, y algo adolorido._

_—Salazar bendito —gimió Draco, su voz se escuchaba apretada, mientras presionaba los dedos contra sus caderas —, estás tan… te sientes tan bien…. ¡demonios!_

_—Draco… —Harry giró sus caderas un poco, acostumbrándose a la sensación._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, y Harry supuso que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no empezar a moverse, la idea de tenerlo así de ansioso lo hizo sentir de alguna manera poderoso._

_—Sí —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire —, sólo… no te pares… no te detengas._

_—¡Oh, Harry! —gruñó Draco, alejándose de él, saliendo un poco y clavándose una vez más en su interior._

_—Sí… —Harry comenzó a empujarse contra él, escuchando la forma como sus cuerpos golpeaban, mientras la sensación de dolor se alejaba, dejando únicamente placer. Draco empezó a golpear con más fuerza, dándole en cada golpe a su próstata, haciéndolo jadear y gemir sin control. No se pudo contener por mucho tiempo más, y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando el pecho contra la cama y colando una mano entre su cuerpo y el colchón, hasta poder sujetar su erección, la cual acarició con rudeza, demasiado ansioso ya._

_Bastaron sólo unas cuantas caricias para correrse, gritando vergonzosamente; sus piernas y brazos temblaban conforme su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de semen, y escuchó a Draco gimotear algo que no alcanzó a entender, lo sintió apartarse de él y salir de su interior, frotando su erección furiosamente entre sus nalgas y un instante después un líquido caliente salpicando su espalda y sus piernas._

_Estuvo seguro de haber perdido la conciencia al menos por un instante, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba caer desparramado sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, incapaz de hacer nada más que jadear como si tuviera un serio problema respiratorio. Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco estaba a su lado, apoyado sobre su codo y mirándolo fijamente, estaba sonrojado y con el cabello pegoteado a la frente, quiso levantar una mano para apartarlo, para acariciarlo, quiso decirle algo, pero su cuerpo parecía completamente desconectado de su mente._

_Draco le sonrió un poco más y le dio una muy suave nalgada, antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda, la mano con la que lo había golpeado se quedó allí, acariciando lentamente la piel, mientras Harry por fin parecía recuperarse._

_—Draco… —susurró._

_—¿Harry? —replicó Draco, girando el rostro hacia él y sonriendo, al parecer, de manera triunfal._

_—Eso no fue justo —protestó Harry, hablando un poco más firme, las cejas de Draco se elevaron un poco, de manera burlona._

_—Hace un instante parecías estar disfrutándolo bastante._

_—Imposible no hacerlo —admitió Harry —, me refiero a la forma en que… ¿Eso no es delito?_

_Draco soltó una gran carcajada y se giró un poco más hacia él._

_—¿Delito? ¿Qué harás ahora, arrestarme?_

_—Tal vez lo haga —Harry arrugó un poco la nariz, siendo ya consciente de lo pegajoso que estaba por todos lados —, pero primero tomaré una ducha._

_—Claro —suspiró Draco —, tal vez luego me puedas convencer de hacértelo de nuevo._

_Harry le dio una mirada más, notó como la expresión de Draco se había tornado cauta nuevamente._

_—Estoy seguro que se me ocurrirán maneras de hacerlo —susurró, apoyándose sobre los codos y elevándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios._

_Cuando se apartaron Draco parecía mucho más relajado._

_—¿Te encuentras bien, cierto? —le preguntó Draco luego de un momento más, pese a sus intensiones de ir a tomar una ducha, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado relajado para intentar siquiera ponerse en pie._

_—¿Bien? Claro, por qué no habría de… —entonces Harry se giró, para quedar sobre su espalda, y un pequeño pinchazo de dolor le llegó a su culo —Oh…_

_—¿Entonces…?_

_—Sí, bien —dijo Harry, luego de darse cuenta que aquel dolor no lo mataría —, pero agotado._

_—Suelo dejarlos así —replicó Draco de manera ufana mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_—Idiota._

_—Eso no es lo que decías hace un momento —se siguió burlando Draco, jalando la varita de los pies de la cama —, haré un hechizo de limpieza, para que descanses un poco más._

_Harry no contestó, sintió la agradable sensación de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras el sudor y todo lo demás era arrasado de su piel, suspiró contento y cerró los ojos, Draco se recostó  junto a él y, sin siquiera mirarlo y con toda la familiaridad que habían desarrollado en ese corto tiempo, Harry pasó un brazo sobre su abdomen, jalándolo hasta tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo._

_—Mañana tengo turno temprano —mintió, recordando que no debía quedarse mucho rato más en esa cama, pues tenía que ir a casa, Ginny había dicho que iría a desayunar._

_—Claro —respondió Draco, su voz de pronto sonó algo apagada, pero no lo apartó ni reprochó nada._

_Harry abrió los ojos, percibiendo que Draco seguramente le había pillado la mentira, se pegó más a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en el cuello._

_—Gracias —susurró —, por convencerme…_

_Harry sintió la mano de Draco apretarse en torno a su brazo y cerró los ojos, mucho más relajado, quedándose rápidamente dormido._

Cuando despertó, bastante tarde ya, tenía una gran erección entre las piernas y estaba completamente seguro de haber estado soñando con Draco, sin pensárselo mucho, llevó una mano hasta su erección y se la apretó con fuerza, mientras pateaba las sábanas para tener más comodidad. Recorrió todo su miembro de arriba abajo con fuerza y bastaron sólo unos cuantos minutos para que terminara corriéndose, jadeando y con la imagen de Draco en la cabeza.

Esa noche había quedado en salir con sus otros amigos, y pese a que se sentía algo triste por el encuentro de la noche anterior con Draco, no estaba muy dispuesto a dejar que el tiempo se le siguiera pasando así. Era consciente ya de que quedarse en casa, recordándolo y vegetando no era la solución.

****

Varios días después, luego de pasar bastante tiempo fuera de su departamento, dividiéndose entre sus amigos de siempre, y los nuevos; evitando a los periodistas que rondaban algunos de los lugares que normalmente frecuentaba, dispuestos a tomarle fotografías y hacerle preguntas; cenando con los Weasley; e incluso yendo a visitar a Remus, que vivía en casa de Andrómeda, con su esposa Nymphadora Tonks y su pequeño hijo Ted, a quienes no visitaba tan seguido como quería, y que sabía además, eran familia de Draco, y a quienes Draco visitaba únicamente en los días festivos, como parte de la cortesía que se le debía a la familia consanguínea, volvió a la rutina del trabajo.

Su jefe le dijo que se sentía muy contento de verlo tan recuperado y que había estado al tanto de los diarios, que había sido algo muy sorprendente, pero que no tenía que temer ninguna represalia, que en el Ministerio no eran tan cabezas duras como algunos argumentaban. Por supuesto que Harry sabía que aquel discurso no era más que una formalidad, que por ley no podían discriminar a nadie, no importaba si su jefe estaba o no de acuerdo con tener a un chico gay entre los suyos, y además ya había escuchado antes como algunos compañeros bromeaban acerca de los chicos gay en el departamento, menos mal que a él nunca se les ocurrió siquiera seguirles la corriente antes, por lo menos no sería tildado de hipócrita, y en cuanto a que algunos se burlaran de él, pues, debía agradecer que en la escuela y durante la guerra, gracias a Rita Skeeter, había aprendido a manejar ese tipo de presiones, simplemente ignorándolas. 

Además, el poner en su sitio a los idiotas, tratar de atrapar algunos delincuentes y no bajar su rendimiento en el trabajo servían de mucho, por lo menos durante sus turnos de trabajo era capaz de mantener la cabeza alejada de Draco y todo lo referente a él…

***

* * *

 


	4. CONTRICCIÓN IV PARTE

** CONSTRICCIÓN: **

** CUARTA PARTE **

 

Sin darse cuenta los días se convirtieron en semanas y las calles se fueron tiñendo de blanco por las primeras heladas, la navidad llegó antes de lo esperado y, al igual que para muchos otros magos y brujas, los días se le hicieron demasiados cortos, teniendo que hacer las compras de navidad cuando el tiempo se estaba agotando ya.

El callejón Diagon rebasaba de gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas, cargando grandes cantidades de paquetes y jalando a niños para alejarlos de las vitrinas y escaparates. Aunque había planeado ir con Ron a hacer las compras de última hora, cuando lo visitó en la tienda, había tal cantidad de gente que dudaba que el chico se pudiera librar del trabajo por lo menos hasta año nuevo, así que resignado a que tendría que hacerlo solo, se encaminó nuevamente hacia la calle principal del callejón.

Agradeció que incluso los periodistas parecieran mucho más ocupados en las compras de última hora como para seguirlo, como habían venido haciendo las últimas semanas, los últimos días con menos entusiasmo, seguramente ya convencidos de que podía haberse declarado gay, pero de que no había ningún otro chico que ocupara su tiempo y les diera un jugoso titular.

Anduvo escogiendo regalos para todos, incluso para Colin y sus amigos, quienes se habían convertido en sus compañeros de juerga, o por lo menos era así como los había denominado Ron, que algunas veces parecía algo resentido porque hubiera conseguido otros amigos con los cuales festejar además del grupo normal de la escuela.  Decidió finalizar la tarde compras en la tienda de juguetes “Elusum” una tienda que siempre le había parecido realmente mágica, y en la cual se podía perder durante horas, donde había comprado los regalos para Ted y Victoire, los únicos niños que conocía; se detuvo delante de la vitrina de la tienda, admirando la enorme maqueta que habían montado, representando al expreso de Hogwarts, que echaba vapor y avanzaba por un gran puente, rodeado de árboles y jardines llenos de nieve. Ese era un gran juguete, y realmente le gustaba, pero no se imaginaba comprándolo para sí mismo, además no tendría un lugar dónde ponerlo, a menos que decidiera convertir la sala en un cuarto de juegos. Pensando en que tal vez algún día, cuando tuviera una casa más grande, sería buena idea tener un cuarto de juegos lleno de maquetas de ese tipo, se dio la vuelta, con tan mala suerte que chocó contra un cuerpo grande y forzudo, que lo sostuvo de los brazos, evitándole caer. En cuanto levantó la mirada hubiera preferido dar con el culo en el piso lleno de nieve, que estar sujeto por él.

—¡Oh! —Lior lo soltó, arrugando la nariz con cara de asco, su expresión le hizo recordar a alguien, pero no estuvo seguro de a quién, mientras retrocedía y miraba ya no hacia el chico, sino hacia Draco, que, como siempre, estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzado y una mirada algo divertida. —Podrías fijarte por dónde caminas, no puedes andar atropellando a los demás —le increpó el chico, alejándose también un paso de él.

—Hola —atinó a decir Harry, ignorando por completo al extranjero y hablando hacia Draco, que torció un poco los labios antes de hacer un asentimiento.

—Vamos, hay demasiada gente aquí —dijo entonces Lior, mirando hacia Draco y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Draco sólo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se alejó en compañía de su novio.

Harry se quedó un momento más allí, de pie y mirando cómo se alejaban, mientras aparentemente, conversaban animadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Ah, qué genial! —suspiró Harry mientras se encaminaba hacia el otro lado del callejón, maldiciendo la cantidad de gente que había y rumiando porque todos parecían tan contentos cuando él se sentía tan miserable.

****

La noche anterior a navidad, mediante un sorteo, Harry fue asignado a vigilar, junto a un grupo de compañeros, la gran fiesta que el Ministerio daba para celebrar esas fechas; lógicamente que había sido invitado, pero a él esas cosas no le gustaban mucho, así que había rechazado la invitación y todos en el Ministerio ya sabían que no valía la pena siquiera intentar insistir, así que no lo hicieron y pusieron su nombre junto con el de los demás aurores para sortear los horarios de esas fechas. Pero, además, había otro problema: Draco y su _maravilloso, popular y sexy novio_  estarían presentes en aquella fiesta, por supuesto, y a él no se le apetecía pasarse la noche entera vigilándolos. Estaba seguro de que si era obligado a permanecer tanto tiempo en esa situación terminaría, como mínimo, maldiciendo al extranjero ese que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más británico, por el acento con que le había reclamado en el Callejón Diagon un día antes.

Era una suerte no tener una familia en ese momento, al menos no una familia del tipo que muchos y muchas aurores sí tenían, no le fue difícil ubicar a Gissela Dromit, quien recientemente se había incorporado al trabajo, luego de haber tenido gemelos, y convencerla de cambiar turnos, apelando a lo maravilloso que sería para ella pasar la primera navidad con su esposo y sus gemelos a cambio de pasar una noche entera de vigía en una aburrida fiesta del Ministerio.

—Pero tú ya habías confirmado tu asistencia a la Madriguera —reprochó Hermione ese día, mucho más tarde, cuando se encontraron a almorzar el veinticuatro de diciembre, la víspera de navidad, Harry los había buscado a ella y Ron para explicarles lo que había pasado y para pasar un rato con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, el trabajo es el trabajo.

—Pero a ti no te tocaba trabajar el veinticinco, sino el veinticuatro —protestó Ron.

—Ya, pero Gissela quiere estar con sus hijos, es su primera navidad ¿sabes? Y la verdad que a mí no me molesta mucho pasar ese día trabajando, no sería la primera vez que pasa.

—¡Ay, Harry! —suspiró Hermione —¿Cuándo lo vas a superar? —parecía demasiado enojada y Ron le dio un codazo, como si quisiera detenerla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja y no comprendiendo, o no queriendo comprender a su amiga.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí.

—No. No lo sé, por eso lo pregunto.

—Hermione —llamó Ron a su novia, haciendo gestos —, ya te he dicho que eso es improbable y que es mejor que…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Harry, cada vez más enojado por no saber qué era lo que pasaba, pero seguro de que sus amigos habían estado suponiendo cosas acerca de él.

—Hablo de que cambiaste tu turno para la fiesta a última hora porque te diste cuenta de quiénes iban a estar allí y no podrías soportarlo. Honestamente pensé que ya se te había pasado todo eso.

Harry abrió la boca, no sabía qué decir, qué contestar o cómo negar aquello.

—No le hagas caso, Harry —apoyó Ron y, aunque no parecía muy convencido, agregó —, ella tiene una tonta teoría y cree que…

—No es un tonta teoría —interrumpió Hermione.

—Chicos… ¿qué es lo que…?

—Es obvio que no quieres quedarte haciendo el turno de la fiesta porque lo vas a ver a él y a su novio, pensé que ya lo tenías aceptado y superado, eso es todo —explicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una probada más a su postre de chocolate.

Harry suspiró lentamente y quiso creer que ella estaba muy lejos de averiguar la verdad, después de todo había muchas parejas gay que irían a esa fiesta.

—Yo no me estoy escapando de nadie —discutió, pese a saber que no la iba a convencer.

—¿Ves? No se está escondiendo de nadie, porque ese chico no está invitado a esa fiesta ¿verdad, Harry? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo como si le hubiera lanzado una cuerda de salvación en medio del océano.

—Pues… no me sé la lista de invitados y francamente no estoy al tanto de cuáles serán sus planes para las fiestas.

—Oh, no —masculló Ron, hundiéndose un poco en su asiento y luciendo derrotado. Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Harry, Harry —canturreó Hermione, negando con la cabeza y agitando la cucharita delante de sus narices —, ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?, ¿tanto como para no darme cuenta?

—No sé de que hablas, ¿y sabes qué? —replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva y haciendo el gesto de levantarse para marcharse —, podrías ser más clara y acusarme de una vez por todas, si es que te crees dueña de todas las respuestas.

Dicho eso se levantó y dejó un par de monedas en la mesa, Ron estaba más sonrojado aún y ni siquiera hizo un intento por detenerlo, mientras Hermione suspiraba dramáticamente. No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta para irse, que ella respondió a su pregunta, con voz firme y segura.

—Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedó quieto en su sitio, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y pese a eso se obligó a girar, con lentitud, encarando a su amiga, la sonrisa de Hermione era mucho más amplia aún, como cuando recibía los resultados de un examen particularmente difícil y complicado con una nota de “Supera las Expectativas”.

—¡Oh, Merlín bendito! —exclamó Ron, y, ante el asombro de Harry, con un gesto de fastidio, sacó del bolsillo un par de monedas de oro y se las entregó a Hermione, que parecía no caber en sí de orgullo.

—¿Apostaron por eso? —preguntó horrorizado, retornando a su mesa antes de llamar más la atención.

—¡Fue su idea! —se defendió Hermione, apuntando a Ron —, en realidad dijo, “puedo apostar un millón de galeones a que no es verdad”, yo le hice ver que no contaba con un millón de galeones y que aceptaría dos a cambio.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ron, lucía algo enfermo —¿con el hurón? ¿No pudiste encontrar otro? Es decir, Colin se ve muy amable y eso.

—¡¿Colin?!—gritó horrorizado Harry, Hermione soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Menos mal que sólo apuestas conmigo, cariño, no quiero imaginar cuánto oro perderías si no fuera así, mira que no le aciertas a ninguna.

—¿También pensaste que me estaba enredando con Colin?

—¿Ilógico, cierto? —negó con la cabeza Hermione —, aunque después de haberte enredado con Malfoy… ¿qué lógica le podemos encontrar a tu comportamiento?

—Ah… ¿Por qué crees que es él? —preguntó Harry, tratando de ganar tiempo, y de paso, dándole algo más de tiempo a Ron, que parecía recuperar el color poco a poco.

—¿En serio quieres que te lo enumere?

Harry arqueó una ceja, como si la estuviera retando, aunque sabía que si ella afirmaba algo así era porque realmente estaba segura, sería interesante saber al menos cómo demonios había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Bien; si es lo que quieres —suspiró Hermione —Extrañamente, cuando Malfoy empezó a salir con ese chico…

—Lior —se encontró Harry, aclarando.

—Ese mismo, empezaste a verte mucho más apagado y cansado; por supuesto que no había reparado en eso en ese momento, sino hasta después, cuando rompiste con Ginny, siempre estabas mirando los diarios, incluso las revistas de chismes, esas que siempre dices detestar, fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta de que lo que buscabas allí era la imagen de Draco Malfoy, saber sí seguía o no con él y qué era lo que hacían.

—Puedo haber estado viendo a cualquiera.

—Claro, pero fue cuando viste la revista en tu cocina, con la foto de ellos, que cerraste la revista con tanta rabia que por un momento pensé que maldecirías al primero que se cruzara por tu camino.

—¿Cuál revista?

—La revista de chismes —Hermione negó con la cabeza —, olvídalo, fue sólo una prueba que hice. Además, no creas que no me di cuenta que en el partido de quidditch de inicio de temporada, mientras todos estaban como locos animando a los jugadores, tú estabas concentrado en mirar unas cuantas filas hacia abajo y que cuando cierto rubio, quien recientemente tiene novio y le gusta salir en los diarios y revistas, desapareció, tú lo hiciste también, seguramente siguiéndolo. Después me contaste que lo habías encarado, ¿recuerdas?

Harry negó con la cabeza, suspiró profundamente y levantó una mano, la mesera, una chica joven y de cabellos rubios perfectamente peinados en una ajustada coleta, se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Dígame señor, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

—¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tiene?

—¿Disculpe, señor? —preguntó, parpadeando en exceso.

—Tráiganos Whisky. Tres vasos —ordenó Ron, luego miró hacia Harry, mientras la mujer asentía y escribía en su pequeña libreta y corrigió —, mejor la botella entera.

La chica lo miró extrañada, y luego hacia Hermione, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, inmediatamente —dijo, desapareciendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento más, Harry tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratando de evitar la mirada de Ron, que parecía estar en medio de un gran debate interno, pues mascullaba y apretaba los puños mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hermione daba cuenta de la última parte de su postre, luciendo bastante relajada y tranquila, como si no hubiera sido la culpable de soltar tremenda bomba.

La mesera regresó pronto, interrumpiendo el pesado silencio y dejando la botella sobre la mesa, una gran hielera y tres vasos. Ron se encargó de servirles una gran cantidad de licor a los tres y antes de esperar siquiera el brindis se bebió el contenido de un gran trago.

—Ni pienses que te emborracharás, porque yo no te llevaré a casa de tu madre en ese estado —reprochó Hermione, mientras jugueteaba con un dedo sobre su vaso.

—De acuerdo, Harry, ahora dinos que eso es mentira —resolvió Ron, hablando hacia Harry y no contestando a su novia.

Fue su turno de darle un gran sorbo a su bebida y cuando dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, negó, sin detenerse mucho a pensar, los malos tragos hay que pasarlos de una sola, se dijo.

—¡Oh, Merlín bendito!

—Ya, no seas tan escandaloso, es mejor eso a tu teoría de que era uno de tus hermanos.

—Ella tiene razón —aseguró Harry, recordando la pregunta que Ron le había hecho varias semanas atrás.

—Pues ahora lo hubiera preferido.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Hermione, ajena a todo el sufrimiento mental que, aparentemente, su novio estaba atravesando.

—Nada. No hay nada que hacer, tú misma lo has dicho, tiene a ese…  _extranjerito_  que no se le despega nunca.

—¿Es decir que te rendiste? ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Ron, luciendo un poco más esperanzado —¿Lo has olvidado?

—No.

—Oh…

—Pero tiene novio, y es feliz, o así aparenta serlo, las veces que lo he visto, que, además del partido de quidditch, han sido sólo dos, parecía bastante contento.

—¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay un maravilloso plan para reconquistarlo? Para hacer que se dé cuenta que aún lo quieres y todo eso.

—Él ya lo sabe, Hermione —suspiró Harry, sirviendo más licor para él y para Ron —, se lo he dicho y aún así no me acepta de vuelta.

—¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Vamos…

—Sí, vamos, Hermione, que estamos hablando del hurón, no es una conversación muy agradable que digamos, menos lo que Harry le haya dicho o... —Ron arrugó un poco la nariz y miró a Harry —en verdad que no quiero saber nada de lo que le hayas hecho.

—No le digas hurón —protestó Harry.

—Cierto, Ron, mejor no insultarlo —apoyó Hermione —Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Yo... —Harry se removió un poco, incómodo por mantener esa conversación, Hermione le hizo un gesto para que continuara y suspiró, antes de hablar —. Solo le dije que yo aún… —se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco más, qué difícil eso de decir la verdad, aunque no podía negar que sus amigos se lo estaban tomando mejor de lo esperado, tal vez porque ya habían hablado mucho al respecto —lo quiero, eso le he dicho, y ha respondido que no le interesa. Fin de la historia, y de la conversación.

—¡Fin y un cuerno! —resopló Hermione, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su vaso —¿A eso se ha reducido tu maravilloso discurso de reconciliación, a: Malfoy aún te quiero?

—Draco —corrigió Harry, dándole a entender que sí, que más o menos a eso se había limitado.

—Lo que sea.

—Ya, déjalo en paz —reprochó Ron —, ha dicho que él ya tiene novio, el chico con el que sale por todos lados.

—Empecemos por allí —Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry —, he estado analizando todo esto durante un tiempo, ¿Malfoy con novio? No que fuera alguien muy… no que anduviera de escándalo en escándalo, pero desde que regresó a casa no ha tenido novio formal, y justo cuando ustedes están por terminar, aparece este chico, salido de quién sabe dónde y…

—Holanda, es de allí —aclaró Harry, que se sabía ya toda su historia.

—Como sea, y ahora anda con él de arriba abajo, gritando a todo el mundo que son novios, como si quisiera que todos se enteraran…. Que tú te enteraras.

—Ya, pero eso pudo haber servido para hacerme decidir, y lo hice, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y qué me dijo? —preguntó con amargura, bebiendo el contenido de su vaso —, que mi tiempo ya había pasado.

—Pero de eso ya hemos hablado —suspiró Hermione, como si se tratara de enseñarle la lección a un niño demasiado lento. Harry gruñó fastidiado, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era una de las explicaciones de su amiga. —¿Acaso tú estabas listo para salir al frente y decirle al mundo que estabas con él? Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo más probable es que todos pensaran que él te había hecho algo para “convertirte en gay” y lo dilapidarían, peor aún, Malfoy ha estado tratando, durante el último año y medio, de limpiar el nombre que la guerra ensució, un escándalo de este tipo solo lograría echar por tierra todos los esfuerzos que ha estado haciendo.

—De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón, pero ya pasamos por eso también, es decir, yo ya acepté que soy gay, y aún así…

—¿Lo has visto desde entonces?

—Sí, estaba en un club gay, con  _ese_ y no se mostró tan amistoso.

—Estoy segura que no le dijiste lo que él quería escuchar. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer contra la silla —. No, mejor nos lo cuentas todo desde el principio.

Harry suspiró y se encogió en su sitio, mientras aceptaba una copa más de Ron, le dio un trago largo antes de empezar a relatar todo lo que había pasado con Draco, la forma como lo había abordado en los camarines de Quidditch y la apuesta; como se habían estado viendo después; como se había sentido cada vez más atraído hacia él, que parecía indiferente a sus sentimientos, hasta que no lo había soportado más y había dado el primer paso, evitó hacer muchas referencias al tiempo en que estuvo engañando a Ginny, porque sabía que eso no sería del agrado de Ron, y luego la forma como lo había buscado cuando habían terminado.

—Allí lo tienes —declaró Hermione, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro sorbo más a su bebida.

—Tú no has sido completamente claro con él, le has dicho que aún le quieres, pero eso, considerando la historia de ustedes dos, no es ninguna declaración, ya antes le habías dicho que lo querías y aún así no dejaste a Ginny, esperaste a que él se metiera con otro para hacerlo, ¿qué le garantiza que lo que pretendes ahora es una relación seria y real? Que no estás tratando de hacerlo volver a tu lado sólo por capricho, porque te sientes ofendido y dolido de que finalmente te haya dejado, o que quieres volver a tener el mismo tipo de relación que tenían antes. En conclusión —suspiró —¿Qué le garantiza que tus intenciones son serias?

—¿Serias?

—¿No lo son entonces?

—Yo… supongo que sí, es decir… —se removió incómodo en su sitio —¿Te refieres a ser novios formalmente, salir y todo eso? —Hermione asintió, luciendo algo impaciente —, pues sí, claro que lo son.

—¿Y se lo has dejado saber a él?

Harry la miró fijamente un instante, su mente, algo embotada ya por el alcohol, tardó un poco en unir los puntos, hasta que por fin lo entendió y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No. Yo supuse que él entendería que yo… —cerró los ojos un instante y luego negó nuevamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose más tonto aún —, yo simplemente asumí que él sabría que…

—Pero no se lo dijiste, ¿cómo puede él saberlo si no se lo dijiste?

—Pero debió comprender…

—Según recuerdo, él no es un adivino —interrumpió Hermione.

—Aunque se trate del hurón —intervino Ron, parecía un poco más relajado por el alcohol —, le doy la razón, es decir, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Qué me garantiza que no estás jugando nuevamente? Por más que hayas salido de la alacena y todo eso…

—Del armario —corrigió Hermione.

—De donde sea —replicó Ron.

—Oh… ya entendí —masculló Harry.

***

Tras aquel glorioso descubrimiento, Harry hubiera querido aporrear la puerta de la gran Mansión Malfoy y, aunque estuviera el _extranjerito_  presente –tanto mejor que lo estuviera- decirle a Draco, con puntos y comas exactamente todo lo que sentía, que estaba dispuesto a tomar eso de la manera más seria que fuera posible, siendo él el que se paseara de su brazo por las grandes fiestas que tanto detestaba, o cenando en cualquier lugar a la vista pública, que no le importaba en absoluto que algunos lo juzgasen por haberse enamorado de él, porque era eso, estaba enamorado de él y se arriesgaría a todo, con tal de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, tras el quinto trago de whisky tuvo que admitir que aparecer medio ebrio en la Mansión, en medio de la tarde, no sería buen pie para iniciar con esa conversación, así que resignado, se dejó llevar por Hermione, que mascullaba molesta por el poco control que él y Ron tenían, y se metió en su cama, al día siguiente tenía el turno completo en el departamento de aurores, y tendría que levantarse muy temprano.

***

Se levantó de un sobresalto, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y luego de una poción para la resaca, se apareció en el Ministerio. Como era un día festivo, no había nadie en el gran edificio, solo en el área de Aurores habían cuatro “suertudos” que, al igual que él, habían sido designados a hacer guardia hasta el anochecer.

Entró a la enorme sala y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a sus colegas: Richard Eisenberg, un auror ya mayor y divorciado, siempre andaba mal humorado y contestaba todo con asentimientos y monosílabos, en ese momento se encontraba rellenando el crucigrama de un diario y en su escritorio había una gran ruma más de diarios, Harry se preguntó si es que los guardaba con la intensión de rellenarlos durante los días festivos en que tenía que trabajar. En el siguiente escritorio estaba Witi Covarrubias, un chico recién salido de la academia, pero de la misma edad de Harry, habían trabajado juntos un par de veces y a Harry siempre le desagradaba su sobre entusiasmo para los casos, siempre ansioso por meterse en misiones súper arriesgadas y lo cruel que solía ser para burlarse de todos. Dos escritorios más lejos estaba Maurice Pirsig, un auror de treintaicinco años, soltero y gay, que siempre se ofrecía para trabajar en los días festivos, según decía no le molestaba facilitar las cosas a sus compañeros con familia y prefería pasar las fiestas así, trabajando, ya que no contaba con familia, pues sus padres habían muerto unos años atrás, durante la guerra. Y en el escritorio del fondo estaba Zadie Butler, una bruja bastante guapa, de veintitantos años, con el cabello castaño claro perfectamente arreglado y que se estaba aplicando, al parecer, un complicado hechizo de manicure, llenando la sala con el olor a químicos.

Harry se acomodó en uno de los escritorios que había entre Maurice y Zadie y sacó una de las revistas que había traído consigo, tratando de concentrarse en ella, pero no pudiendo apartar la mente de Draco, seguramente que el chico no estaría en casa en Navidad, sabía, porque recordaba haber hablado con él sobre eso en alguna oportunidad, que sus amigos daban fiestas lujosas y elegantes y que él, que ahora no tenía más familia que su tía Andrómeda, a la que simplemente iba a saludar la mañana de navidad, asistía a algunas de ellas, empezando por el almuerzo en casa de los Goyle, o Crabbe, dependiendo de a quien le tocara ese año, y culminando la celebración en la fiesta nocturna que daba algún otro de sus amigos, que por lo general duraban hasta el día siguiente.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, cierto que podría investigar en cuál de las fiestas se encontraba Draco, pero ir a buscarlo en medio de la noche y sacarlo de una fiesta llena de sus amigos, donde seguramente estaría Lior _,_ no era un plan muy inteligente, quería hablar con Draco, estaba más que ansioso por hacerlo, pero debía ser consciente de que tendría que buscar la oportunidad adecuada. Lo mejor sería buscarlo al día siguiente, en la Mansión, y plantarse allí hasta que apareciera si es que no se encontraba en casa.

La mañana pasó lentamente, ya sabía que en ese día no había mayor sobresalto, no durante el primer turno al menos, la peor parte la llevaban los del turno noche, que tenían que vérselas con todos los magos y brujas que celebraban en exceso y que para esas horas ya estarían fuera de control, era por eso precisamente que para ese turno había tres veces la cantidad de aurores que para el de día.  

Decidieron comer todos juntos en la oficina y Zadie y Maurice fueron elegidos para ir por la comida al Londres muggle. Cuando estaba ya terminando el almuerzo, escuchando algo aburridos sobre la fiesta a la que Zadie asistiría esa noche, luego de salir del trabajo, llegó la alerta. Una sirena sonó desde lo alto a la vez que una bruja, la asistente de recepción, que Harry no había notado al llegar y que seguramente había permanecido sola durante toda la mañana en el mostrador de afuera, llegó corriendo, agitada y con un pergamino en la mano.

—Hay un serio problema en Cambridge —jadeó —, nos han reportado quejas de una batalla que se está dando en una zona mágica, al parecer entre una gran familia, creo que han tomado bandos y todo… si no los detienen pronto es probable que terminen lastimándose seriamente, o que los muggles los descubran, pues están cerca de un poblado muggle.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Witi, dejando el vaso de refresco que estaba bebiendo.

—Claro, que genial, metidos en una batalla familiar el día de navidad —suspiró Zadie, mientras observaba su  manicure con fastidio —, seguro que tendré que volver a hacerla.

—Ya, más acción y menos palabras —protestó Richard Eisenberg, que era el que estaba a cargo en el improbable caso que algo ocurriera.

—¿Tienes ya la posición exacta? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie y enfocándose en lo importante allí, no podía dejar de agradecer que al menos la tarde se hiciera más corta gracias a esa trifulca, había estado en decenas de peleas como esas, y generalmente terminaban en lágrimas e insultos en San Mungo, mientras los medimagos trataban de enmendar los daños de los hechizos de intercambio de extremidades o árboles saliendo de algunos orificios de los involucrados.

—Sí.

—Hay que mandar a hacer… —empezó a ordenar Eisenberg, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—Los trasladores, sí. Hay una persona trabajando en Transporte mágico, ya le he dado la alerta, tal como me indicó Mandy —habló atropelladamente —, ya debería haber llegado, ¿cierto? —preguntó con un deje de pánico, seguramente pensando que había hecho algo malo.

—No, no te preocupes —tranquilizó Maurice con voz suave, poniéndose en pie y tomando su capa de viaje —, suelen tardar un poco en hacerlos.

—Cierto —asintió Eisenberg.

La chica lo miró atentamente, quizá esperando a que el hombre dijera algo más, pero todos sabían que eso no ocurriría.

Rápidamente tomaron sus abrigos y sus guantes del perchero, abrigándose para el frío que sabían estaba haciendo afuera, pues la noche anterior había nevado por horas, mientras la asistente de recepción se movía de un lado al otro, desvaneciendo los restos de comida.

—Cinco trasladores para Cambridge —informó Charlotte Kenyatta, entrando en ese momento a la sala. Charlotte era una antigua miembro del área de transportes mágicos, casi siempre era ella la que les preparaba los trasladores de emergencia.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Eisenberg mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la cinta de tela color verde con adornos navideños que le entregaba la mujer.

—Ah, que monos —sonrió Zadie, embutida en su abrigo color anaranjado y un gorro marrón que le tapaba hasta las orejas.

—¿Verdad que sí? Los hemos tenido guardados toda esta semana, pero no han sido necesario utilizarlos.

—Andando, chicos —ordenó Eisenberg, arrancándole de la mano las otras tres cintas a Charlotte y dándoselas de mala manera a Harry, Maurice y Witi.

***

 

***

Harry agradeció que al menos no estuviera nevando, pues eso haría que el trabajo fuera mucho más difícil. Se apareció, junto a sus compañeros, en una pequeña colina, la nieve llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros y sintió que los bordes de sus pantalones y su abrigo se empapaban. Apretó más la bufanda en torno a su cuello y suspiró, odiaba trabajar cuando hacía tanto frío.

—Allí —señaló Eisenberg, hacia el pie de la colina, donde se podía ver y sentir claramente la magia vibrando de manera descontrolada.

—Vaya… están muy alterados —razonó en voz alta Zadie, acomodando mejor sus guantes de cuero y apretando la varita.

—Probablemente hayan menores de edad allí, así que deben tener cuidado, al final les haremos una revisión de varita a todos —ordenó Eisenberg, mientras comenzaba a bajar la colina, sus demás compañeros lo siguieron con prisa.

Harry sentía los músculos de sus piernas resintiéndose por el esfuerzo de correr sobre la nieve, y tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de eso y del frío, el entrar en acción era algo que le gustaba, en cuanto fue más visible la gran casa en donde se estaba desarrollando el altercado pudo sentir la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y recorrer su cuerpo, su expresión se tornó más seria mientras apretaba la varita con fuerza y seguía bajando por la colina.

—¡Hey Potter! —llamó Witi, al otro lado del grupo, Harry, concentrado ya en lo que tendrían que hacer, levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención —¡Cuidado te rompas una uña!

Harry entrecerró los ojos, ya había escuchado algunos comentarios cuando había vuelto al trabajo, pero ninguno que lo ofendiera directamente, aunque tampoco había tenido que trabajar con Witi, que podía ser particularmente idiota.

—¡Ya verás que te rompo otra cosa! —gritó, tratando de alcanzarlo, cruzándose con sus demás compañeros, Maurice lo sujetó de un brazo, lo que provocó que casi cayeran ambos.

—Tranquilo, no le des el gusto —jadeó Maurice, aún tratando de contenerlo.

—¡Witi! —gritó Eisenberg, deteniéndose —Si no cierras la boca, te mando de vuelta a la estación y con una amonestación.

—Yo sólo bromeaba —se excusó Witi, aunque no parecía realmente arrepentido.

—Vamos, Potter, que tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo entonces Eisenberg, retomando la marcha.

Maurice le dio un apretón más en el brazo y Harry asintió, sabía que no era el momento para ponerlo en su sitio.

—Siempre se porta así —le contó Maurice, mientras seguían bajando la colina —en el fondo es un idiota acomplejado, se creerá más si lo tomas en cuenta.

—Gracias —masculló Harry, sujetando con fuerza la varita y meditando qué tan difícil sería lanzarle un hechizo en medio de la trifulca, sin que nadie lo notara.

Se detuvieron casi al pie de la colina, el valle que tenían en frente estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, al fondo se podía ver una casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, y era bastante grande, de tres pisos y con un gran jardín en el frente.

Los hechizos venían desde el interior, y gracias a las paredes caídas se podía ver a algunos magos y brujas en el interior, refugiados tras muebles y restos de cemento, lanzándose hechizos.

—Doce en total —informó Zadie, bajando la varita.

—De acuerdo, Potter, Maurice por el lado derecho, yo voy con los demás por el izquierdo, desarmen a los que estén de su lado y amárrenlos.

—Sí, señor —respondieron Maurice y Harry, alejándose hacia el lado derecho de la casa.

—Allí hay sólo dos personas —comentó Harry, levantando la varita y tirándose al piso, al tiempo que una cantidad de hechizos volaban cerca de él y de Maurice, que también se lanzó al suelo.

—¡Odio la nieve! —se quejó Maurice, seguramente que, al igual que Harry, se había empapado ya por completo.

—Supongo que no quieren que nos acerquemos —jadeó Harry.

—¡Aurores del Ministerio Ingles! —escucharon que gritaba con un hechizo de amplificación de voz, Eisenberg.

La respuesta fueron más hechizos.

—Nop, definitivamente no quieren que nos acerquemos.

Se escudaron en lo que al parecer eran las rejas de madera que protegía el jardín y avanzaron a rastras por un buen tramo, mientras escuchaban como más y más hechizos eran lanzados, ya no podían saber cuáles eran de los integrantes de la casa o de sus otros compañeros, hasta que estuvieron cerca de la pared frontal; entonces Harry pudo ver a un hombre y una mujer, de más o menos cuarenta años, ambos tenían cortes en los brazos y en el rostro y jadeaban profundamente, parecían demasiado enojados.

—¡Esto no hubiera pasado si es que no hubieras abierto tu bocota! —gritó la mujer, sin prestarles atención a Harry y a Maurice, y levantándose un poco a fin de lanzar otro hechizo.

—Te dije que tarde o temprano se enteraría, además, no sé qué haces con ese bueno para nada, él no te ama, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?   —protestó el hombre, también levantándose para lanzar un nuevo hechizo.

Maurice y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, aunque hubieran podido desarmarlos en ese momento, aprovechando que estaban de espaldas y que ninguno había notado su presencia, sabían que no debían hacerlo, pues iba contra las reglas hacerlo sin anunciarse antes y darles la oportunidad de bajar las varitas.

—Señores —avisó Maurice, levantándose de su escondite y tratando de llamar su atención, pero los sobresaltó de tal manera que ambos voltearon, con las varitas en alto y pronunciando hechizos a la vez hacia el chico.

Harry no tuvo de pensar qué hacer, simplemente hizo lo que el instinto le indicaba, y eso fue lanzarse para tratar de sacar a Maurice del alcance de ambos hechizos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues si bien es cierto, los hechizos no le dieron a su compañero, sí le dieron a él.

****

Oh, sí, eso era dolor. Aquel dolor. Llevaba algún tiempo sin sentirlo, no de esa manera al menos, en que podía percibir cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y lo resentidos que estaban por el trato recibido.

Su garganta estaba seca y se sentía demasiado atontado, aún así se obligó a abrir los ojos, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Sacando fuerzas de dónde ya no las había, abrió los ojos con dificultad, todo estaba a oscuras, escuchó algunos ruidos rítmicos y trató de reaccionar, de sentarse, de despertarse por completo, pero no lo consiguió, en el último momento su mirada se enfocó en lo que al parece era una mancha, junto a su ventana, dónde las cortinas estaban abiertas, entre las telas blancas y flotantes, casi estuvo seguro de ver algo, o a alguien, una mirada gris, esos ojos, mirándolo preocupadamente…. Pero entonces el cansancio lo golpeó con más fuerza y todo se oscureció una vez más.

****

_—¿Cualquier cosa que quiera? —preguntó Draco en un susurro._

_—Es tu cumpleaños, me tienes aquí… y puedes hacer conmigo cualquier cosa que quieras —ratificó Harry, con voz sugerente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón y abría las piernas, aún estaban completamente vestidos, eran las tres de la tarde, y fuera las nubes grises anunciaban que quizá pronto llovería; ese día habían quedado mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Harry se había pasado la semana anterior buscando qué regalarle a Draco por su cumpleaños, sintiéndose algo corto por no saber qué darle a quién realmente podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera, hasta que finalmente decidió que, además de los chocolates finos y más caros que había comprado en su vida, le permitiría jugar con él. Harry sabía, porque Draco ya se lo había insinuado muchas veces, que le gustaba jugar y experimentar en la cama, pero Harry, aunque se había dejado tomar por él, y confiaba lo suficiente como para habérselo permitido más de una vez, no se animaba a tanto… hasta esa tarde._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes disponible? —preguntó Draco, su mirada empezaba a brillar de esa manera gatuna, como cuando estaba realmente excitado, mientras dejaba los chocolates sobre el escritorio y caminaba lentamente hacia él._

_—Toda la tarde —contestó Harry, abriendo un botón de su camisa —y toda la noche —agregó, sacando otro botón más._

_Draco arqueó una ceja y se detuvo delante de él, mirándolo apreciativamente._

_—¿Toda la noche?_

_—Mañana tengo que entrar a trabajar recién en la tarde. Prácticamente veinticuatro horas —respondió Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y abriendo otro botón más, empezaba a sentirse mucho más excitado de lo que pensaba que se sentiría en esa situación —. Aunque claro, si tienes otros planes, yo lo entenderé… es tu cumpleaños, después de todo._

_Draco entonces sonrió, mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia él y le ponía las manos encima, deteniendo el movimiento de sus propias manos, que ya iban tras otro botón._

_—Te conté que lo celebraría el fin de semana —susurró._

_—Lo sé, y…_

_—Y no puedo dejar que, después de haberte tomado tantas molestias, te vayas sin entregarme mi regalo._

_Harry sonrió ampliamente, las manos de Draco, sobre las suyas, se sentían cada vez más calientes._

_—Arriba, Potter —ordenó Draco, tirando de él finalmente —, que pienso aprovechar cada uno de los minutos que tienes para mí._

_—¿Sabes que debo dormir al menos unas horas, verdad? —preguntó Harry, su garganta se secó ante la perspectiva de estar en las manos de Draco durante tanto tiempo, preguntándose qué es lo que el chico le haría._

_—Oh, bueno, te puedo dar eso —aceptó Draco, mientras lo guiaba hacia la habitación. Harry sabía que por seguridad nadie se podía aparecer directamente en el segundo piso, ni siquiera Draco, así que se dejó llevar, sujeto aún de las manos, por las largas escaleras de mármol y el amplio e iluminado pasillo, hasta la última puerta._

_—Quédate allí —susurró Draco en cuanto entraron a la habitación, dejándolo de pie en medio de la amplia estancia._

_Harry asintió tranquilamente y observó a Draco moverse alrededor, abriendo uno de los  armarios y sacando una caja larga de madera clara._

_—Me pregunto si sabes realmente a lo que te estás ofreciendo —preguntó Draco mientras dejaba la caja de madera junto a la cama, en la mesa de noche y se desprendía de su túnica, quedando sólo en una camisa y un pantalón, ambas de color oscuro._

_—A ti —respondió Harry con voz ronca, lleno de curiosidad por saber qué había dentro de esa caja —, completamente._

_Draco lo miró más intensamente, sus ojos parecían querer decir algo más, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, simplemente se acercó a él y lo comenzó a besar de manera demandante y dominante, sus manos lo sujetaron de la cintura y lo apretaron con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que Draco ya estaba excitado._

_—Vaya… —jadeó Harry, pensando en bromear con él acerca de su animosidad —, tenemos mucho tiempo aún._

_—Lo sé —susurró Draco, apartándose de él un poco y comenzando a desvestirlo con lentitud —, pero no pienso desperdiciar ni un minuto._

_Harry se dejó desvestir, besar, morder y, por instancia de Draco, se mantuvo quieto, hasta que estuvo completamente excitado y de espaldas sobre la cama, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras observaba a Draco, algo sonrojado, desprenderse de su propia ropa. Tenía que reconocer que la mirada de Draco, sobre su cuerpo, con esa expresión tan traviesa, lo ponía más que cualquier otra persona en el pasado, en momentos como esos era que se planteaba seriamente dejar de engañar a Ginny y terminar con ella, tal como Draco le había insinuado ya en el pasado, y formalizar con él, pero sabía que esa resolución moriría cuando abandonara esa habitación y, con la cabeza completamente fría, sopesara las consecuencias de sus actos._

_—Ahora… —susurró Draco, gateando sobre la cama y recostándose sobre él, dejándole sentir toda su tibia piel contra la suya, jadeó y se arqueó ante el contacto del duro miembro contra su necesitada erección —quiero tenerte atado a mi cama._

_—Draco —jadeó Harry, no podía negar que había pensado ya en que Draco le haría eso, y que estaba mentalmente preparado para ello, pero el saber que en verdad pasaría le dejaba una mezcla de miedo y excitación, mientras sentía sus muñecas siendo elevadas._

_—Pero no te imposibilitaré de movimiento —continuó Draco, dejando un par de besos en sus mejillas, antes de levantarse un poco más y sacar de la caja de madera un par de tiras de seda negra, y enrollando un extremo a una de sus muñecas —, pero te prohíbo que te muevas —Harry sintió la suavidad de la tela apretándose en torno a una de sus muñecas y supo que se trataban de cuerdas mágicas, pues Draco no necesitó hacer ningún nudo para que ésta se asegurara y ajustara —, pero si lo haces, la cuerda se encogerá. —informó, pasando la soga tras los barrotes del cabecero y luego cerrando el otro extremo, en su otra muñeca._

_—Son…_

_—Mágicas —completó Draco, sentándose sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de torso —, ahora, Potter —dijo, arrastrando las palabras al pronunciar su apellido —, te demostraré cómo es que funcionan —y dicho eso, retrocedió un poco, hasta que su culo se frotó contra la caliente y dura erección de Harry, que involuntariamente levantó las caderas, para conseguir más contacto, jadeó entre sorprendido y asustado cuando sintió las cuerdas tirar de él un poco, giró la cabeza lo más que pudo, para ver que las cuerdas de seda negra eran ahora más cortas._

_—¡Draco! —protestó._

_—Vamos a ver cuánto control tiene el león —se burló Draco, reptando por su cuerpo, provocando que su miembro se refregara con toda su tibia piel, hasta quedar entre sus piernas._

_Harry se mordió los labios e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no arquearse contra él, no quería que la cuerda se acortara más aún, pues sabía que al final terminaría completamente jaloneado de los brazos._

_—Veo que vamos progresando —comentó Draco, mirándolo de manera predadora, antes de tomar con una mano el miembro de Harry, que no pudo evitar jadear y levantar las caderas, lo que dio como resultado que la soga se acortara más —, o tal vez no tanto._

_—¡Merlín! —jadeó Harry, obligándose a quedarse quieto —, eres un sádico._

_Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un beso en la cadera._

_—Eres muy fácil de impresionar —dijo, antes de meterse en la boca el miembro de Harry, casi por completo y tomándolo por sorpresa, Harry no se contuvo y se empujó contra él, sintiendo como la cuerda tironeaba de sus muñecas, le tomó un par de segundos aspirar profundamente y entender que debía quedarse quieto, aunque sus brazos empezaban ya a quedar rígidos por la falta de cuerda._

_Mientras Draco seguía chupándolo, jugando con su lengua e incluso con sus dientes, lamiendo y apretando de manera experta, sus manos jugueteaban sobre sus testículos, masajeándolos, Harry abrió un poco más las piernas, dándole acceso a donde sabía que Draco quería llegar; inspiraba profundamente y se concentraba en no moverse ni un poco, pero, ¡Dios, que realmente le estaba costando!_

_Por momentos miraba hacia abajo, hacia Draco, que se había dejado caer completamente sobre su abdomen, apoyado sobre sus codos, y sentía la necesidad no sólo de empujarse contra él, sino también de enredar sus dedos en esa larga y suave cabellera, de sentir su cabello y hacer que el movimiento impregnara sus dedos de ese olor tan particular que tenía. Con cuidado de no provocar que las sogas se acortaran más, levantó una pierna y la puso sobre el hombro de Draco, que en ese momento se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa era predadora,  y algo le dijo a Harry que debía temer. Draco, en silencio, lo apartó y jaló la cajita de madera hasta tenerla a mano, Harry, ilusamente, había pensado que sólo eran contenedora de las sogas._

_—¿Qué es lo que…? —quiso preguntar, pero Draco se volvió a dejar caer sobre su abdomen y le levantó ambas piernas, apoyándolas sobre su hombro._

_—No seas curioso… que lo estás haciendo muy bien —respondió Draco, su voz era ronca, de esa manera que hacía que la piel de Harry se estremeciera._

_Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía nuevamente esa boca en su miembro, y gemía complacido por todo el placer que Draco le estaba prodigando. Se preguntó si es que acaso no debía ser él quien proveyera de placer a Draco, siendo cumpleaños de éste último._

_Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió esos dedos jugueteando sobre su entrada, preparándolo y lubricándolo, mientras esa lengua seguía causando estragos en el poco control que le quedaba ya._

_—Draco… para… yo… no —jadeó como un perro asmático, pensó que lo divertido para Draco, tal vez, era dejarlo en ese estado, como una gelatina, imposible de controlarse ya, levantó las caderas para darle el encuentro a esa boca, mientras sentía que las cuerdas le jalaban más y más los brazos, hacia el cabecero de la cama y su orgasmo trepaba rápidamente, pero entonces una mano le pellizcó en la base de su miembro, haciéndolo gritar disconforme._

_—Aún no —susurró Draco, elevándose un poco, sin soltar su miembro ni sacar el par de dedos que ya había introducido en su interior._

_—Por favor —lloriqueó Harry, levantando un poco más las caderas y sintiendo sus brazos adoloridos._

_—No —respondió Draco, apartándose de él. Harry dobló las piernas, seguro de que ahora por fin Draco lo tomaría, pero eso no sucedió, con la mirada borrosa observó como Draco sacaba del interior de la caja un vibrador, gracias a Merlín no muy grande, y de color rosa._

_—¿Qué…? —jadeó conforme observaba a Draco murmurar un par de hechizos._

_—Ahora, Harry —la voz de Draco se escuchaba ronca y ansiosa, Harry sabía que estaba tan ansioso como él y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor —, levanta las piernas._

_—¿No irás a…? —trató de preguntar, mientras una de las manos de Draco se posaba sobre una de sus piernas, acariciándolo con cariño._

_—¿Por favor?_

_Harry asintió, algo nervioso, mientras llevaba las rodillas hasta su pecho, sintió entonces la punta de aquel vibrador presionando sobre su entrada y trató de relajarse, Draco siempre lo ponía en situaciones impensables, en situaciones que jamás había imaginado. Apretó un poco los dientes conforme sentía aquel objeto extraño entrando en su interior y la mano de Draco volvió a acariciar su pierna, de manera consoladora, hasta que sintió lo que claramente era el final de aquel juguete._

_—Vaya… —jadeó, apretando su interior y tratando de acostumbrarse._

_—Merlín, Harry, si te vieras —susurró Draco, apartándose un poco más de él._

_Harry enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, imaginando como se vería, amarrado al cabecero de la cama, con las piernas levantadas y aquel juguete insertado en su interior. No podía negar que había algo de incitante en esa imagen._

_—Deberías verte —resolvió Draco, levantando y agitando la varita. Sobre el techo se proyectó un enorme espejo que abarcaba completamente la gran cama, Harry vio sus rostro, más rojo y despeinado de lo que había pensado, y luchó contra la idea de mirar más abajo, hasta donde el vibrador seguramente sobresalía de su cuerpo._

_—Draco… —resopló, jalando sus muñecas, la cuerda se apretó un poco más, haciendo que sus manos rozaran contra el cabecero, se sujetó de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello a la vez que sentí aquel vibrador comenzar a entrar y salir de él, jadeó sonoramente y miró hacia Draco, que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, con una mano sujetando su pierna y con la otra sujetando su propia erección, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Analizando rápidamente la situación, lo más rápido que su mente, estando en la situación en la que se encontraba, pudo, se preguntó qué era lo que hacía que ese vibrador se moviera en su interior  —¿cómo…?_

_—Tiene un hechizo —explicó Draco, levantando la mirada hacia él, mirándolo a través de su flequillo y sonando también agitado, pese a no estarse moviendo en lo más mínimo._

_—¡Dios! —Harry se arqueó ante la insistencia del juguete golpeando su próstata, mientras enfocaba la mirada en el espejo, debía ser uno de aumento, pues podía ver, a pesar de su falla de visión, claramente como aquel juguete entraba y salía de su interior, girando lentamente; se arqueó nuevamente y se sujetó con más fuerzas del cabecero de la cama, el dolor en sus muñecas estaba siendo cada vez mayor, pero no había forma de que le pidiera que se detuviera._

_—No sabes lo que he querido verte así —gimoteó Draco, su voz sonaba ahogada, Harry apartó la mirada del espejo y lo vio de rodillas, entre sus piernas, mirándolo con atención y la sola idea de ser ese tipo de espectáculo para Draco lo hizo sentirse más excitado aún, su erección, en un estado casi doloroso, golpeaba contra su estómago y clamaba por atención._

_—Draco… por favor, necesito… por favor —gimoteó, Draco pareció demorar un poco en darse cuenta de sus palabras, hasta que finalmente reaccionó, levantando la varita y agitándola sobre el cuerpo de Harry, las cuerdas se soltaron de sus muñecas, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su erección y darse alivio, las manos de Draco lo detuvieron._

_—No —ordenó Draco con voz más firme de la que había creído posible —Así no._

_—¡Maldición! —resopló Harry, queriendo soltarse de él, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era jalado hacia arriba. No supo cómo, pero de pronto su espalda dejó el colchón y fue obligado a apoyarse sobre las rodillas, las manos de Draco evitaron que sus propias manos se apoyaran hacia adelante._

_—Así no —repitió Draco, mientras se acomodaba detrás de él._

_—Por Merlín bendito —jadeó Harry arqueándose y sintiendo que perdería la razón pronto, con el vibrador entrando y saliendo de él y Draco acomodándose en su espalda._

_—Shh… sólo un poco más, Harry, un poco más —pidió Draco mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y la nuca, Harry sintió el miembro erecto y húmedo de Draco contra una de sus nalgas y jadeó más fuerte aún, sus manos estaban a los lados de su cuerpo, apretando los puños y tratando de obedecer, pero esos besos… —hazlo por mí._

_—Draco, yo… —Harry se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Draco separándole las nalgas y se trató de quedar quieto, conteniendo el aliento mientras el vibrador era completamente extraído. No tuvo tiempo de protestar, antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Draco ya se estaba introduciendo en él, con mucha facilidad gracias a la previa preparación._

_—¡Oh… Merlín! —gimoteó Harry, agradecido por sentir al fin ese cuerpo caliente y esos brazos rodeándolo, sabiéndose sostenido por Draco, pasó sus manos hacia atrás, sujetándose de las piernas de Draco y sintiéndolo moverse con velocidad y ansiedad._

_—Mira… —una de las manos de Draco llegó hasta su mandíbula y lo obligó a levantar la vista, mientras la otra recorría su abdomen y se posaba finalmente sobre su miembro._

_Harry parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta de que el hechizo de espejo se había cambiado de sitio y ahora estaba delante de ellos, podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo: la mano pálida de Draco rodeando su rojo y brillante miembro, mientras el otro brazo cruzaba todo su torso, haciendo contraste con su piel un poco más oscura, el cabello de Draco rozaba su hombro mientras éste se inclinaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y la parte de atrás de la oreja, su mirada metálica viéndolo a través del espejo y… ¡oh, demonios! Aunque en un inicio, cuando poco antes Draco había convocado ese espejo, se había sentido avergonzado, ésta vez no podía quitar la mirada de encima, de ver la forma como Draco lo apresaba y sostenía, como su propio cuerpo se arqueaba y agitaba tratando de darle más espacio, y tratando de encontrar más placer, como sus labios entre abiertos exhalaban gemidos cada vez más sonoros… y Draco, sus labios y lengua roja recorriendo su cuello, mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo y demostrándole que eso se veía tan…_

_—Eres perfecto así —ronroneó Draco, apartándose un poco de él y comenzando a morderle en el hombro, Harry jadeó mucho más fuerte y, apalancándose con las manos y clavándole las uñas en las piernas a Draco, comenzó a moverse de adelante para atrás, tratando de darle el encuentro a su amante y evitando cerrar los ojos para no perderse ni una imagen del espejo._

_—No aguantaré… —informó, su garganta apenas y dejó brotar las palabras, aunque Draco pareció entenderlo._

_—Córrete —ordenó Draco, su mirada nuevamente en el espejo —, córrete —repitió, agitando más su mano —, hazlo para mí._

_Harry no necesito más que la idea de Draco queriendo verlo correrse para que su orgasmo estallara al fin, sintió perfectamente como su interior apretaba el miembro de Draco y éste gemía y gruñía, golpeando en su interior unas cuantas veces más, pese a los placeres del orgasmo no quiso perder de vista la forma como la frente de Draco se arrugaba y sus labios se apretaban mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban mucho más aún. Los brazos de Draco lo apretaron con mucha más fuerza y por un instante ambos se quedaron quietos, antes de dejarse caer a la vez y hacia el frente, Harry sintió el cuerpo de Draco apretándolo, presionándolo contra el colchón y la respiración agitada y cansada en su oído. No pudo evitar sonreír, demasiado relajado y agotado._

_—Lo siento —susurró Draco un instante después, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón y levantándose un poco —, te debo estar aplastando —su voz sonaba agitada._

_Negó con la cabeza, pero de todas maneras Draco se apartó un poco de él, hasta dejarse caer a un lado._

_—Draco… —jadeó, tratando de enfocar la mirada en él —, se supone que es tu regalo…_

_—Y lo estoy disfrutando mucho —afirmó Draco, pegándose a su cuerpo y comenzando a besarlo en las mejillas y el cuello._

_—Pero…_

_—Nada —lo interrumpió Draco, dándole un beso contundente en los labios —, descansa un poco mientras hago que nos traigan algo de comer, aún no he terminado contigo._

_—¿Me dejarás hacer algo esta vez?_

_Draco soltó una carcajada, mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_—Estás haciéndolo muy bien—aclaró —, estás en mi cama, y has prometido que por hoy me dejarás hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. Que eres mío._

_Algo en la forma de hablar de Draco, en su tono de voz, hizo que Harry se estremeciera, de una manera muy diferente a la que normalmente asociaba con el sexo. Asintió y cerró los ojos, empezando a sentirse sobre pasado por sus sentimientos, mientras sentía una delgada sábana cubriendo su cuerpo y a Draco alejarse._

_Cuando el amanecer llegó, los sorprendió a ambos aún despiertos, mientras Harry lo acariciaba con cariño y entraba y salía con lentitud de Draco, que estaba de espaldas sobre la cama, con las caderas levantadas por una almohada y lo recibía en medio de gemidos, con las piernas apresándolo con fuerza y las manos clavadas en sus hombros, besándolo en el cuello y los hombros, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Y entonces Harry lo supo, en cuanto Draco lo miró a los ojos, lo supo._

_—Te quiero —susurró Harry, sin miedo, los ojos de Draco brillaron un poco más, y su respiración pareció detenerse un instante, antes de responder, con voz ronca, casi en un murmullo, como si se tratase de un muy valioso secreto._

_—Yo también te quiero._

 

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza; no le extrañó encontrar a Ron y Hermione a su lado, mirándolo con atención, sonrió de manera cansada mientras ellos se ponían en pie.

—Te lo dije, le encanta eso de asustarnos —dijo Ron hacia Hermione, aunque Harry podía percibir el alivio en su voz.

—Claro, qué mejor regalo de navidad —masculló Hermione, mientras se acercaba a él también.

—Lo siento… seguramente que les arruiné el día —se justificó Harry, sentándose y sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos resentidos clamar de dolor.

—No, en realidad no —explicó Hermione, acercándole un vaso con agua.

Harry ya se sabía la rutina, no eran muchas las veces que había terminado hospitalizado, pero las pocas veces le habían servido para saber cómo actuaban sus amigos: Hermione le daría el vaso de agua y le diría que era necesario que se hidratara, mientras que Ron le acomodaría las almohadas en la espalda y le daría un par de revistas de quidditch o de escobas, dependiendo de la temporada, y mascullaría que iría por café; entonces Hermione se comenzaría a pasear de un lado al otro de la habitación, explicando lo descuidado que era con su trabajo y la poca consideración que tenía al preocuparlos de esa manera, y si Ginny hubiera estado cerca, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco y se hubiera sentado cerca de él, tomado su mano y mirado de reojo las revistas mientras su amiga terminaba con aquel discurso que parecía haberse aprendido de memoria. Entonces Ron aparecería con los dos vasos de café y le diría cuándo podría irse a casa.

Resignado, escuchó toda la perorata de Hermione, mirando de reojo la fotografía del equipo francés en el que jugaba Ginny, ella salía al centro, la primera mujer que jugaba para ellos en cincuenta años y que estaba llevando al equipo a la gloria, sonreía bastante relajada, imponiendo su personalidad entre tantos chicos altos y forzudos. Ron apareció en el momento exacto en que Harry asentía y pedía disculpas nuevamente por su falta de consideración al haberse dejado dar por un hechizo, ¿o acaso habían sido dos? Y tenerlos angustiados.

—Estarás libre para el treinta en la tarde, tu jefe ha dejado dicho que en cuanto salgas te reportes, sólo para llenar los informes y que tienes libre hasta el dos de enero —informó Ron, antes de darle un sorbo a su café y hacer una mueca por lo caliente que estaba.

—¿Hasta el treinta? ¿cinco días?

—Un día —corrigió Hermione, sentándose a su lado y dejando caer la edición del “El Profeta”, con fecha: veintinueve de diciembre, la primera plana anunciaba que las nevadas de los días anteriores no habían sido nada comparadas a las que vendrían durante los últimos días del año.

—Vaya… no había quedado inconsciente tanto tiempo desde…

—Desde la guerra —suspiró Hermione, Harry sonrió tristemente y asintió, dejando de lado las revistas y dejándose caer un poco más sobre la cama.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué paso? —preguntó esperando que su amiga le diera el informe completo del medimago.

—Te dieron tres hechizos a la vez —informó ella —, un sectusempra, un desmaius y un inmovilus.

—Mmm —Harry arrugó la nariz y se contuvo de buscar cicatrices en su cuerpo, eso lo podría hacer luego.

—Ese chico, Maurice —continuó Ron —, te trajo rápidamente, no quedarán secuelas de ninguno de los hechizos, pero como fueron tres… ¡demonios, ¿cómo mierda…?! —Ron se calló de golpe, mientras se encorvaba por el golpe que Hermione le había dado en el abdomen —, lo siento pero, es que tuviste suerte, esos hechizos son incompatibles y bien pudiste haber muerto.

—Oh… —el miedo a que Harry se muriera, no lo había escuchado desde la guerra, desde que supieron que él era el que tenía que matar a Voldemort, entonces fue consciente de cuánto valía su vida realmente.

—El punto es —retomó Hermione —que te lograron estabilizar, la noticia salió en los diarios, los que te lanzaron los hechizos han sido detenidos, al igual que los otros miembros de esa familia, los que se andaban lanzando maldiciones; y sobre el otro auror, tu compañero, los medios han ensalzado y explotado mucho la idea de que saltaste para protegerlo por… —Hermione carraspeó y Harry arqueó una ceja —, bueno, era de esperarse, él es gay, y tú has dicho que lo eres, trabajan juntos y luego saltas delante de tres hechizos para…

—Sólo habían dos personas —recordó Harry, no queriendo pensar en los alcances de que creyeran que estaba enamorado de Maurice.

—Uno más, al parecer el esposo de esa mujer tan desagradable —Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio —, corría para escaparse del otro grupo de aurores y vio el momento en que saltabas, pensó que ibas por su amada esposa y te lanzó el inmovilus.

—Ah…

—Al parecer su esposa se había enredado con el esposo de su hermana, con su cuñado, hasta sólo una semana atrás, y la celebración de navidad, llena de alcohol y ganas de llevarse bien hizo que algunos sentimientos resurgieran, como el sentimiento de culpa y las ganas de confesar, por lo que terminaron todos en una gran batalla, por suerte el padre de ella llamó a los aurores en cuanto las paredes de la casa comenzaron a caer; habían dos chicos de catorce y doce años, hijos de los dos matrimonios que andaban en disputa, y han sido puestos en custodia de sus abuelos.  —explicó Ron.

_¿Quién dice que a las mujeres les gusta más el cotilleo?,_  pensó Harry divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces ahora debo descansar y… —Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a sus amigos, recordando algo —¿Nadie más vino a verme?

—Maurice ha estado viniendo todas las mañanas, cuando su turno se lo permitía —comentó Hermione —, aunque mañana se lo cambian y sólo podrá venir en las noches; los señores Weasley han estado hasta hace poco afuera y Fred y George vendrán más tarde; Ginny no pudo dejar las prácticas en Francia así que no ha venido para las fiestas y no creo que sepa que estás internado, y…

—¿Draco no vino? —interrumpió, recordando casi como si hubiera sido un momento antes la presencia del chico en su habitación, estaba tan seguro de que eso había sido real.

—No —negó Hermione con la cabeza y le dio una mirada más a Ron —, lo siento, yo también pensé que se aparecería por aquí, o que enviaría a alguien a averiguar sobre ti, pero…

—Ya… supongo que ahora quiero dormir —interrumpió Harry, quitándose la almohada de la espalda y acomodándose mejor, dispuesto a descansar hasta el día siguiente, en que le dieran el alta y poder salir en busca de Draco, no se le habían olvidado sus planes y no pensaba dejarlos de lado, aquello simplemente era un retraso.

—En verdad, sobre Malfoy… —empezó Hermione, pero Harry levantó una mano, indicándole silencio.

—Ahora no, Hermione, en serio… debo dormir.

—Tiene razón, Hermione —apoyó Ron —, déjalo descansar y vamos a avisar a los demás que ya está bien, luego podremos hablar de él.

Harry gruñó en respuesta y escuchó a Ron resoplar.

—O quizá no, ya veremos…

—Claro… —Hermione asintió y Harry sintió el roce de sus labios en la frente —, ese otro chico Maurice…

—No pasa nada con él.

—Lo sé, nos lo ha dicho, y se lo ha dicho a la prensa, pero aún así ellos insinuaron que tú y él tenían un escabroso romance, y que no podían admitirlo porque iba contra las reglas de los aurores.

—Ya lo imagino, supongo que se olvidarán pronto de eso.

—Así será, por supuesto —afirmó Hermione.

Harry sintió el apretón de la mano de Ron sobre su brazo, y luego el silencio, estaba demasiado cansado nuevamente, lo cual no era raro, y, tratando de plantearse nuevamente qué le diría a Draco al día siguiente, cuando saliera de San Mungo, se quedó dormido.

***

 

 


	5. CONTRICCIÓN V PARTE

** CONTRICCIÓN **

** QUINTA PARTE **

****

Harry se despertó casi al amanecer, las cortinas de su habitación permanecían abiertas, dejándole ver la nevada que ya comenzaba a caer, estaba en el sexto piso y no podía ver más que los copos de nieve cayendo con lentitud. Definitivamente sí habría una gran nevada esa noche.

Se estiró sobre la cama e inmediatamente una mujer mayor y algo obesa, vestida de verde, apareció por la puerta, agitando la varita y haciendo levitar una charola de metal, Harry sabía que se trataba del desayuno, acompañado de una gran cantidad de pociones.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer, con animosidad poco apropiada para un hospital —, es una gran alegría saber que al fin se encuentra completamente recuperado, no sabe el susto que nos dio, pero el medimago Itoiz estuvo aquí anoche y ha dicho que está completamente bien, puede desayunar y luego vendrá un enfermero a hacerle las últimas pruebas, para las tres de la tarde podrá firmar el alta.

—Gracias —masculló Harry, sentándose en la cama y recibiendo la charola.

—Las últimas pociones para el dolor, aunque supongo que ya ha desaparecido.

—Sí, casi no hay dolor —admitió Harry, moviendo el cuello de un lado al otro, antes de tomar el primer envase de poción color anaranjada.

—Perfecto, ¿desea que le traiga algo más?

—¿Habrán traído ya los diarios?

—¡Por supuesto! —la mujer agitó la varita y una fila de diarios y revistas aterrizaron sobre la cama de Harry —, tenemos todos los que se han publicado hoy, y si desea alguno de los días anteriores, no será muy difícil para mí conseguirlos. Puede pedir cualquier cosa que desee y se la conseguiré lo más rápido posible.

—Genial —respondió Harry, arrugando un poco la frente.

—Entonces… —la mujer le dio una mirada más y se apartó un par de pasos más, Harry conocía esa mirada y suspiró vencido.

—De acuerdo —asintió, la mujer parpadeó, queriendo parecer confusa —, no le diré a nadie que lo ha pedido.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento más y miró hacia atrás, pero la puerta de la habitación ya estaba cerrada, sonrió aliviada y sacó del interior de su túnica una fotografía de Harry, era de cuando la guerra había terminado.

—¿Puede poner para Sue Hellen, con cariño?

—Claro —Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y le molestaba, era cierto, pero no le costaba gran esfuerzo hacerlo en ese momento. Firmó: “Para Sue Hellen…” y se detuvo, mirando a la mujer con detenimiento —¿Usted es Sue Hellen?

—Sí, mucho gusto, señor Potter —asintió la mujer, dándole la mano. Harry sonrió apretadamente y completó: “… Gracias por sus cuidados, con cariño, Harry Potter”

—¡Oh, es usted tan amable! Y me alegra mucho que haya encontrado un novio que lo quiera tanto… se merece ser tan feliz.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar de qué demonios hablaba, pero ella no le dio tiempo a cuestionar nada, guardó a toda prisa la fotografía en el interior de su túnica y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Harry negó con la cabeza, seguramente se trataba de los rumores que los diarios habían esparcido durante esos días. Su estomago rugió de hambre, lo que le indicaba que  verdaderamente ya estaba curado y se dispuso a desayunar, hojeando los diarios, no habían muchas novedades, pues todos estaban más pendientes de los planes para fin de año como para ocuparse de crímenes, leyes y demandas, el otro tema importante era que las nevadas estaban alcanzando niveles no vistos en décadas e instaban a los pobladores a tener a mano la varita para hacer los hechizos de calentamiento cuando tuvieran que andar por la calle.

Cuando ya terminaba de leer la edición de “El Mundo Mágico Hoy”, Harry vio la columna de Alphonse Brenin, el columnista de sociedad de ese diario, relatando los planes para fin de año de lo más alto de la sociedad y la farándula. Río divertido al ver que mencionaban que él probablemente pasaría la noche en el hospital de San Mungo, donde se recuperaba tras un heroico acto, aunque no le hizo gracia que insinuara que lo había hecho para salvar a su posible novio; pero pese a eso, sobre todo para entretenerse, continuó leyendo, cuando el nombre de Draco saltó casi al final de la página.

… _Quien definitivamente la pasará muy bien será Draco Malfoy, pues él y su novio, Lior Freuchie Friern, partirán, según nos dicen muy buenas fuentes, mañana hacia Holanda, a reunirse con el resto de la familia Freuchie Friern, a asistir a una de las celebraciones más grandes que se estilan por ese país y luego a pasar unas largas vacaciones por Europa. No sé si soy sólo yo, pero creo que todos escuchamos ya las campanas replicar en cuanto a esta relación que, si bien es cierto lleva poco tiempo, se ve bastante estable._

_Por otro lado sabemos que Addison, vocalista de “Acclâmâtiônis”, grupo de rock que ha alcanzado los más altos índices de popularidad durante este año, pasará la media noche junto a sus compañeros de banda en una fiesta en su mansión de…_

Harry sintió que algo amargo subía por su pecho, mientras sus manos temblaban y comenzaba a sudar, Draco se iba, al día siguiente se iba con ese…  _extranjero_  a pasar un año nuevo familiar, a consolidar más su relación y no volvería en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y… y no, no podía permitirlo.

***

Probablemente la gente de San Mungo pensó que Harry se había vuelto loco por la forma en que se entercó en salir en ese mismo instante de allí; pese a intentar detenerlo, no lo habían conseguido y seguramente que ya habrían dado parte a los aurores, o a sus amigos, pero eso no lo podía tener menos preocupado, mientras se cerraba más el abrigo en torno al cuello, debajo sólo tenía una delgada camiseta y unos vaqueros, ni siquiera había convocado sus guantes o una bufanda, y aunque sabía que podía aparecerse en casa y cambiarse, había algo imperioso que lo obligaba a caminar por ese sendero de piedras y nieve, resbalando un poco por sus botas contra el piso mojado, y tiritando de frío. Estaba contra el tiempo, Draco no se podía ir con ese tipo a Holanda, no podía irse justo ahora que él estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía, no podía irse sin escucharlo.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la enorme e intimidante reja que separaba el bosque de la Mansión Malfoy, tenía demasiado frío, sus mejillas le quemaban y sus dientes castañeaban ya sin ningún control. Se quedó de pie allí, observando el interior, todo blanco gracias a la nieve, incluso la fuente que había en uno de los lados del jardín había cambiado sus chorros de agua por un hilo de hielo, y se preguntó cómo demonios podría hacer para entrar. En la ocasión anterior parecían haberlo estado esperando, sin embargo ahora nadie parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Le costó un poco de esfuerzo lograr que su voz saliera correcta mientras apuntaba a su garganta con la varita, pero finalmente lo consiguió, gritando el nombre de Draco y esperando que él lo pudiera escuchar en el interior de tan enorme casa.

Pasaron unos minutos más, y ya estaba empezando a evaluar lo factible que sería burlar las protecciones para colarse en el interior, cuando un elfo apareció, su mirada no era tan amable como en el pasado.

—El señor está gritando el nombre de nuestro amo —dijo a modo de saludo el elfo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, en un amago de reverencia.

—Necesito… —jadeó, preguntándose si es que no habría pescado otro resfriado más —… ver a tu amo, es importante.

—El amo no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlo, me ha pedido que lo mande de regreso a casa —informó el elfo, su voz sonaba, pese a ser un servicial elfo, mucho más agresiva —, Thirsk debe pedirle que se retire.

Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza, levantó la varita e hizo un hechizo de calentamiento sobre él, antes de contestar con voz más firme.

—No. Dile a tu amo que no me iré, que estaré aquí, en medio de la nieve hasta que me reciba.

—El amo Draco ha dicho…

—Y dile —interrumpió —que me congelaré y que no me importa convertirme en una estatua de hielo, con tal de que me reciba.

El elfo entrecerró los ojos un poco y luego asintió, antes de desaparecer. Harry aprovechó para derretir con su varita la nieve bajo sus pies, tratando de apartarse del frío y de pensar en qué hacer si es que Draco decidía que le importaba poco que se congelara.

El elfo apareció al cabo de unos minutos, parecía más enfadado aún.

—El amo Draco me indica que le diga que se vaya a casa y que no lo moleste.

Harry sonrió.

—Pues dile al  _amo Draco_  —dijo con retintín —, que sí quiere que me vaya a casa, salga él y me lo diga a la cara, si es que se atreve, que yo de aquí no me muevo.

Y dicho eso se cruzó de brazos y, cual niño encaprichado, se dejó caer en la porción de suelo que había estado limpiando de la nieve. El pasto estaba helado y húmedo, y estuvo seguro de que definitivamente sí pescaría un resfriado, pero también de que no se iría de allí sin verlo.

El elfo abrió la boca y pareció incapaz de contestar, antes de asentir con desánimo.

—Thirsk informará al amo Draco —masculló antes de desaparecer.

Harry se entretuvo jugando con la varita, apartando los copos de nieve, que cada vez eran más grandes, de su alrededor, aunque no lo hacía con mucha eficacia, pues pronto se vio rodeado de nieve que le mojaba los pantalones y el abrigo, hasta que por fin el elfo volvió:

—El amo dice que no quiere ser responsable de su muerte y que pase, pero que lo espere porque está ocupado y no lo puede atender en este momento.

—¿Está con Lior? —preguntó rápidamente Harry, poniéndose en pie de un salto y viendo como la reja se abría de par en par.

—El amo no me permite hablar de eso —replicó el elfo, guiándolo por el jardín hasta el interior de la Mansión, a una de las habitaciones que Harry no conocía, era bastante agradable, parecía una gran sala de estar, con una chimenea caliente en el fondo y sofás en color claro, que combinaban perfectamente con las paredes, no había ningún cuadro, sólo paredes desnudas y alfombras.

Se desprendió del mojado abrigo y lo secó con un hechizo, miró alrededor, pero el elfo ya había desaparecido. Suspiró vencido, imaginando que Draco seguramente lo dejaría mucho rato esperando, y no queriendo pensar qué es lo que estaría haciendo, seguramente con  _su novio_ , se desprendió del resto de la ropa y la secó también con el mismo hechizo, antes de volver a ponérsela y sentarse delante de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con extremada lentitud, Harry sabía que aquello seguramente era una guerra psicológica, Draco quería hacerlo desesperar y seguramente cansar, pero no le daría gusto. Los músculos de su espalda comenzaron a dolerle por estar sentado tanto rato y, con cierta frescura, se recostó completamente sobre uno de los sofás, que previamente empujó un poco más cerca de la chimenea, y se dedicó a mirar las llamas, esperando que Draco apareciera pronto.

El calor de la chimenea era bastante agradable y pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

_Las caricias sobre su espalda eran relajantes, le gustaba ese tipo de caricias, le asustaban, era cierto, pero también las disfrutaba. Estaba tendido sobre su abdomen, con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos cruzados y sobre la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados, pese a que sabía que si los abría, sería la imagen de Draco la que lo recibiría. Por supuesto que estaba desnudo, no recordaba haber pasado mucho tiempo en otro estado si estaba con Draco, no desde que habían empezado a hacer el amor._

_“Hacer el amor”_

_Harry suspiró lentamente, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser follar y se había convertido en hacer el amor? Probablemente antes de que Draco lo tomara y lo reclamara como suyo, sí, incluso antes de haberse rendido ante él, ya sentía que lo que había entre ellos no podía ser simplemente sexo. No tenía una etiqueta para lo que sea que ellos fueran, y no la quería poner tampoco, porque sabía que debería utilizar “Amantes”, y no quería pensar en Draco como un simple amante. Draco merecía más, probablemente alguien que de verdad lo quisiera… que lo quisiera más de lo que Harry creía quererlo._

_Los dedos sobre su espalda bajaron un poco más, esta vez rozando la piel de una de sus nalgas, y un escalofrío lo hizo agitar la espalda, a la vez que escuchaba la risa de Draco. Entreabrió los ojos para verlo, Draco sonreía, aún con las mejillas coloradas por la reciente actividad._

_—Lo siento —susurró Draco, sin detener las caricias sobre su espalda._

_Harry le sonrió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba agotado, casi muerto, y esas caricias estaban relajándolo demasiado. Sabía que la intensión de Draco no era iniciar otra faena amorosa, no por el momento al menos, y tal vez por eso es que le asustaban tanto esas caricias, porque no eran del tipo que se darían dos personas que se encontraban simplemente para follar, hablaba de complicidad, de unión, de intimidad._

_—¿Tienes aún tiempo?_

_Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, Draco había puesto nuevamente esa mirada de cautela que tanto le preocupaba, esa mirada que le gritaba a la cara: “Eres un egoísta y un aprovechado”, arrojó esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su conciencia, a un lugar olvidado y oscuro que siempre prometía revisar aunque nunca lo hacía, y sonrió con tranquilidad._

_—Mucho tiempo —afirmó —, nadie sabe aún que he vuelto. Pero si es que quieres seguir explotándome, tendrás que esperar un rato, realmente estoy agotado._

_Las caricias sobre su espalda continuaron, durante un momento de silencio, mientras recordaba cómo es que había llegado allí: había terminado con la misión antes de lo que había pensado, y con mucha suerte, pues no habían tenido heridos, lo que había desencadenado en que él pudiera salir con un día de anticipación, extrañamente ese día, en lugar de ir a ver a Ginny, o a casa a descansar, solo había tenido el repentino impulso de buscarlo a él, la necesidad de verlo._

_—Mmm… es una proposición muy interesante, ¿sabes? —murmuró Draco, Harry lo sintió acercarse mucho más a él y abrió los ojos para verlo, mientras que las caricias de su espalda bajaban cada vez más seguido hacia sus nalgas._

_—¿En serio?_

_—Pues sí —Draco levantó una ceja y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír —, podría tenerte semanas aquí y nadie te saldría a buscar._

_—Oh… —Harry amplió su sonrisa, imaginando realmente estar en la cama de Draco durante semanas enteras, sin ninguna otra preocupación —supongo que al cabo de un mes comenzarían a notar mi ausencia…_

_—Buen punto —admitió Draco, Harry lo observó durante un momento más, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente._

_—¿Harry? —susurró Draco._

_—Mmm… —Harry suspiró un poco y abrió los ojos._

_—¿Quieres que te deje dormir?_

_—No —Harry se acomodó un poco más sobre la cama y negó con la cabeza —, sigue con lo que estás haciendo, se siente genial._

_—Ah… —Draco sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la espalda, Harry sintió su piel estremecerse por el contacto, y seguramente que Draco también lo percibió, pero pese a eso se apartó de él un poco._

_—Me gustó que vinieras —dijo Draco al cabo de un rato más, en que sus manos habían estado acariciando ahora sus costados, causándole algo de cosquillas. Harry sentía esas caricias demasiado íntimas, a veces pensaba que, pese a que hacían el amor casi todo el tiempo, la forma en que Draco recorría su cuerpo, luego de hacerlo, centímetro a centímetro y con delicadeza, como si quisiera memorizarlo, era mucho más intensa que cualquier otra relación que había tenido –e incluso tenía, recordando a Ginny-_

_—Necesitaba verte —admitió Harry —, estos días te estuve extrañando demasiado… no podía esperar a mañana, o a otro día, tenía que ser hoy._

_—Eso me quedó claro —río Draco, ocasionando que Harry se sonrojara un poco, por lo que esa declaración implicaba; unas horas antes se había aparecido en el despacho de Draco, y aunque éste se había notado sorprendido, no le dio tiempo de decir mucho al respecto pues había prácticamente saltado sobre él y luego de besarlo con efusividad, lo había llevado a la habitación, explicándole entre besos y caricias, que la misión había terminado antes de tiempo.  Durante el tiempo que duró su misión Harry se encontró más de una vez pensando en él, extrañándolo y también, tenía que admitirlo, consumiéndose por saber qué estaba haciendo Draco, pues, aunque no lo habían dicho nunca en voz alta, sabía que no podía exigirle fidelidad a él, que lo que sea que tenían juntos no era una relación de exclusividad, pese a que no soportaba la idea de que alguno otro lo tocara._

_—Es lo que me saco por venir de sorpresa —se quejó Harry, escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos._

_—Vamos, no seas niño —reprochó Draco, mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, la piel de Harry se estremeció nuevamente por el contacto y suspiró lentamente, sintiendo que, pese al cansancio, su deseo renacía._

_—Mira quién habla —respondió Harry, sin levantar la cabeza, sintió a Draco moverse a su alrededor y un instante después el peso sobre sus caderas, las manos sobre sus hombros y claramente la erección de Draco despertando también, entre sus nalgas._

_—Harry… —susurró Draco, inclinándose sobre él y dándole un beso en la nuca._

_—Mmm… espera —protestó Harry, aunque levantando un poco las caderas. Lo cierto era que, después de haber lanzado a Draco sobre la cama y empalarse en él, sin mayor preparación y llevado únicamente por su ansiedad, su cuerpo ahora se mostraba adolorido, aunque gratamente adolorido, tenía que admitir._

_—Te lo advertí —consoló Draco, sus manos bajando por sus hombros hasta su columna._

_—Lo sé._

_—Además, no es lo que planeo en este momento —continuó Draco, dejando unos cuantos besos sobre su espalda._

_—¿No?_

_—No —una de las manos de Draco subió hasta su cabeza y lo acarició con lentitud —, ahora, creo, debes descansar; duerme un poco y luego podremos salir a comer algo, he visto un restaurante muggle de comida hindú que parece muy bueno, ¿qué te parece?_

_—Genial, pero… —Harry levantó el rostro en el momento que Draco se movía hacia un lado de la cama y con la clara intensión de levantarse —¿tienes que irte?_

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, parecía realmente extrañado por esa pregunta._

_—¿Que si tienes que irte? —repitió Harry —, había pensado que tal vez podrías quedarte en la cama conmigo un rato más, sólo descansando —se sintió completamente estúpido por hacer esa propuesta, pero mucho más por el deseo de tener a Draco a su lado, simplemente acompañándolo._

_Draco arqueó una ceja._

_—Si tienes cosas que hacer no importa, después de todo llegué de improviso y..._

_—No, claro que no tengo que irme —interrumpió Draco, sonriendo—, cualquier otra cosa puede esperar —aseguró, mientras se tendía junto a Harry nuevamente._

_Automáticamente, como ya tenía costumbre, Harry pasó un brazo sobre su abdomen y lo jaló, hasta tenerlo sujeto de manera posesiva, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Draco y aspiró profundamente, sintiéndose más relajado y cómodo._

_—Te extrañé bastante estos días —susurró Draco, Harry sintió como una de las manos de Draco se colocaba sobre la que él tenía en el abdomen, y sus dedos se entrelazaron rápidamente._

_—Y yo —afirmó Harry, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y pensando en lo divertido que sería salir a cenar con él, llevaban semanas sin poder hacerlo y extrañaba también esa parte estar juntos, las largas conversaciones que abarcaban cada vez temas más serios e íntimos, como la manera en que Draco había logrado negociar su libertad con la orden del fénix y abandonar el país luego de encontrar a sus padres muertos, o la forma en que Harry había tenido que luchar durante la guerra, junto a sus amigos, cosas que normalmente no comentaban con nadie._

Una mano sobre su hombro, agitándolo, lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, y sentándose de golpe, empujó en el proceso a Draco, que era quien lo había despertado.

Draco se apartó unos pasos y arqueó una ceja, en clara interrogante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, desemperezándose por completo.

—Ya lo creo que lo sentirás. No sé quién te has creído, Potter, pero venir a mi casa sin invitación y amenazar con dejarte morir de frío si no te dejo pasar… debí haber llamado a los aurores, seguro que ellos podrían encargarse de ti.

A Harry no se le pasó  por alto el tono despectivo que estaba empleando, parecía furioso, sobre todo al pronunciar  _aurores._

—Yo tenía que verte —se excusó rápidamente.

—Y porque a ti se te da la gana de verme crees que debo hacerte caso —resolvió él, agitando una mano y apartándose un par de pasos más. Harry se puso en pie para alcanzarlo.

—No, pero es que yo…

—Estoy ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no estoy de humor para ti en este momento —continuó Draco, ignorándolo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Harry, un poco más enfadado, imaginando a Draco preparando sus cosas para irse de viaje con  _ese,_ o peor aún, enredado entre las sábanas de su habitación, haciéndole el amor _._

—No es tu problema.

—¿Preparando todo para tu gran ingreso en la familia Freuchie Friern como el flamante prometido de Lior?

—Qué poca cara que tienes, Potter —contraatacó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con rabia —, ¿no deberías estar saltando delante de hechizos para proteger a tu  _noviecito_  en lugar de preocuparte por lo que yo hago con el mío?

—Él no es…

—¿O tanto te duele que de verdad te haya podido olvidar como para venir a molestar? Porque si crees que puedes tener nuevamente a dos en tu cama, como en el pasado, puedes irte buscando otro, porque yo no estoy dispuesto.

—Yo no he… —Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, procesando las palabras de Draco —¿En verdad tú ya no sientes nada por mí?

Draco bufó y se dio la vuelta, con un pase de varita la puerta oscura y pesada del salón se abrió, golpeando las paredes.

—Lárgate —ordenó fríamente.

Harry lo miró un instante más, de pie, dándole la espalda, su cuerpo totalmente rígido, sin siquiera querer verlo a la cara, y sintió que se partía en miles de pedazos, había sido demasiado iluso al pensar que Draco lo recibiría de vuelta, el tiempo había pasado, y él ya le había advertido que no lo esperaría, pero esa pequeña esperanza que se había encendido desde la tarde en que Hermione le hizo notar su error, se extinguió.

Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasó a su lado y no se animó a mirarlo a la cara, sabía que eso lo destrozaría más aún, su mirada de indiferencia, de desprecio.

Salió del salón sin mirar atrás y llegó hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, las puertas de la Mansión se abrieron con tanta fuerza como las de la sala y vio que ya estaba todo oscuro, había caído la noche, y si bien había dejado de nevar, los centímetros de nieve que se acumulaban sobre el jardín demostraban lo intensa que había sido la tormenta.

Arrastrándose, completamente vencido, avanzó por el jardín, no quería voltear porque sabía que tal vez Lior estaba en el interior de la casa, probablemente mirándolo desde una de las ventanas y regodeándose con su victoria, acogiendo a Draco entre sus brazos, besándolo y susurrándole promesas de amor que él no había tenido el valor de decir en su momento.

Estaba llegando ya a la reja principal cuando se detuvo, recapacitando: Él sí tenía la oportunidad de decirlas, la tenía en ese momento y la estaba desaprovechando. Sabía que Draco era una persona difícil, de mal carácter y que, después de todo lo que había hecho, no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero había ido hasta allí a decirle lo que sentía, a ser completamente honesto con él, no ha tratar de hacerlo volver, pero sí a dejarle en claro todo lo que sentía, sin malos entendidos ni palabras a medias, y no se iba a marchar sin hacerlo.

Se giró y recorrió el camino de vuelta, las puertas de la Mansión ya estaban cerradas, y miró alrededor, hacia las ventanas, algunas de ellas iluminadas, pero sin nadie a la vista. Sin saber qué más hacer, comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, sus nudillos le dolieron por eso y estaba seguro que se estaba lastimando,  pero aún así no se detuvo, hasta que el mismo elfo que lo había recibido un poco antes apareció delante de él, con mirada cansada.

—El amo Draco dice que…

—Dile al amo Draco que tengo algo que decirle y que no me iré sin hacerlo.

Harry estuvo seguro que si el elfo hubiera podido, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco.

—El amo Draco no lo quiere recibir, ha dicho que se vaya o que llamará a los aurores.

—Pues dile al amo Draco que aquí los espero, que no me iré por las buenas.

El elfo suspiró y desapareció, Harry sabía que se estaba comportando de manera obsesa, e incluso humillante, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, planeando que, si Draco cumplía con su amenaza y los aurores lo obligaban a salir, lo seguiría hasta Holanda, o hasta el fin del mundo, hasta que lo escuchara. Se había dejado impresionar por la forma en que Draco le había hablado minutos antes y había sido un error, sin embargo ahora que lo tenía claro no se rendiría. Draco era terco, pero él lo era mucho más.

Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a tiritar nuevamente, pese a la ansiedad que tenía y a que había dejado de nevar, el frío estaba calando hondo en sus huesos y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco, ahora luciendo una chaqueta azul, que lo hacía ver maravillosamente bien, lo miró enfadado.

—¿Acaso debo pedir una orden de restricción? —preguntó Draco, sin apartarse de la puerta.

—Déjame pasar, por favor —dijo apretando los dientes para evitar que se notara que estaba temblando de frío.

Draco le dio una mirada fría y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Me estoy helando, maldita sea!

—Estoy seguro de que en tu casa tienes…

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry, frustrado, empujando a Draco hacia el interior de la casa e interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Potter! —chilló Draco, sorprendido por el impulso de Harry, que lo había empujado hacia el interior y apresado contra una de las paredes.

—Ahora tú me vas a escuchar, Malfoy —siseó Harry, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y viento helado dejaba de entrar a la casa.

—¿Ahora te voy a escuchar? —se burló Draco, tratando de apartarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió, presionando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Draco y dejando descansar todo su peso sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

—Eso he dicho, me escucharás ahora y luego me largaré, como tanto deseas, y tal vez no me vuelvas a ver, pero eso no sucederá hasta que te diga lo que vine a decirte —continuó Harry.

Draco bufó y negó con la cabeza, su mirada era retadora.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?

Draco dio una mirada nerviosa hacia el piso, un signo de debilidad, según pudo identificar Harry, antes de mirarlo nuevamente, su expresión volvía a ser fría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas un trío?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—No te pases de listo.

—Vaya, ¿alguna otra cosa que me quieras decir antes de largarte de una vez por todas?

Harry, harto ya de la actitud de Draco, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, lo besó, con fuerza y rabia, la forma como lo tenía contra la pared hacía que le fuera imposible librarse de su agarre. Mordió su labio inferior y se deleitó sintiéndolo temblar un poco bajo su cuerpo, mientras su lengua se adentraba a esa cavidad caliente, rememorando lo bien que sabían los besos de Draco, mucho mejor de lo que había evocado miles de veces en la soledad de su habitación.

Cuando se apartó, la mirada de Draco había cambiado, parecía algo anonadado, Harry no perdió el ritmo y antes de que pudiera protestar, comenzó a hablar:

—Te quiero, y sí, te lo he dicho muchas veces, cuando estábamos juntos, pese a que Ginny estaba en mi vida, y luego, cuando me echaste, te lo repetí, y tú, sin embargo, no me creíste, y no te puedo culpar, pero creo que se debió a que no fui específico —Draco lo miraba de manera cautelosa, Harry sentía que ya no luchaba por soltarse, pero aún así no aflojó su agarre —. Quise creer que me contentaba con verte feliz, con saber que estabas bien, pero no es así, o por lo menos no lo haré hasta que sepas realmente lo que siento por ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, y dispuesto a estar contigo, delante de todos, o escondidos del mundo, según tú elijas; a acompañarte a esas aburridas fiestas a las que tienes que asistir por negocios y las cuales siempre criticas; a esperarte en casa luego del trabajo, o a cambiar turnos para poder verte cuando tengas tiempo libre; a invitarte a cenar y al cine; a pasar navidad y año nuevo contigo, a celebrar todos nuestros cumpleaños juntos; a cuidarte cuando estés enfermo, y a que me regañes cuando no soy muy cuidadoso en mi trabajo; a discutir porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo en alguna tontería, a pasar las vacaciones juntos, a ponerme celoso cuando algún otro se te acerque o a que te enfades conmigo por mi poca atención y falta de modales… a serte completamente fiel porque sé que no quiero compartir mi cama y mi tiempo con nadie más que contigo, a demostrarte que el que haya engañado a Ginny no quiere decir que siempre he sido así, que sólo he sido infiel una vez y fue porque no podía alejarme de ti, porque no había forma de que frenara la atracción hacia ti… estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa que el destino nos ponga delante. Draco, yo estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa contigo, a cualquier cosa, porque te quiero, porque estoy enamorado de ti y sí, puedo estar sin ti, lo he hecho todo este tiempo, pero no quiero… en verdad que no quiero. No he venido a rogarte que me dejes volver, simplemente creo que deberías tener toda la información antes de tomar una decisión definitiva: Draco, yo te amo.

Y solo entonces, una vez que le entregó su corazón en bandeja de plata, se apartó de él, con las mejillas rojas por aquel discurso improvisado y esperando un veredicto. 

 

 

Por un momento más no se escuchó ningún ruido más, y no se animaba a levantar la mirada hacia él, no quería ver sus ojos cuando lo mandara de regreso a su casa, quizá con una burla por lo mucho que  había demorado en reaccionar, por lo estúpido que había sido.

—Harry —llamó Draco, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, los largos y cálidos dedos sobre su barbilla lo instaron a levantar la vista y ver hacia él, sus ojos grises no parecían burlones, no había tampoco desprecio en ellos, más bien un brillo diferente —, estás helado.

Harry hizo una mueca, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero aún así dejó que la mano de Draco abandonara su barbilla y tomara su muñeca, que lo jalara hasta el mismo salón donde lo había esperado durante todo el día y lo acomodara en uno de los sofás.

—Thirsk —llamó Draco, soltándolo, Harry sintió mucho más frío por la lejanía de Draco, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto, mirando las llamas de la chimenea nuevamente.

—El amo Draco ha llamado —dijo el elfo, apareciendo a unos metros de Harry.

—Tráenos whisky y una manta.

—Inmediatamente, amo —respondió el elfo.

El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos, Harry se apretó las manos contra las piernas, luchando con la urgencia de preguntarle a Draco qué era lo que pretendía, cuál era su respuesta.

El elfo volvió un momento después, una mesa de centro apareció delante de Harry y una botella de whisky, media llena, y dos vasos fueron dejados con delicadeza. Draco le tendió la manta a Harry, que la tomó con manos temblorosas y se la pasó por los hombros, sobre el nuevamente húmedo abrigo, mientras el elfo hacía una reverencia y desaparecía.

—Pescarás un resfrío —comentó Draco, mientras se sentaba junto a él; levantó la varita y convocó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre Harry, que suspiró algo aliviado, luego se inclinó hacia la mesa de centro y tomó la botella de whisky, sirviendo con extremada lentitud una gran cantidad de licor en cada vaso.

Recibió la copa que Draco le ofrecía y la mantuvo entre sus manos, mirándolo con ansiedad y curiosidad. 

—Bebe, te calentará un poco —pidió Draco, antes de darle un trago a su vaso y dejarlo sobre la mesa, Harry asintió y bebió un poco también. Draco estaba algo rígido, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los codos sobre las rodillas, mirando hacia la chimenea, Harry no sabía qué esperar ya.

—Draco…

—Dices que… ¿estás seguro de lo que has dicho? —preguntó Draco, sin mirarlo, su voz sonaba pausada y calmada.

—Sí.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y se giró hacia él.

—¿Completamente seguro? —cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ajá —asintió Harry, tratando de demostrar con su mirada toda la sinceridad posible.

—Si es que yo aceptara… una relación contigo, sabes que no toleraría una infidelidad, no permitiría que me engañaras como…

—No lo haría —se apresuró a prometer Harry —, en verdad, Draco, yo te amo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó un poco más a él.

—Son palabras muy serias, Harry, no las debes decir a menos que estés seguro.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! —resopló Harry —¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me creas? Para convencerte —preguntó un poco más envalentonado y acercándose a él —, dímelo y lo haré.

Draco pareció meditarlo un instante, su mano empezó a juguetear con la manta que cubría a Harry y éste hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no alcanzarla y acariciarla, como tanto ansiaba.

Draco se pasó la lengua sobre el labio inferior y finalmente asintió.

—Yo también te amo, Harry —susurró.

Harry sintió que el cielo le abría sus puertas, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y tiraba por fin de esa mano; sus labios se juntaron rápidamente, con ansiedad y anhelo, besándose con fuerza, uniéndose de una manera diferente a cómo en el pasillo minutos antes, expresando cuánto se habían extrañado y sin ningún miedo de demostrarlo.

Harry levantó la mano que tenía libre y la enredó en el cabello rubio, acariciando su nuca con lentitud, mientras su otra mano seguía presionada contra la mano de Draco, acariciando suavemente el dorso. La mano de Draco subió hasta su rostro y lo acarició con cariño, recorriendo su mejilla y retrocediendo hasta debajo de su oreja, para luego pasar a su cuello, acariciándolo con calma, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más aún, hasta que Harry se sintió presionado contra el sofá. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Draco lo había empujado un poco, y ahora lo tenía sobre él.

Había necesitado tanto el sentirlo cerca, el acariciarlo, el sentir su calor y su aroma, que pronto los besos se hicieron insuficientes, y al parecer para Draco también, que pronto estaba luchando por deshacerse de los botones de su abrigo. Harry se arqueó un poco cuando esos labios llegaron hasta su cuello y empezaron a mordisquear, los botones de su abrigo finalmente cedieron y las manos de Draco se posaron sobre su pecho, aquellas manos, aún sobre la delgada camiseta, quemaban. Harry no perdió el tiempo y pasó las manos por los hombros de Draco, para hacer que la chaqueta cayera hacia un lugar alejado de su cuerpo. Subió las piernas cuando Draco se presionó más contra él, y ambos gimieron quedamente cuando sus erecciones, aún bajo la ropa, entraron en contacto.

Harry abrió un poco más las piernas, dándole espacio para que sus erecciones se frotaran con más facilidad, mientras sentía los besos de Draco en su cuello y sus manos acariciándole las caderas. Coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Draco, tocando la caliente piel y gruñó de satisfacción por ese simple contacto.

Draco se apartó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, con deseo, y luego, sin mediar palabra alguna, se inclinó a besarlo, sus labios fueron mordidos y chupados varias veces, mientras él seguía arqueándose y tratando de conseguir mayor fricción; la lengua de Draco se coló en su interior y lo recorrió por completo, mientras una mano se colaba hacia el frente y hacía saltar el botón de sus pantalones.

Harry gimoteó cuando sintió la mano de Draco abriéndose camino entre sus pantalones y tuvo que girar el rostro para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, recordando que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con nadie como para tratar de controlarse. Su mano tembló un poco cuando se dirigió hacia el frente y abrió, de un tirón los pantalones de Draco, y antes de que el chico protestara por haber echado a perder lo que seguramente era una fina prenda de vestir, coló su mano en los bóxers, sintiendo la dura y húmeda erección de Draco pulsar entre sus manos.

—¡Harry! —gimoteó Draco, presionando su mano contra la erección de Harry y dejándose caer un poco más hacia el frente.

—Mmm —jadeó Harry, empezando a mover su mano con lentitud, se detuvo y contuvo el aire en el momento en que Draco se apartó nuevamente, lo necesario para tener espacio suficiente, colarse en sus bóxers y bajarlos un poco, gimió de puro placer cuando esa mano entró en contacto con su erección, presionándola con ansiedad.

Se besaron nuevamente, perdiendo cualquier rastro de delicadeza, mordiéndose y gimoteando, arqueándose el uno contra el otro mientras sus manos seguían acariciándose, y chocando a medio camino. Harry sintió como su cabello era tironeado y dejó que Draco jalara de él hasta dejar nuevamente su cuello expuesto, el cual comenzó a mordisquear de manera deliciosa.

Harry no se contuvo y empezó a acariciar con la mano libre la espalda de Draco, bajando hasta las nalgas, pellizcándolas y apretándolas, mientras esa mano aceleraba mucho más sus caricias.

Los labios de Draco volvieron hasta su boca, y ambos se mordieron los labios, tratando de acallar su gemido cuando el orgasmo era inevitable, sintió el cuerpo de Draco arquearse contra el suyo, mientras resoplaba y se corría, Harry lo siguió casi inmediatamente, gimoteando mucho más sonoramente y aún presionando una de sus nalgas, clavándole las uñas.

—Harry —suspiró Draco un instante después, aún agitado, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y aspirando profundamente.

Harry se sentía demasiado relajado como para intentar decir algo en ese momento, así que pasó sus brazos hacia la espalda de Draco y lo apretó un poco más contra sí, sintiéndose reconfortado por el peso de su cuerpo y queriendo transmitirle confianza.

—Te he extrañado mucho —masculló Harry un momento después.

—También yo —afirmó Draco, apartándose un poco para poder verlo a la cara y sonreírle —, también yo.

*****

Pese a las ansias por tocarlo, por besarlo y hacerle el amor nuevamente, Harry se obligó a ser un poco responsable y se contactó, desde la Mansión, con Ron y Hermione; Draco lo dejó solo en el salón, dándole la intimidad para relatar, en susurros, a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido y la razón por la cual había salido corriendo de San Mungo esa mañana.

Sus amigos se mostraron aliviados, aunque aseguraron que casi se imaginaban que estaba allí, pues estaban al tanto de aquellas noticias sobre el viaje de Malfoy, pero se alegraron que de todas maneras los hubiera llamado. Ron pareció resignado cuando él les dejó en claro que Draco lo había aceptado de vuelta, que aún no habían hablado mucho pero que todo estaba bien entre ellos nuevamente. Hermione lo felicitó, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que aún era muy pronto como para invitarlo a la fiesta de año nuevo con sus amigos o a un almuerzo familiar. Harry no quería pensar realmente cuáles serían los pasos a seguir ahora que estaban juntos, tenía ganas de simplemente dejarse llevar.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue contactarse con su jefe: Melvyn Bakker, él sí parecía mucho más enfadado, pues en San Mungo le habían informado de su precipitada partida y no había acudido a reportarse, como se le había ordenado. Adujó problemas personales y le prometió que al día siguiente en la tarde iría a la oficina a firmar el informe y dar explicaciones más claras sobre su, según su jefe, alterado comportamiento. Cuando cortó la transmisión, se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, pensando en que en realidad no tenía en mente qué justificación darle, salvo que había salido corriendo para detener a Draco.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Draco, abriendo un poco la puerta y mirando hacia el interior con cautela.

—Sí —Harry asintió y se puso en pie, notando recién lo entumecidos que sus músculos se sentían, supuso que ahora que todo había pasado su cuerpo se mostraría algo resentido por haberlo expuesto al intenso frío sin siquiera haberse terminado de recuperar del último accidente.

—Vamos, he ordenado que nos sirvan la cena.

Harry hizo un mohín de descontento.

—¿Cenar?

—Sí, Potter, cenar —bufó Draco, jalándolo de un brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo —, si no me equivoco no has comido nada durante el día —Harry negó con la cabeza y la mirada de Draco se volvió mucho más traviesa —, te quiero con fuerzas más tarde —y dicho eso, Draco se acercó y le dio una lamida en el cuello, muy suave y tentadora, antes de apartarse de él.

—Oh… sí —sonrió Harry, animado por la perspectiva de pasar la noche con él.

Mientras se sentaban en el gran comedor de la Mansión, Harry dio miradas hacia el techo, casi había estado seguro de que el noviecito estaba en casa y el que Draco ni siquiera lo mencionara se le hacía muy raro.

Era extraño que, pese a todo el tiempo que habían permanecido juntos, aún hubieran lugares de la Mansión que no conociera, como ese comedor, amplio y con grandes ventanales, cerrados y cubiertos por pesadas cortinas, en esa habitación sí habían algunos cuadros, que los veían entre curiosos y enfadados, mientras un par de elfos, cuyos nombres Harry no conocía, hacían aparecer la cena: carne y puré de patatas; Draco abrió una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas, le hizo un gesto de brindis y bebió un sorbo antes de comenzar con la cena. Pese a lo enorme que era la mesa de brillante madera oscura, Draco se acomodó junto a él, en uno de los lados, y, con sus piernas rozándose eventualmente y sonriéndose por momentos, comenzaron a comer con rapidez.

Harry se mordió la lengua por preguntar acerca de Lior, o de qué era lo que pensaba hacer Draco ahora con él, y en lugar de eso le preguntó si normalmente comía allí solo. Draco negó con la cabeza, y dio un sorbo más a su copa antes de contarle que no le gustaba ese comedor, que no lo había usado desde que se había ido de Inglaterra muchos años atrás, porque le parecía inmenso y le daba una sensación muy grande de soledad, ya que normalmente comía allí con sus padres cuando estos estaban vivos; que prefería comer fuera, o en su oficina si es que tenía mucho trabajo. Harry recordó que ellos, además de haber salido a comer algunas veces, no habían comido en otro sitio que en la cama, en los recesos de sus maratónicas escapadas.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó Harry, tomando la última cucharada de su chess cake de moras y dispuesto a tomar en serio el tema de Lior.

Draco arqueó las cejas un poco y lamió su cuchara de manera insinuante, acercándose a él.

—¿En serio no sabes lo que haremos ahora? —le preguntó con algo de burla.

—Me refiero a que… tú tienes que… —Draco no lo dejó terminar, lo jaló con una mano y lo besó de manera contundente, anulando su capacidad de concentrarse en algo más que en esos labios, esa lengua y esos dientes.

Jadeó conforme y se puso en pie, llevándose a Draco con él y, sin poder dejar de tocarlo, lo hizo moverse a través del salón, empujándolo con sus caderas y demostrándole su ansiedad.

Fue difícil atravesar la Mansión, sobre todo cuando casi caen por las escaleras, lo que provocó que ambos rieran, divertidos por su ansiedad. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación habían perdido ya la parte superior de sus ropas y sus pantalones estaban medio abiertos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y terminaron de desprenderse de lo que les quedaba de ropa, entre besos y caricias cada vez más ávidas, mientras sus brazos y piernas se enredaban y sus cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro. Harry recorría con su lengua el cuello de Draco, mordisqueándole el hombro cada vez con más fuerza, mientras lo empujaba hasta tenerlo completamente de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Pese a que la ansiedad estaba nuevamente presente, se obligó a tomarlo con calma, a besar y acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Draco, que tanto había extrañado, recordando exactamente en qué puntos acariciarlo y en qué puntos mordisquearlo, complacido de lograr hacerlo jadear y retorcerse de esa manera. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo entre los muslos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba con lentitud el miembro de Draco.

—Harry… —gimoteó Draco, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, demostrándole su urgencia.

Harry no lo hizo rogar más y se inclinó hacia él, lamiendo y dando pequeños besos por toda la extensión de su miembro, sintió los dedos de Draco enredarse en su cabello y jalonearlo con fuerza, instándolo a apresurarse, le dio una mordida más en la unión de la cadera y la pierna, antes de meterse el miembro de Draco a la boca, sujetándolo por las caderas para frenar sus embestidas y se mantuvo allí, simplemente disfrutando del placer de ser el causante de todas esas sensaciones en él, de la forma como se escuchaban sus gemidos, imaginándolo mordiéndose los labios para no hacer tanta bulla. Se apartó cuando supo que Draco estaba a punto de culminar y Draco gruñó descontento.

—Te deseo tanto —aseguró hacia Draco, mientras lo hacía separar más las piernas y llamaba a su varita con un hechizo.

—Y yo —afirmó Draco, jalándolo un poco para besarlo mientras se acomodaba bajo su cuerpo, levantando un poco más las piernas y dándole espacio para que pudiera colar la varita.

Harry susurró un hechizo lubricante y luego volvió a besarlo, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de preparar aquel cálido lugar, al cual ya estaba ansioso por llegar.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó Draco, alejándolo de él y empujando sus caderas contra sus dedos.

—Siempre tan mandón —se burló Harry, apartándose de él nuevamente y jalando sus piernas hasta sus hombros, guió su miembro contra la fruncida entrada y frotó un par de veces, sintiendo a Draco estremecerse, antes de empujarse, con fuerza, dentro de él, apretando los dientes y conteniendo un gemido.

—¡Oh! —jadeó Draco, apretando sus manos contra los hombros de Harry y cerrando los ojos. Harry, pese a la necesidad de moverse, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con calma y delicadeza, esperando a que le diera el permiso de moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, apartándose de sus labios y mirándolo al rostro, Draco abrió los ojos y asintió.

—Sigue.

Y entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, tratando de encontrar un ritmo cómodo para ambos, mientras Draco agitaba las caderas debajo de él, dándole el encuentro a sus embestidas. Las manos de Harry soltaron las caderas de Draco y empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, recorriendo sus piernas y sus costados, hasta llegar a su cuello, y levantarlo por la nuca un poco más, para poder besarlo mientras la velocidad y los gemidos de ambos se incrementaban.

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco, apartándose con fuerza de él y pasando una mano hacia el frente, acariciándose con rudeza —Más… más rápido.

—¡Oh, Draco, no sabes lo que te he… —Harry se arrodilló y lo jaló de las piernas, mientras embestía con más fuerza aún —¡Dios! Estás tan apretado y…

—Sí… ¡Ah, Merlín! —gimoteó Draco arqueándose de manera imposible y corriéndose, Harry sintió como su miembro era apresado y embistió un par de veces más, corriéndose en su interior y gritando como un poseso.

—¡Draco!

Ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, antes de que Harry se desplomara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza, sintiendo más que nunca la ansiedad de comprobar que aquello era cierto, que realmente Draco lo había aceptado de vuelta, que le había dicho que lo quería, que lo amaba.

Draco suspiró y le dio un par de besos en el hombro, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban con ternura.

—¿En verdad estamos juntos? —preguntó Harry, reuniendo al fin la capacidad de hablar y tratando de sobreponerse a las emociones que sentía.

—Claro que sí, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió Draco, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara.

—Es que… después de todos estos meses y… —pensó que mejor era no mencionar al novio ausente y negó con la cabeza —, es que aún no me lo creo.

Draco soltó una pequeña risita, que se convirtió en un jadeo cuando Harry salió de su interior y se dejó caer a un lado.

—Sí, a mí también se me hace difícil de creer —admitió Draco, suspirando profundamente.

—Y me refería a que si ahora tú y yo… ya sabes, no sólo somos dos chicos que quedan para follar de vez en cuando sino… somos…

—¿Pareja?

—Es lo que quiero —afirmó Harry, buscando la mano de Draco y entrelazando los dedos; Draco lo apretó un poco más fuerte —, sé que debo darte un tiempo para arreglar  _ciertas cosas_ , pero es lo que deseo… que estemos juntos de verdad.

—Juntos de verdad —repitió Draco, girándose un poco en la cama, para verlo a la cara —, me fascina la forma que tienes de explicar todo.

—Jo, que cómico —reprochó Harry, sin enfadarse en verdad.

—Además, yo pensé que el que ya no estaba interesado eras tú, después de todo, saltaste para salvar  a ese otro chico —continuó Draco, pasando por alto su comentario anterior.

Harry se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de sentarse e invocar su varita.

—Esas sólo son calumnias, simplemente hacía mi trabajo —aclaró antes de hacer un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

—Sí, eso imaginé —asintió Draco, jalando las sábanas y cubriéndolos a ambos.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Harry, algo divertido mientras tiraba de Draco y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

—Bueno, digamos que pensé que, pese a que hubieras saltado delante de aquel chico que iba todos los días a San Mungo a verificar tu estado, y la forma en que los diarios contaban como algunos de tus compañeros aseguraban haberlos visto muy juntos antes de la misión, existía la remota posibilidad de que en verdad no tuvieran nada.

—¿Algunos aseguraron vernos juntos?

—Supe que había un chico, por ejemplo, que comentó que ustedes estaban abrazados ese día y que incluso te retuvo para no pelear...

—Witi Covarrubias —rumió Harry, algo enfadado, lamentando no haber leído los diarios de los días anteriores, y decidiendo que definitivamente sí le lanzaría un hechizo crece orejas cuando nadie lo viera.

—Ajá, ese creo que fue… estaba con ustedes en la misión de Navidad.

—Ese es un imbécil.

—En eso te doy la razón —comentó Draco, parecía poco interesado en el tema, aunque no completamente tranquilo. 

—Draco… —Harry le dio un par de besos en el cuello y Draco se estremeció un poco, pegándose más a él.

—Mmm...

—Dijiste que Maurice... —Harry había descubierto algo en el comentario anterior de Draco y entonces se animó a preguntar —: ¿Tú fuiste a verme? A San Mungo, cuando desperté tuve la sensación de que…

—Ah… eso —Draco pareció algo incómodo, y Harry, percibiendo eso, lo giró un poco, hasta tenerlo cara a cara, apreciando, pese a la media luz de la habitación, su sonrojo, y estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con sus recientes actividades.

—Cuando desperté pensé que así había sido, pero me dijeron que no habías ido a visitarme… me hubiera gustado mucho que lo hicieras, aunque claro que entendía que no hubiera sido así, no tenías porqué hacerlo, probablemente seguías enfadado conmigo... pero mencionaste que sabías que Maurice fue a verme todos los días, así que... 

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio y suspiró, parecía vencido.

—De acuerdo, sí fui —admitió, aunque no parecía muy contento por ello —. Soborné a una de las enfermeras para que me dejara entrar cuando tus amigos se quedaron dormidos en la sala de espera, necesitaba saber que de verdad estabas bien, los diarios no dijeron mucho, sólo que habías saltado delante de un gran grupo de hechizos para salvar a... —Draco apretó un poco los labios — _tu novio._

—Él no es ni ha sido mi novio— interrumpió Harry, Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, antes de continuar.

—Como sea, los diarios decían que ya te estabas recuperando. Obviamente, si saltas delante de un gran grupo de hechizos no te recuperas de la noche a la mañana.

—Oh, ¿te preocupaste por mí? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo un poco y dándole un beso en los labios, intentando sobre todo, aligerar el ambiente, Draco no parecía muy cómodo con aquella conversación.

—No seas engreído, Potter —reprochó Draco —Te he dicho que también te amo, ¿qué crees, que es un sentimiento que nació en mí luego de tu  _fantástica_ declaración?

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó, para luego darle un beso más en los labios.

—Ya no digo nada más —dijo Harry, luego de apartarse de él.

—Sí, es mejor, así calladito luces mejor —suspiró Draco, cerrando los ojos.

—Quiero quedarme esta noche —masculló un instante después, cuando estaba ya medio dormido.

—Créeme que no te dejaría ir a ningún lado —respondió Draco, las antorchas se apagaron completamente, y la oscuridad llenó la habitación, Harry, sonriendo un poco más, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

****

La magia lo despertó, gruñó algo fastidiado y se giró un poco, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo desnudo que dormía a su lado, sonrió recordando que Harry estaba en su cama ahora, desnudo y abrazándolo y quiso volver a dormir, pero la magia vibrando no se lo permitió.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, ni mover a Harry más de lo necesario, se puso en pie y jaló unos pantalones y una bata gruesa y abrigadora, le dio una mirada más al cuerpo del chico, enredado entre las sábanas y abrió la puerta de su habitación, Thirsk estaba de pie en el pasillo, y lucía culpable.

—Lo lamento, amo, pero insiste en verlo y… se apareció en su despacho, tal como usted le tenía permitido.

—Claro —suspiró Draco, había estado tan encantado con la presencia de Harry que casi había olvidado aquel otro asunto. Dio una mirada más a la puerta de su habitación y luego de pensárselo un poco, aplicó un hechizo de sellado, para evitar que Harry saliera de allí.

El elfo desapareció y él se encaminó hacia su despacho.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas y alguien ocupaba su silla tras el escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana abierta.

—Dicen que las nevadas continuarán mañana —comentó una voz, con tono suave.

—Bueno… es mejor abrigarse y no dejar de usar los hechizos de calentamiento —respondió Draco, avanzando hasta el escritorio y sacando una cajetilla de cigarros.

La silla se giró y un muchacho bastante fornido y de cabellos castaños le devolvió la mirada; Draco sonrió y encendió dos cigarros, pasándole uno a él.

—Pero mira nada más, luces como recién follado.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

—No mucho, te puedes ahorrar los detalles.

—No te los pensaba relatar, de todos modos —contestó Draco, dándole una calada más a su cigarro.

 —Qué alivio. —El chico le dio una calada también a su cigarro, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana —. Te estuve esperando, en el restaurante.

—Lo sé —suspiró Draco —, lo lamento, se me pasó el tiempo, intenté contactarte por red flú, pero seguramente ya habías salido y luego… —se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que luego no había pensado para nada en su cita ya pactada.

—¿Entonces está aquí?

—Ajá —Draco asintió —, durmiendo arriba, a donde planeo volver muy pronto.

El chico hizo chasquear la lengua y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el otro lado del estudio, y dándole una calada más al cigarro.

—Honestamente —dijo con voz lenta y suave —, cuando me lo contaste, no lo podía creer, y cuando te inventaste todo esto… —negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita —, bueno, debo admitir que, aunque era divertido eso de andar provocándolo y siguiéndolo, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

—Y yo, cariño —admitió Draco, sentándose sobre su silla tras el escritorio.

—Ha tardado un poco en reaccionar, ¿no crees?

—Pero lo ha hecho —Draco bajó la mirada y acarició con una mano la madera oscura de su escritorio —, después de lo que dijo ese tal Covarrubias yo pensé que ya era caso perdido, incluso esta mañana, cuando se apareció…

—¿Está aquí desde la mañana? —preguntó algo asombrado —, pero mira tú que aguante.

—En realidad hemos hablado recién en la noche, se pasó casi todo el día durmiendo… y yo estaba demasiado ocupado para recibirlo; pensé que se marcharía, pero insistió e insistió en hablar hasta que tuve que escucharlo.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—O sea que su capacidad oratoria ha mejorado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digamos que me convenció.

—¿Ha negado su romance con ese otro auror?

—Por supuesto. Ya te había dicho que tenía algunas dudas, pese a la constante presencia de Pirsig en San Mungo y lo que los diarios publicaban, además Harry ha dicho que no tiene absolutamente nada con él.

—Eso espero… ya ves que eso de andar de infieles…

—Eso quedó atrás, no lo hará más, lo ha prometido.

El chico suspiró e hizo desaparecer su cigarro, para luego acercarse hasta él.

—No quiero que te lastime, tú no estás acostumbrado a que te traten así, y no quiero que Potter sea el primero.

—Y no lo será, estoy seguro...

—¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente lo sé.

—De acuerdo... Supongo que entonces ya no saldremos de viaje.

—No… lo cierto es que tengo que, mañana a primera hora, arreglar el tema de los traslados, al fin y me quedaré aquí definitivamente.

—En el fondo me alegra, aunque aún no sé que le ves, sinceramente… —el chico negó con la cabeza y luego soltó otra risita —de acuerdo, está bastante guapo, y seguramente debe ser muy gratificante para tu ego tener al salvador del mundo mágico a tu lado, pero si le quitamos eso… —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Vamos! —bufó Draco.

—Supongo que si antes no lo pudiste explicar, ahora menos —negó con la cabeza.

—No… ni yo sé cómo es que ocurrió —admitió Draco —, aunque sí estoy seguro de porqué lo quiero a mi lado.

Sentado allí, en el estudio, dando por terminado su plan, se sentía completamente abrumado, incapaz aún de creer que realmente había funcionado. Había visto a Harry más de un año antes de su encuentro en los camarines, cuando había ido a Londres a visitar a sus amigos, lo había hecho de manera muggle, no queriendo que la prensa o nadie se enterara de su llegada, pues en realidad sabía que la comunidad mágica inglesa no lo quería tanto; él era feliz en Francia, tenía sus negocios, sus amigos y su vida, la pasaba bien, casi un plan de vida completo, pero, en cuanto lo vio, todo aquello cambió. Lo había visto por casualidad, en el callejón Diagon, cuando había salido a pasear con sus amigos, luciendo una apariencia diferente y queriendo pasar de ser percibido, no le fue difícil notar los cambios que se habían operado en el chico desde la escuela, la forma como la madurez lo había hecho más alto y guapo, más atractivo. Desde entonces se había empezado a obsesionar un poco con él, aprovechando el tiempo que se quedaría allí, había investigado acerca de él y, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, también lo había seguido algunas veces, comprobando que no estaba equivocado al creer que era gay por algunos indicios en su comportamiento. Su obsesión llegó a tal punto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se planteó seriamente el volver a casa, y así lo hizo, descubriendo que la situación no era tan grave como había esperado y que podía sacar muchos beneficios en metálico para sus empresas. Por otro lado, eso lo dejaba mucho más cerca de Potter... en un inicio la idea era sólo meterlo en su cama, demostrarle que otros tipos de placeres podrían obtener, y disfrutar de ello en el proceso. Durante el tiempo que salieron a beber y cenar, sólo como amigos, se había contenido mucho, esperando que fuera él mismo Harry quien que diera el primer paso. Era la manera como tenía que ocurrir, hacerlo sentir que había sido enteramente su decisión para que luego no lo culpara de nada. No pudo negar que se asombró cuando descubrió que Harry ya tenía experiencia con otros chicos, aunque eso no supuso ningún problema para él, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería: meterlo en su cama. Sin embargo, durante sus constantes citas, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, ya no sólo era un gusto, o capricho, era mucho más, y aquello lo asustó, y mucho, pero, una vez aceptado que estaba enamorado de él, se planteó tenerlo sólo para él, después de todo, los Malfoy no comparten. Eso sí que había sido mucho más complicado de lo esperado, sobre todo por las evasivas de Harry para dejar a la Weasley, llevándolo incluso al extremo de crear ese tan elaborado plan. Aún recordaba el momento en que había tenido que recurrir a ese ardid para hacer que Harry de una vez por todas se decidiera, cuando había tenido que recurrir a algunos de sus amigos para conseguirlo, y sí, había costado un poco y hasta se había dado por vencido los últimos días, pero lo importante era que había funcionado, y de la manera esperada; él no quería que Harry dejara a la Weasley y se apareciera con él de pronto, le había costado mucho oro y esfuerzo recobrar el honor perdido de su familia como para echarlo a perder apareciendo como la manzana de la discordia entre una relación, supuestamente, tan seria y sonada. Su plan era mucho más ambicioso aún: necesitaba que Harry se diera cuenta de que no era vergonzoso ser gay, que admitiera que lo era y que luego admitiera sus sentimientos hacia él, pero no como una tabla de salvación para no sentirse solo, no quería a un Harry deprimido, tampoco lo quería controversial, sabía que las cosas entre ellos, en muchos aspectos serían difíciles, sobre todo con los amigos que éste se gastaba y la reticencia que aún tenían algunos respecto al bando que los Malfoy habían ocupado durante la guerra, y que un escándalo público sólo empeoraría las cosas. En conclusión, necesitaba que la situación fuera propicia y que Harry madurara, que cuando volviera a él lo hiciera completamente libre, sin sentir presión por parte de la prensa o la comunidad mágica por su orientación sexual y sobre todo, seguro de querer algo realmente serio con él.

—Bueno… entonces me voy —informó el chico —, ya veo que andas aún algo atontado por lo que sea que él te haya hecho.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

El chico hizo un asentimiento y su sonrisa se iluminó un poco más.

—Fue complicado… pero ha valido la pena, por lo menos para verte sonreír de esa manera.

—Sí, lo ha valido —admitió Draco.

—Bien, entonces, antes de partir hacia Paris le escribiré a Brown, seguro que el chisme de que  _te he dejado_ —dijo con algo de burla —, hará que detenga las prensas y lo ponga en alguno de los diarios.

—Nadie creerá que me has dejado —rió Draco, poniéndose en pie.

—Vamos, vamos —sonrió el chico —, eso hubiera sido mucho más divertido que:  _Lo hemos dejado por la paz, nos hemos dado cuenta que somos más amigos que pareja, y espero que sea feliz_ , ¿así es como decía la nota?

—Exactamente —asintió Draco.

—Que aburrida noticia —protestó el chico —. Enviaré una nota también a la familia Freuchie Friern, según lo que me indicaste.

—Dales las gracias y dile a Lior que la deuda está saldada.

—Es una forma muy fácil de pagar tanto oro, simplemente dejar que alguien más use tu imagen —reconoció el chico.

—Ellos no podrían pagar esa deuda, no en metálico al menos, así que les hemos dado una salida simple.

—Tú les has dado una salida simple, yo hubiera esperado el pago en metálico, pero al fin y al cabo es tu oro.

Draco se encogió de hombros, no quería discutir sobre aquello, pues sabía que la familia Freuchie Friern estaba atravesando problemas económicos muy serios, y las deudas que tenía con su propia empresa no podrían ser pagadas en mucho tiempo, y la solución que él les había planteado era bastante razonable, y además un gesto que seguramente le serviría en el futuro, cuando necesitara algún favor o hacer algunos negocios en ese país.

—Me quedaré un instante más, me ha provocado otro cigarro, además me encanta la forma como se ve el jardín desde aquí.

—Por supuesto… ¿Cuándo volverás de París?

—Tres o cuatro semanas —asintió el chico, sentándose nuevamente en la silla de Draco.

Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Vamos, Draco, para eso están los amigos, ya sabes, nunca te pude agradecer adecuadamente todo lo que hiciste para sacarme de aquí cuando te dieron el pase libre para abandonar Inglaterra, durante la guerra.

—Nunca he esperado que me pagues por eso —negó Draco, recordando aquella época, con dieciséis años y ya negociando información a cambio de salvo conductos para él y para algunos más que necesitaban salir de allí antes de convertirse en el ejemplo de lo que le sucedería a los hijos de los mortífagos que traicionaran al Lord o que fueran incompetentes.

—Sabes que nunca te lo dejaré de agradecer.

—Como tú dijiste, para eso están los amigos.

El chico sonrió y asintió.

—Sí… es cierto. Debes llevarte las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que el que termine en medio de un escándalo seas tú.

—Tengo eso controlado, estoy seguro que Harry querrá también un tiempo de calma, antes de que nos empiecen a ver como pareja, tiene que hablar con sus amigos y todo eso, además de dejar que el escándalo de su supuesto romance con Pirsig se olvide…

—Sé que te ha hecho perder la cabeza, pero me alegra que te mantengas medianamente cuerdo.

Draco soltó una carcajada más y negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al escritorio.

—Te veo en unas semanas entonces —se despidió. 

—Sí, vendré a inspeccionar qué tal van las cosas, espero que bien.

—Lo estarán.

Draco le dio un apretón más en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para salir, antes de cerrar la puerta vio como el cambio empezaba a producirse y la figura de Lior desaparecía, para dejar en su lugar la de una chica, con el cabello oscuro y suelto sobre los hombros, que fumaba lentamente, mirando hacia la ventana y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Descansa, Pansy —susurró, ella giró y le sonrió.

—Te diría lo mismo, pero dudo mucho que lo hagas.

Draco soltó otra carcajada divertida y salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

***

_Quien no arriesga, no gana,_ se dijo en cuanto entró a la habitación, contemplando lo que allí lo esperaba; Harry estaba sentado en medio de la cama, cubierto precariamente con una de las sábanas y mirando alrededor.

—Desperté y no estabas —explicó Harry, mirándolo preocupado.

—Lo siento, tenía que arreglar un asunto importante —se justificó, mientras se desprendía de la bata y el pantalón y se metía en la cama, jalando a Harry para que se recostara junto a él.

—¿Un asunto que tiene que ver con un viaje? —preguntó Harry, algo dudoso, mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

—Así que leíste eso…

—Bueno, sí, esta mañana salió en los diarios…

—En un diario —aclaró Draco —, y bueno, sí, tenía que resolver algunas cosas con respecto a eso.

—¿Entonces lo de...?

—¿Lior?

—Ajá, eso... ¿se ha terminado?

—Así es, se ha terminado, para siempre. Ahora estamos juntos. ¿recuerdas?

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Y tampoco te irás, ¿cierto?

—Nop —Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de apretarse contra él, pensando en que ya que ambos estaban despiertos, bien podrían usar ese tiempo para algo mejor que conversar —, aquí me quedo, tengo muchas razones para hacerlo.

—Mmm —Harry suspiró y empezó a acariciarle el pecho, entendiendo la insinuación de Draco —¿muchas razones?

—Bueno, solamente una —admitió Draco, empujándolo contra la cama.

—Oh… —Harry se arqueó un poco por aquel sorpresivo movimiento y separó las piernas, dejando que Draco se acomodara sobre él. —¿Sólo una?

—Tú.

Harry no respondió, pues Draco ya lo estaba besando con fuerza y de manera demandante, y eso bastaba para que cualquier problema o duda se alejara de su mente… Ya luego tendrían tiempo de hablar respecto a cómo actuarían de ahora en adelante, y también de explicarle al resto de sus amigos y a los Weasley qué ahora estaban juntos… Sí, tenían mucho tiempo para eso, por lo pronto sólo se le antojaba seguir en esa cama, con Draco a su lado, que continuaba besándolo y provocándolo de esa manera…

***

**FIN**

  

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
